Tout était pourtant parfait
by gets35
Summary: Harry avait tout pour être heureux ! Un super travail, une jolie maison, des amis fidèles et surtout un merveilleux petit ami attentif et aimant ! Alors pourquoi ne pouvait il pas oublier ce baiser ? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fiction !

Alors comme d'habitude, tout est à la merveilleuse JKR !!!!

Sauf Ben ! Qui, lui, est un mélange de moi de et Ben de Queer as folk !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Un baiser inoubliable**

Harry était dans sa salle de bain. Il se préparait consciencieusement pour son dîner qui avait lieu le soir même avec son petit ami Ben.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et ce lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Cela n'avait pas été facile, le combat avait été très éprouvant. Mais il avait vaincu et la prophétie s'était réalisée.

Il sortit de la douche et observa un moment son reflet dans le miroir avec un air satisfait. Il avait, pour son plus grand plaisir, prit quelques centimètres. Bien qu'il ne soit pas devenu un géant, il était à présent content d'avoir dépassé les 1m70. En réalité, il faisait très exactement 1m72 mais il était surtout heureux d'avoir réussi à prendre six centimètres lors de sa dernière année scolaire. On lui avait souvent dit que les garçons grandissaient plus tard que les filles. Il avait eu la preuve que pour lui, cela s'était avéré vrai.

Sa silhouette aussi s'était quelque peu développée. Il restait tout de même assez mince, s'était dans sa nature et son enfance passée chez les Dursley face à la malnutrition n'avait rien arrangé. Mais à présent, sans pour autant devenir un amas de pectoraux, il était à présent fier d'arborer une fine et jolie musculature. Bien entendu, ses heures d'entraînement et la chasse aux horcruxes afin de se préparer à l'affrontement final contre Voldemort, lui avaient été d'une grande aide. Sans cela, il serait sûrement toujours le même garçon maigrichon qu'il avait été lors de toute sa scolarité. Mais non, il avait maintenant un très joli corps avec de légers et jolis abdominaux bien dessinés.

Il commença à s'habiller de façon simple mais classe. Ben ne lui avait pas dit leur destination mais il savait que se serait sûrement au restaurant. Il opta donc pour un pantalon noir et une chemise vert foncé faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

Il s'était enfin décidé à aller chez le coiffeur pour essayer de dompter sa tignasse folle. Bien sur, il oubliait souvent de préciser que c'était en fait Hermione et Ginny qui l'avait conduit de force, après maintes et maintes protestations de sa part, dans ce salon de coiffeur sorcier. Il avait finalement accepté quand Hermione lui avait précisé que si la coiffure ne lui plaisait pas, il pourrait redevenir comme il était en un coup de baguette. Il pouvait même essayer plusieurs styles avant de trouver le bon. C'était l'avantage des salons sorciers. Et le résultat eu l'air de le convaincre parfaitement car il était ressortit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le professionnel n'avait pas essayé de lisser, d'aplatir ou d'enlevé les épis de sa crinière indomptable. Au contraire, il avait plutôt fait avec. Maintenant, il affichait un style coiffé, décoiffé plutôt sexy.

Suite à sa victoire, le ministère de la magie lui avait offert une somme d'argent colossale ainsi que l'Ordre de Merlin pour service rendu à la communauté sorcière. Il aurait bien aimé refuser cet argent mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. La population sorcière l'aurait prit pour un affront d'après les dires de monsieur Weasley. Mais ne voulant tout de même pas vraiment de cet argent, il décida donc d'en faire bon escient. Lui-même ayant déjà l'héritage de ses parents et celui de Sirius, il ne manquait de rien. Il aurait même eu de quoi vivre toute sa vie sans travailler mais cela lui était impossible. Il aimait trop son métier.

La première chose qu'il fit avec, fut d'envoyer toute la famille Weasley, Hermione, Remus et Nymphadora en voyage avec lui. Ils étaient partis en Grèce. Ils étaient restés trois semaines et en avaient gardé un merveilleux souvenir. De retour de voyage, les Weasley avaient eu la magnifique surprise de retrouver un terrier entièrement rénové et entretenu de la plus jolie façon. Il avait demandé à Remus de s'installer au square Grimaud qui lui aussi avait été entièrement refait à neuf. Il avaient même réussit à retirer le tableau de madame Black à l'entrée. A présent, elle se trouvait au grenier parmi les vieilles affaires. Remus ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfants avec Thonks à cause de sa lycanthropie et trouvant que le manoir Black était trop grand pour lui décida d'en faire un orphelinat. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent avec non pas un enfant mais une bonne vingtaine.

Il avait fait quelques petites choses pour tous ses amis. Hagrid avait maintenant la plus belle cabane qui pouvait exister et un bel enclos pour Buck. Neville, Luna, les membres de la familles Weasley, Dean et Seamus avaient chacun un joli cadeaux en fonction de leurs goûts.

Bien sur Ron et Hermione avaient été les plus gâtés parmi son entourage. Ainsi, tous les trois se trouvaient à l'âge de 22 ans en possession d'un superbe endroit pour vivre. Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde aurait pu croire, ses deux meilleurs amis ne vivaient pas ensemble. Ils avaient bien essayé de tenter quelque chose pendant leur dernière année mais leurs disputes continuelles avaient amené à une rupture inévitable. Heureusement, ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre en tant qu'ami. Et depuis, leurs disputes restaient souvent présentes mais elles avaient plus pour but de se taquiner que de vraiment blesser l'autre.

Harry se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Tout était parfait. Il ne portait plus ses immondes lunettes rondes qui lui déformaient le visage. S'était la deuxième et dernière chose qu'il avait fait pour lui avec l'argent du ministère. La première avait été de s'offrir une maison près du Pré-au-Lard. Comme ça, il pouvait revenir à Poudlard et aller voir Hagrid régulièrement. Et donc en deuxième cadeau, il avait demandé à un médicomage d'effectuer le sort d'amélioration de la vue sur lui. Il fallait, pour cela, combiner un sortilège assez complexe avec une potion. Les ingrédients de la potion étaient assez rares, c'est la raison pour laquelle il fallait mettre le prix pour modifier sa vue. Sans l'argent du ministère, il n'aurait probablement jamais pu se l'offrir. Tout l'héritage de ses parents et de Sirius réuni y serait sûrement passé.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le fit sortir de sa léthargie. Il couru jusqu'à la porte pur y découvrir son petit ami. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui afin de lui déposer un baisé sur les lèvres et entra dans sa maison. Ben était plus grand que lui. Il devait faire à peu près 1m85. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clair et coupés court. Il était assez musclé mais ses petites lunettes rectangles posées sur ses yeux couleur caramel lui donnaient un air sérieux. C'était vraiment un bel homme et également très intelligent et cultivé. Tout le monde le trouvait parfait. Peut-être parfois un peu trop même selon Harry ! Il fallait dire que parfois il se sentait tout petit à côté.

« Bonjour toi. » Lui dit affectueusement Ben. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui bien sur. Tu m'emmènes où ? »

« Ah ah ! Surprise ! »

« Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose ! » Continua malicieusement Harry.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. On y va ? » Répondit Ben en lui tendant la main.

« D'accord, je te suis. »

Harry lui prit la main et se laissa aller dans la bras de son petit ami quand celui-ci l'attira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il sentit aussitôt son nombril tirer vers l'avant, signe qu'ils transplantaient.

Ils atterrirent, quelques secondes plus tard, dans une magnifique rue où des étoiles scintillaient tout autour d'eux.

« Où sommes nous ? » Demanda Harry. Il était sur de n'être jamais venu ici.

« Nous sommes dans un petit village sorcier appelé Amourville. Il se situe en France. C'est un endroit spécialement fait pour les amoureux. Tu aimes ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Cet endroit était féerique. Des pavés recouvraient le sol et les établissements gardaient un côté ancien tout à fait charmant avec leurs poutres apparentes. Un peu plus loin, un pont surplombait un lac éclairé par des centaines de petites lucioles.

« C'est magnifique ! » Répondit simplement Harry.

Ben reprit sa main et le dirigea vers l'entré d'un restaurant. Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'entendit parler au responsable de l'accueil. Il se lança un sort pour déchiffrer le français. La magie faisait de bonnes choses parfois. Il comprit que Ben avait dû réserver une table dans la semaine et le responsable les installa peu de temps plus tard, devant une jolie table romantique éclairée par quelques bougies.

Harry passa une magnifique soirée en compagnie de Ben. Ils s'entendaient très bien et trouvaient toujours de quoi parler ensemble.

Il l'avait rencontré il y avait plus d'un an et demi de cela. Ben était le professeur de droit d'Hermione. C'est aussi pendant ses études pour devenir juge au magenmagot que cette dernière avait rencontré son cher et tendre.

Qui aurait cru que Hermione Granger finirait par tomber amoureuse d'un ancien serpentard ? Et bien pas lui en tout cas. Théodore Nott était certes, quelqu'un de très discret à Poudlard mais de là à penser qu'un fils de mangemort comme lui ne partageait pas les mêmes idées que son père avait surpris beaucoup de monde. Surtout que le père de Théo était vraiment réputé pour avoir été l'un des plus dangereux mangemorts. D'un autre côté, ils avaient été nombreux, chez les serpentards, à surprendre tout le monde. Il semblerait qu'ils n'étaient pas si adepte que ça de Voldemort. Un jour Blaise lui avait même dit qu'ils préféraient vivre en paix avec des moldus plutôt que d'obéir aux ordres d'un fou qui les auraient fait vivre dans le mal toute leur vie. Il préférait avoir du pouvoir par ses capacités que par ses meurtres. Pansy avait dès aussitôt approuvé vivement et c'est à partir de ce moment que Hermione, Ron et lui avaient regardé les serpentards d'un autre œil. Même Malefoy avait décidé de changer de camp pour celui de l'Ordre. Et il ne pouvait pas nier que l'aide des serpentards leur avait été surprenante mais très bénéfique.

Cependant Théodore Nott étant quelqu'un de très réservé, n'avait pas beaucoup participé à la guerre. C'était une fois rendu en école supérieure dans la même promotion qu'il s'était retrouvé en binôme avec Hermione. Au début septique, la jeune fille avait été vite très enchantée de voir l'intelligence incroyable de son partenaire. Théo était plutôt grand possédant une silhouette filiforme. Il avait les yeux noirs profond et des cheveux châtains toujours en désordre. Il était plutôt joli garçon mais ce n'était pas la chose qui avait attiré Hermione en premier. La connaissance et la culture du garçon rivalisaient facilement avec la sienne. Elle aurait pu passé des heures à l'écouter se passionner pour telle ou telle chose. En fait, elle avait trouvé son double. Trois mois après le commencement de leurs études, ils s'embrassaient après une discussion passionnée sur les lois sorcières. C'était il y a presque cinq ans. Et depuis la fin de leurs études, il y quatre mois, ils vivaient très heureux dans la maison de la jeune fille qui se situait dans Londres moldu près du ministère de la magie.

Harry se souvenait très bien du jour où Théo avait voulu faire une surprise à Hermione pour son anniversaire. Il avait invité tous ses amis, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et quelques professeurs. C'était ce jour là qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Ben. Le fameux Ben dont Hermione ne tarissait pas d'éloges depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses cours avec lui. Ils avaient très vite sympathisé et avaient passés la soirée à discuter. Quelques jours plus tard, le beau professeur lui envoyait un hibou pour savoir si il accepterait de prendre un café avec lui. Harry avait bien entendu accepté avec joie et au fil du temps les cafés s'étaient transformés en restaurant puis en dîner intime chez l'un ou l'autre. Deux mois après, ils formaient un couple pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione qui ne cessait de répéter que s'était grâce à elle qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Harry n'oublierait jamais la surprise qu'il avait eue face à la réaction de Ron sur son homosexualité. Lui qui s'était attendu à une totale incompréhension voire même des cris, il s'était bien trompé.

_Flash Back_

_Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Harry avait découvert son sérieux penchant envers la gente masculine. Il voulais en parler à Ron mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il connaissait son ami et s'était donc pour cela qu'il était loin d'être sur de la réaction de ce dernier face à sa révélation. Il réussit tout de même à rassembler tout son courage pour demander à Ron une discussion en privée._

_Ron était donc assis en face de lui et attendait impatiemment que Harry commence à parler. Vu la tête de ce dernier, ça ne devait pas être une chose facile à dire._

_« Tu voulais donc me parler Harry. » Demanda le rouquin pour inciter son ami à parler. Harry prit une grande inspiration et décida de se lancer._

_« Je suis gay ! »Bien sur Harry n'avait jamais été très doué pour prendre des gants. Il savait qu'il aurait du en prendre car il n'entendait pas son ami réagir et pas de réaction de Ron était souvent plus inquiétant que des cris._

'_Il est peut-être tombé dans les pommes !' Se dit-il._

_Il releva alors la tête pour vérifier que son ami allait bien. Mais quand il croisa le regard de Ron, il fut surpris de ne pas y voir le dégoût. Non, en fait il semblait attendre quelque chose._

_« C'est tout ? » Demanda finalement Ron._

_« Quoi c'est tout ? C'est déjà pas mal, je trouve ! Tu te rends compte que je t'avoue que je suis gay et toi tu ne trouves rien d'autre à dire que 'c'est tout' ! Bien sur je suis heureux que tu ais l'air de le prendre bien mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! »_

_« Non bien sur, je ne voulais pas te vexer Harry mais je ne vois pas ce qui te parait si étrange. » Continua le rouquin confus._

_« Et bien je ne sais pas moi ! Les homosexuels ne sont toujours pas très bien acceptés par tout le monde ! Tu es peut-être ouvert d'esprit, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et je ne pouvais pas savoir de quelle catégorie de personnes tu faisais partie ! »_

_C'est à ce moment là que Ron comprit. Il est vrai que Harry avait vécu chez les moldu. Il avait tendance à l'oublier parfois._

_« Ecoutes Harry. Chez les sorciers, l'homosexualité n'est pas perçue de la même manière que chez les moldus. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Et bien comment t'expliquer. Chez les sorciers, la moitié de la population est soit gay soit bisexuelle. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me suis jamais aperçu de ça ! Et comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai jamais vu de gays à Poudlard ? »_

_« Et bien je pense que ton combat contre Voldemort t'as fait louper plein de choses. Et puis, les homosexuels sont quand même un peu moins nombreux car le reste de la population est hétéro et les bisexuels ne finissent pas tous gays ! C'est pour ça qu'ON est bisexuel ! » Finit le rouquin avec un sourire en coin._

_« Oui, oui je comprends mieux. Et d'un côté ça me rassure. Je me sens moins différent comme ça ! » Harry se mit à réfléchir quelques instants sur ce que venait de lui dire Ron. Quand soudain il sembla réaliser quelque chose. « Heu… Tu peux répéter là ? »_

_« Oui tu as bien compris Harry, je suis bisexuel ! » S'exclama Ron sous la plus grande surprise du brun._

_« Mais…mais…pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Et puis je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un garçon ! »_

_« Et bien je ne te l'ai pas dit car je pensais que tu étais au courant de comment ça se passait chez les sorciers. Et non je ne suis jamais sortit avec un garçon ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille sortir avec un garçon pour savoir qu'on est attiré par les hommes ! Non ? »_

_Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Tout ceci lui paraissait irréel._

_« Heu…non bien sur. »_

_« Mais dis moi ! ca veut dire que tu ais sortit avec quelqu'un sans me le dire ? » Interrogea malicieusement Ron._

_Harry le regarda horrifié. Non ça il ne pouvait pas dire à Ron comment il s'était aperçu de son homosexualité ! Il préférait garder ça pour lui._

'_C'est ça enfouit bien en moi' Se dit-il._

_« Mais non Ron ! Tu sais bien que je te l'aurais dit sinon ! »_

_« Ok ! Alors maintenant, tu vas me dire quel mec de fait fantasmer le plus ! » Et ils partirent tous les deux à rire. Harry pensa que ça faisait du bien d'avoir enfin tout avoué à Ron._

_Fin Flash Back_

Il avait été tellement surprit d'apprendre que Ron aimait aussi les hommes. Maintenant, il s'y était très bien fait. De tout façon, il ne pouvait que s'y faire car le rouquin sortait depuis maintenant trois ans avec Blaise Zabini. Encore un qui avait succombé au charme d'un serpentard.

'C'est une épidémie.' S'était-il dit.

Ron et Blaise vivaient ensemble sur le chemin de traverse dans la maison que Ron avait acheté avec l'argent de Harry ou pour être plus précis avec l'argent du ministère. Harry était très souvent amené à les voir car Ron était devenu son partenaire dans le travail. Ils étaient très fiers d'être devenus les deux meilleurs aurores du service en deux ans. Leur entente parfaite et leur façon de se comprendre sans même avoir à se parler était devenu très vite leur point fort face aux autres équipes d'aurores. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux épanouis dans leur métier. Quand à Blaise, il était passé médicomage depuis quelques semaines. Tout comme Hermione et Théo, ses études avaient été assez longues. En tous cas, on pouvait dire que s'était un couple heureux et très amoureux.

« Harry ? » Ce dernier fut ramené à la réalité par la douce voix de son petit ami.

Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir fermé, il vit le visage suppliant de Ben.

« Harry, j'ai beaucoup pensé à nous ces dernier temps. » En entendant cette phrase, l'aurore se mit à paniquer. Qu'allait lui dire Ben ? « Tu sais, ça marche plutôt bien nous deux. Et j'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais qu'on vive ensemble ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, son esprit était encore partit ailleurs.

'Non mais c'est pas vrai ! La soirée avait si bien commencé !' Se dit-il. 'Mais pourquoi faut-il que je pense à ça… à lui…alors que Ben me demande de vivre avec lui !'

Il repensait à la façon dont il avait découvert son homosexualité. Au fait qu'avant Ben, il n'avait eu que des aventures sans lendemain car il ne pensait qu'à ce baiser !

_Flash Back_

_Il se trouvait dans le jardin du quartier de l'ordre du phénix debout à observer les étoiles. Il faisait nuit et tout le monde était couché. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait._

_« Toujours pas couché Potter ! » Lui demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien._

_« Comme tu le vois Malefoy ! »_

_« T'es insomniaque où tu ne te remets toujours pas de ta victoire ? » Cela faisait une semaine que Harry avait enfin terrassé Voldemort pour le plus grand plaisir de toute la population magique._

_« Un peu des deux je crois. » Depuis que Drago avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry et lui avaient choisit délibérément de s'ignorer. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis mais ils n'étaient pas devenus amis pour autant. « Je me dis que je suis enfin libre et je n'ai pas l'habitude. »_

_« Je comprends. Moi aussi je suis libre et c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre. » Les parents de Drago étaient tous les deux morts dans la bataille finale. Il avait hérité de toute leur fortune et était à présent libre de faire ses propres choix._

_Il restèrent un moment sans rien dire se contentant d'observer les étoiles. Quand Drago brisa le silence._

_« Je ne t'ais pas encore remercié d'avoir tué Voldemort ! »_

_« Je ne te demande pas de le faire ! » Répondit dès aussitôt Harry._

_« Oui mais j'ai envie de le faire. » Lui murmura Drago._

_Harry sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Drago s'était rapproché de lui._

_Quand il releva la tête, il s'aperçu que le visage de son ancien ennemi ne se trouvait pus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il comprit ce que le serpentard s'apprêtait à faire. Il aurait voulu reculer, s'enfuir mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Il aurait voulu lui crier dessus mais sa bouche refusa d'émettre un son. La seule chose qu'il fut capable de faire, fut de fermer les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres de Drago se poser sur les siennes. _

_A ce moment, il reçut le choc de sa vie. Drago avait des lèvres à la fois fermes et douces. Jamais il n'avait goûté des lèvres pareilles. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Drago quémanda un baisé plus approfondi. Il ne pu que gémir quand il sentit la langue de ce dernier toucher la sienne. Tout dans le baiser de Drago était un vrai délice. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il commença à répondre à ce baiser. Peut-être était-ce parce que Drago lui faisait vivre l'instant le plus magique de sa vie. Peut-être que c'était les mains de Drago sur ses hanches. Ou alors ses propres mains dans les cheveux si doux du blond. Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais une chose était sur, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago se sépara de lui. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Harry et lui murmura un quasi indescriptible 'merci'. Et il partit sans plus rien ajouter en laissant un Harry plus que perdu._

_Il passa la nuit à se poser tout un tas de questions. Etait-il gay ? Comment aillait-il réagir face à Drago le lendemain ?_

_Mais sa réponse vint très vite, le lendemain matin. Blaise leur annonça que Drago était partit. Il avait laissé une lettre à son meilleur ami en lui disant qu'il partait pour les Etats-Unis. Depuis, Harry ne l'avait jamais revu. Blaise avait des nouvelles de temps en temps par courrier mais s'était tout._

_Mais une chose était sur, pour rien au monde il oublierait ce baiser._

_Fin Flash Back_

Et voilà, il y repensait encore ! Après il avait collectionné conquêtes sur conquêtes. Aventures d'un soir et jamais rien de sérieux mais il n'avait jamais ressentit la même chose qu'avec Drago. Jusqu'au jour où il avait rencontré Ben. Le professeur était quelqu'un d'adorable et il savait qu'avec lui ça serait différent. Ben n'était pas quelqu'un de juste une nuit et ça il l'avait comprit le premier jour où il avait discuté avec lui. Alors il s'était lancé car pour la première fois il avait envie d'essayer quelque chose de sérieux.

Pourtant, même Ben ne lui faisait pas oublier ce baiser.

« Harry ? »

Harry se réveilla. Ben avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Il attendait sa réponse. Mais qu'allait-il bien lui dire ?

………………………………………………………

Voilà !

Mon tout premier DrayRy !

Oh je suis trop heureuse ! Depuis le temps que je voulais le faire ! C'est quand même mon couple préféré !

Alors ? Dites moi, j'ai bien fait de me lancer ?

A bientôt !

gets…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction.

J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentent.

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………..

**Réponse et surprise inattendue**

_« Harry ? »_

_Harry se réveilla. Ben avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Il attendait sa réponse. Mais qu'allait-il bien lui dire ?_

Il le regarda attentivement. Comment pouvait-il lui dire non pour un simple baiser. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était ce baiser qui l'empêchait d'accepter mais il savait qu'il était en partit responsable de sa réaction. Tout ça parce que ce baiser avait été son obsession depuis le jour où il était arrivé. Jusqu'à Ben, il avait fuit toute relation sérieuse. Un jour, Hermione lui avait dit qu'il avait peur de s'engager et que inconsciemment il repoussait tous ses amants pour ne pas avoir à entrer dans une vraie relation de couple. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tord, après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, il voulait se sentir libre. Sans aucune attache. Un bon nombre de ses amants avaient voulu le revoir mais lui ne voulait pas.

'Jamais deux fois avec le même' était sa devise. Il lui arrivait quand même parfois de recoucher avec un ancien amant mais s'était juste pour prendre du bon temps ! Jamais rien de plus.

Mais cela avait changé, il y avait un an et demi ! Sa relation avec Ben avait mis fin à ses habitudes volages. Il lui apportait une sorte de stabilité. Lui qui était du genre fonceur et à agir sans réfléchir, il s'était apaisé en la présence de son petit ami.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« Écoutes Ben, je.. » Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était coupé.

« Non Harry ! Ne me donne pas ta réponse maintenant. » Voyant que Harry ne comprenait pas, il s'expliqua. « Je sais que si tu réponds maintenant, tu vas me dire que tu ne te sens pas prêt ou quelque chose comme ça et je t'avoue franchement que je ne veux pas entendre ça. Pas ce soir. »

« Mais… »

« Non harry. Je te demande d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. De prendre un peu de temps. Je te demande juste de ne pas me faire attendre une éternité avant de me donner ta réponse. Et surtout de bien y penser. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas y réfléchir vraiment cette fois-ci ? »

Ben avait rajouté 'cette fois-ci' car même si c'était sa première demande officielle, cela faisait quelques mois qu'il en parlait dans des sous entendus. Bien sur, Harry avait toujours fait mine de ne rien comprendre ou de rire en faisant croire à une blague. Néanmoins Ben n'était pas crédule, il avait très bien comprit que si Harry faisait l'ignorant, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas encore vivre avec lui. Cependant, lui, il avait vraiment envie de plus s'engager avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il en avait marre de ne pas le voir quand il voulait. De ne le voir que principalement le week-end. Il connaissait la réputation que Harry avait avant de le rencontrer. Il était heureux d'avoir été le seul homme que Harry ait accepté de garder dans sa vie. Mais en même temps il avait peur car il sentait que quelque chose retenait son petit ami.

« D'accord, je vais y réfléchir. Je te le promets. »

« Merci. »

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ce dernier répondit dès aussitôt à son baiser en passant ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Ben savait que l'instant d'après il se retrouverait dans sa chambre toujours dévoré par la bouche de Harry. C'est quelque chose qu'il avait apprit à connaître du brun. Quand il était anxieux ou que quelque chose le dérangeait dans leur relation, il prenait la fuite en l'emmenant dans sa chambre pour qu'ils fassent l'amour. C'était effectivement un bon moyen de détourner l'attention car il savait que Ben ne lui résistait jamais bien longtemps.

Il avait bien deviné car à peine arrivé, Harry s'attaquait déjà aux boutons de sa chemise. Une fois totalement ouverte, il la fit glisser sur ses épaules en léchant et en embrassant chaque centimètres de son torse. Ben était en transe, Harry savait vraiment s'y prendre pour le faire frémir d'anticipation. Le brun se mit à genoux et déboutonna progressivement le pantalon de Ben en le regardant avec une lueur coquine au fond des yeux. Et en l'espace d'un instant, le professeur se retrouva nu devant la bouche gourmande de l'aurore.

Lorsque Harry s'empara de sa virilité, Ben ne pu que gémir. La bouche du brun était si chaude et douce.

« Hum…Harry….oui…oui… » Ne cessait de répéter Ben en caressant la chevelure du brun.

Lorsque Harry sentit que Ben ne tarderait pas à venir, il lui introduit un doigt dans son intimité et commença à le bouger dans la même cadence que sa bouche prenait sur son membre. En sentant le doigt de Harry, Ben ne pu se retenir et jouit dans le bouche de son petit ami.

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçu Harry encore tout habillé avec une lueur de satisfaction qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Soudain prit d'une impulsion, Ben prit Harry dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit. Il le déshabilla lentement en profitant de chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Harry n'était certes, pas le garçon le plus musclé qu'il puisse avoir ou non plus tout droit sortit d'un catalogue de mode, mais il était d'une beauté unique, à couper le souffle. Il continua tout aussi doucement sa progression et lorsqu'il arriva à son caleçon, il sourit en s'apercevant qu'il semblait très pressé qu'il lui enlève la dernière barrière de tissu recouvrant ses parties intimes.

« Ben… » Murmura Harry suppliant.

Bien entendu, il ne résista pas à l'appel. Il lui enleva son caleçon et il commença à lécher le sexe tendu du brun en se délectant de ses gémissements. Entendre Harry gémir comme cela l'avait vraiment ré excité. Il continua tout en préparant l'aurore de ses doigts à sa prochaine venue. Une fois qu'il le sentit prêt, il arrêta sa douce torture pour aussitôt le pénétrer délicatement.

Harry se crispa quelques instant sous la nouvelle intrusion mais se détendit très vite. Ce fut même lui qui intima le premier coup de rein qui les firent gémirent à l'unisson. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry atteignait l'orgasme suivit de près par Ben.

« Je t'aime. » Lui dit Ben amoureusement en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard, il finit par se caler dans ses bras pour s'endormir presque aussitôt. C'était également une des choses qui rendait Ben triste. Harry ne lui disait jamais 'je t'aime' de sa propre initiative. Il lui disait parfois un simple 'moi aussi' ou lui souriait et l'embrassait en guise de réponse. Mais bon, Ben se consolait en se disant que Harry l'avait tout de même choisit lui et qu'il n'était pas du genre à rester avec quelqu'un si il ne tenait pas à lui. Et il avait raison, Harry tenait beaucoup à lui. A sa manière, certes, mais il était profondément attaché à Ben.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée du lendemain chez Ben à profiter l'un de l'autre. Quand Harry repartit chez lui, Ben soupira. Il avait tellement envie que Harry change d'avis et accepte qu'ils vivent ensemble. Mais il savait que si il lui forçait trop la main, Harry se braquerait et il risquerait de tout gâcher.

Harry, quand à lui, était vraiment perdu. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un était vraiment différent que de vivre avec cette personne. C'est pour cela que pendant sa journée de travail, le lendemain, son esprit n'était pas vraiment présent.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? » Finit par lui demander Ron qui avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ron et Harry étaient vraiment proches. Quelques fois on les appelait les jumeaux. Pas pour leur physique qui était en tout point différent. Ron était plus grand et musclé que Harry. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés court et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malices. Mais au niveau caractère, ils étaient semblables, allant même jusqu'à finir les phrases de l'autre comme Fred et Georges. Ils étaient aussi tous les deux impulsifs et fonceurs. Bien sur, Harry l'était moins depuis qu'il était avec Ben. Mais contrairement à lui, Ron ne s'était pas assagit à vivre avec Blaise. Bien au contraire, les deux tourtereaux s'amusaient sans cesse et Harry prenait un malin plaisir à écouter les frasques de ces deux là. Aussi loin que Harry s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu Blaise et Ron se disputer. Ils se taquinaient souvent mais toujours de façon à ne pas blesser l'autre. Et vu comment son ami était heureux depuis qu'il était avec Blaise, il se doutait que dans le privé, rien était différent.

« Harry ? » Interpella de nouveau Ron en voyant que son ami ne lui répondait pas.

« Ben veut qu'on vive ensemble ! » Annonça le brun subitement.

« Oh ! Je vois. Et tu lui as dis quoi ? » Ron connaissait Harry et il savait qu'il n'avait jamais voulut s'engager avant sa rencontre avec Ben. Alors, il se doutait que vivre avec quelqu'un était un grand pas pour lui.

« Et bien, je ne lui ais encore rien dis. Il n'a pas voulut que je réponde tout de suite. Il veut que je réfléchisse bien avant de prendre ma décision. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, il a eu raison. Je te connais et je sais que si il avait exigé un réponse dans l'immédiat tu aurais refusé ! »

« Je crois bien que tu dis vrai ! Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'attendra pas indéfiniment et je ne veux pas le perdre. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je me sens bien avec lui. Je n'ai pas du tout envie que ça se termine entre nous. »

« Tu aimes te réveiller dans ses bras le matin ? »

« Bien sur ! C'est une évidence. J'aime être avec lui. Sinon nous serions plus ensemble depuis longtemps ! »

« Alors je ne vois pas ce que tu attends pour te lancer ! »

« Moi non plus. » Répondit-il pensivement. « Moi non plus. »

Ron préféra laisser son ami cogiter tout seul. Après tout, s'était à lui seul de prendre sa décision. Il retourna de son côté du bureau pour remplir tout un tas de papiers sur leurs interventions de la semaine d'avant. Le matin était souvent réservé à ça quand il n'y avait pas une urgence bien sur.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry rentra chez lui exténué. La journée s'était avérée plus éprouvante qu'elle avait commencé. Ils avaient commencés par rédiger un rapport puis vers onze heures, leur chef était entré dans leur bureau pour les envoyés dans un petit village où deux hommes s'affrontaient pour une histoire de famille. Il avait d'abord fallu les désarmer et ensuite essayer de résoudre le problème. Les désarmer n'avait pas été difficile mais résoudre leur querelle avait été plus qu'éprouvant. C'était le genre de chose épuisante qu'il ne supportait pas de faire. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était confortablement installé dans son canapé avec un plateau repas tout en regardant un film à la télévision.

'Rien de tel pour ce changer les idées et passer une soirée tranquille' Se dit-il.

Il avait parlé trop vite car le film était commencé depuis dix minutes que quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. Il eu bien envie de ne pas répondre mais il entendit clairement sa meilleure amie crier qu'elle savait qu'il était là. Donc c'est en traînant des pieds qu'il décida de quand même aller lui ouvrir. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas voir Hermione, bien au contraire, mais il sentait les ennuis arriver avec elle. Et ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête. Il voulait regarder son film, affalé devant la télévision et ensuite aller se coucher.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il vit entrer une vraie furie dans sa maison. Il eu à peine le temps de la voir passer qu'elle se trouvait déjà dans son salon l'attendant les mains sur les hanches.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione ! Oui je vais très bien et toi ? » Lança Harry, un brin énervé par le comportement de la jeune fille.

« Oh arrête ! Les sarcasmes ne marchent pas avec moi ! » Répliqua Hermione.

« Merlin mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ! » Dit-il dramatiquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh l'ironie non plus ne marche pas ! »

« Bon ! Si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe pour que tu viennes m'agresser jusque chez moi à cette heure-ci et qui ne puisse pas attendre demain ou même ce week-end ! » S'énerva Harry pour de bon.

« Pourquoi as-tu refusé ? » Finit par dire la jeune femme soudain beaucoup plus douce avec un ton presque suppliant.

« Mais de quoi tu… » Soudain il comprit. « Oh je vois ! »

Oui il voyait, Ben et Hermione étaient très proches. Pas aussi proche que Hermione et lui mais il savait que Ben se confiait régulièrement à la jeune femme. Ce la lui rappelait un peu la relation que lui avait avec Blaise. Ils n'étaient pas aussi proches que Ron, Hermione et lui mais ils s'étaient beaucoup liés d'amitié depuis sa participation à la guerre. Et cela, s'était accentué lors de sa mise en couple avec Ron.

« Il est si gentil ! Vous formez un si beau couple ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! » Riposta-t-il, assez froidement.

« Je sais harry. Je suis désolé. Mais il avait tout prévu, le dîner, la… »

« Tu étais au courant ? » La coupa-t-il.

« Oui, il m'en avait parlé. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour te demander de vivre avec lui. »

« Je ne savais pas. »

« Il voulait que ce soit une surprise. Il m'a demandé des conseils pour que vous passiez une soirée romantique. »

« Mais c'était une magnifique soirée quand même. Et puis je n'ai pas dis non ! C'est lui qui a voulu que je réfléchisse ! » Se défendit-il.

« Oh arrête Harry. Il t'a seulement dit ça parce qu'il voyait bien que tu aillais refuser ! »

Harry voulut s'offusquer et nier tout en bloque mais ne pu pas. Il baissa la tête en signe d'abandon. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Hermione avait raison. Il n'en était pas sur mais, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il aurait dès aussitôt refusé si Ben ne lui avait pas demandé d'attendre avant de lui donner sa réponse. Il y avait pensé toute la semaine mais ne savait toujours pas quoi décider.

« Il t'as dis quoi ? »

« Et bien, il m'a raconté un peu votre soirée. Surtout l'angoisse qu'il a vue dans tes yeux quand il a parlé d'aménager avec toi. Et…. » Elle n'osa pas terminer sa phrase.

« Et quoi ? »

« Et bien le fait que dès qu'il y quelque chose qui ne va pas entre vous ou qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux éluder, tu transplanes avec lui dans sa chambre pour que vous fassiez l'amour. » Dit-elle très vite.

« En gros, tu sais tout ! »

« Disons qu'il n'est pas entré dans les détails mais oui. »

« Juste une question Hermione ? C'est moi ou lui ton meilleur ami ? »

« Oh Harry ! Arrête de jouer au gamin ! Tu sais bien que Ron et toi, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis ! Mais j'ai le droit d'être proche de Ben ! Je le connaissais avant toi ! Et puis, lui a peut-être besoin de se confier à quelqu'un qui te connais aussi ! Et puis ne fais pas celui qui est outré ! Tu l'as blessé Harry ! Tu crois que je serais venue si je n'avais pas vue à quel point il était malheureux ! »

« Il est malheureux ! » S'inquiéta soudain Harry.

« Bien sur qu'il est malheureux ! L'homme qu'il aime refuse de vivre avec lui et il ne sait même pas pourquoi ! D'ailleurs pourquoi ? »

« Ca c'est mon affaire ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux ! Je tiens à lui ! » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur son canapé dépité.

« Je sais Harry. » elle le rejoignit et le serra dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva pour partir. « Je dois y aller, Théo doit m'attendre. Réfléchis bien, Harry. Ben est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

« Je sais hermione. » Il la raccompagna à la porte. « Passe le bonjour à Théo de ma part. » Lui dit-il avant de la voir transplaner.

Une fois Hermione partit, il ne finit même pas ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau repas. Il rangea tout avec des gestes mécaniques et alla directement se coucher. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se leva, il avait prit sa décision. Il fallait qu' il aille voir Ben.

Il alla au travail comme prévu mais en milieu de journée il dit à Ron qu'il devait faire une course urgente et que si il avait besoin de lui, il n'avait qu'à l'appeler sur son portable. Appareils qui étaient à présent très courants cher les sorciers. Bien sur, ils étaient différents des moldus. C'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient dotés de capacités magiques que eux seuls pouvaient utiliser. Il eu juste le temps d'entendre Ron lui crier que le lendemain soir il organisait une soirée avec Blaise et qu'il avait intérêt à être présent avec Ben. Il lui cria de loin qu'il serait là mais deux secondes plus tard, il avait disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Il se rendit directement au secteur de transplanage pour se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard dans l'université de droit sorcier. Il demanda à au secrétariat si Ben Taylor donnait un cours en ce moment et où il se trouvait. La secrétaire lui indiqua qu'il finissait son cours dans dix minutes et qu'il se trouvait dans la salle 102 et elle lui expliqua où il devait aller pour s'y rendre. Aussitôt l'information enregistrée, Harry se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Heureusement pour lui qu'à cette heure, peu de personne se trouvait dans les couloirs.

A seize heure pile, il était devant la porte 102. Il était certes légèrement essoufflé mais Ben n'était pas encore sortit de sa classe puisqu'il l'entendait encore parler à travers la porte. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur une horde d'élèves qui sortaient de cours. Il attendit que tout le monde soit sortit pour entrer à son tour dans la classe.

Ben qui était de dos rangeait ses feuilles de cours. Harry toussota pour lui signaler sa présence.

« Oui ! » Questionna Ben en se retournant. « Oh Harry ! »

Harry lui sourit et avança vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour toi ! » Dit-il en se détachant.

« Bonjour ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? On ne devait pas se voir avant demain, non ? »

« Si ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. » Harry commença à angoisser. Bien sur, il devait lui donner sa réponse mais le penser très fort et se retrouver devant Ben était totalement différent. « Heu…voilà ! C'est à propos de ta proposition de samedi dernier. »

En entendant ses mots, le regard de Ben vacilla. Harry pu y voir de la crainte.

« J'accepte ! » Harry avait lâché ça d'un coup.

C'est toujours ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était nerveux et qu'il devait annoncer quelque chose d'important. Ben mit quelques minutes à réagir.

« Tu veux dire que tu acceptes que l'on vive ensemble ? » Harry acquiesça espérant juste qu'il ne regretterait pas sa décision. « Oh Harry ! C'est formidable je suis tellement heureux ! » Ben sauta sur Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Un peu de plus et il le faisait tourner dans les airs tellement il était euphorique. « Je te préviens Harry ! Je te garde avec moi ce soir ! Et je te jure qu'on va fêter ça ! »

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée et la soirée ensemble. Ils discutèrent beaucoup de l'endroit où ils allaient vivrent et de quand le déménagement s'effectuerait. Ils décidèrent de vivre chez Harry qui avait une maison plus grande et qui lui appartenait déjà. L'aurore aurait quitté sa maison pour rien au monde. Il se sentait trop bien dans cet endroit. Il demanda juste à Ben d'attendre un mois avant de déménager. Le professeur ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, il fallait attendre mais il ne protesta pas. Harry acceptait de vivre avec lui et ça s'était déjà suffisant à son bonheur.

En fait, Harry lui avait demander un mois parce que bien qu'il ait accepté de vivre avec Ben, il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à le faire. Il se dit qu'en un mois, il avait le temps de s'habituer à l'idée que maintenant il ne vivrait plus seul.

Le lendemain soir, Harry passa chercher Ben pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble chez Blaise et Ron. Il n'avait pas redemandé à Ron pourquoi ils organisaient une soirée car il n'avait pas revu Ron de la journée. Il avait juste reçu un hibou lui demandant si il se souvenait de la soirée et qu'il devait être présent à dix neuf heures.

A dix neuf heures quinze, il sonnait chez son meilleur ami. La ponctualité n'avait jamais été son fort !

« Harry, Ben ! » S'écria le rouquin en les faisant entrer. « Entrez ! Vous êtes les derniers ! »

Ils entrèrent à la suite de Ron. Hermione, Ginny et Neville s'avancèrent vivement vers eux pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Au moment où Harry tourna la tête pour apercevoir qui pouvait bien être les autres personnes invitées qui discutaient sur sa droite, son cœur manqua un battement.

Il était là ! Lui, son obsession depuis cinq ans, discutant tranquillement avec Pansy, Théo et Blaise. Il souriait joyeusement à Pansy qui semblait lui raconter quelque chose de drôle au vu des grands gestes qu'elle faisait.

« Harry ça va ? » demanda Ron.

L'aurore se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivé. Il était resté à fixer Drago qui maintenant le regardait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Sauf peut-être qu'il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds mais il n'y avait plus de gel pour les retenir en arrière. Quelques mèches lui chatouillaient la nuque et le coin des yeux. Il avait toujours le nez droit et le visage fin. Ses yeux, deux perles grises avec quelques nuances de bleus n'exprimaient plus le froid et le dédain d'autrefois. Il portait un jean délavé et une chemise blanche par-dessus qui augmentait son coté sexy. Harry était troublé. Comment devait-il régir ?

« Harry ? » S'inquiéta Ben.

Cette fois-ci, le brun sortit de sa torpeur. Il sourit à Ben et s'avança vers le groupe pour dire bonjour. Il embrassa Pansy et serra les mains de Blaise et Théo. Quand se fut au tour de Drago, il s'approcha doucement et lui tendit la main.

« Malefoy ! »

« Potter ! » Répondit Drago en lui serrant la main et ne le quittant pas du regard. Et voilà, il se sentit frissonner au contact de la main de Drago.

« Tu te rends compte Harry ! Drago est enfin de retour parmi nous ! » S'extasia Pansy ce qui lui fit couper le contact visuel.

« Oh ! » fut tout ce qu'il pu répondre.

Ensuite tout le monde commença à parler du pourquoi Drago était de retour. Harry apprit qu'il revenait définitivement en Angleterre et qu'il allait ouvrir une galerie qui exposerait des photographies d'artistes. Lui, par contre, ne dit rien. Il était trop occupé à observer Drago qui semblait faire la même chose de son côté. Ce fut au moment où il entendit Ben annoncer qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble qu'il reprit contact avec la réalité.

Il avait totalement oublié Ben. Et voilà, il fallait que l'objet de son obsession depuis cinq ans pointe le bout de son nez le lendemain où il avait accepté de vivre avec Ben.

Tout le monde les félicita mais il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Ils passèrent à table où tout le monde parla de tout. Cependant, il n'était toujours pas présent dans les conversations. C'est pour cela qu'avant de prendre le café, il décida de sortir quelques instants pour respirer.

Cela lui fit du bien de se retrouver dehors à l'air libre. Loin des autres, loin de Ben, loin de lui.

« Tu aimes toujours t'isoler. »

Le cœur de Harry se mit soudain à battre plus vite quand il reconnu la voix de la personne derrière lui.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Voilà !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre ?

Avez-vous survécu au lemon de Harry et Ben ? Et ai-je réussi mon petit lemon ?

D'après-vous qui est derrière Harry ? (Je sais, la question n'est pas trop dur ! lol) mais d'après vous comment la confrontation Harry/Drago va se passer ?

En tout cas, je prends un vrai plaisir à écrire cette fiction !

J'espère que vous prenez aussi du plaisir à la lire.

N'oubliez pas de me mettre une review pour me dire votre avis !

Alors je sais que tous les auteurs vous prennent la tête avec ça mais c'est un peu notre récompense ! Où ça peut aussi nous aider à nous améliorer !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le mode !

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre 3 semaines mais l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous les semaines passées !

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Merci à vous tous pour vos gentilles reviews !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………..

**Provocation et jalousie**

_« Tu aimes toujours t'isoler. »_

_Le cœur de Harry se mit soudain à battre plus vite quand il reconnu la voix de la personne derrière lui._

« Et toi, tu aimes toujours me surprendre pendant que je m'isole ! » Dit-il sans se retourner.

Drago rigola à cette phrase. Les choses n'avaient peut-être pas changé tant que ça en cinq ans.

« Et oui. J'ai toujours aimé te surprendre. Tu devrais le savoir. » Ajouta le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait très bien comprit l'allusion que venait de faire Drago. Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Pour une fois, l'ancien serpentard n'avait pas fait preuve d'une grande subtilité. Mais lui, ne se sentait pas prêt à parler de tout ça. Déjà qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre son retour définitif d'Amérique. Il se trouvait bien assez chamboulé comme ça.

Malgré cela, il finit par se retourner quand même. Quand il se retrouva seul face à Drago pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il l'observa longuement à la dérober pendant que Drago regardait le paysage puis il le vit tourner doucement la tête vers lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua un tout petit anneau en argent à l'oreille de ce dernier. Il fut fasciné par cet anneau à tel point qu'il ne pu détacher le regard de l'oreille du blond pendant un long moment. Il avait envie de le toucher et peut-être en même temps toucher cette peau qui paraissait si douce.

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce à quoi il venait de penser, il se sentit mal à l'aise et décida donc de marcher vers la fontaine qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Sentant que Drago ne suivait pas, il se retourna vers lui et l'incita à venir avec lui. C'était peut-être une erreur de sa part mais une chose était sur, il ne voulait pas que Drago parte. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et l'accompagna jusqu'à la fontaine. Le trajet se fit en silence. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Mais le calme qui régnait entre eux n'était qu'une façade. Ce silence était lourd et pesant.

« Je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueur ! » Finit par dire Drago après un long moment.

« Quoi ? » Harry ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Des félicitations pour quoi ? Il s'était tellement passé de chose dans sa vie en cinq ans.

« Et bien de ton emménagement avec l'homme de ta vie ! Ca n'a pas l'air de te toucher plus que ça ! » Développa sarcastiquement Drago.

Harry aurait juré percevoir une légère amertume dans le ton employé par Drago. Mais il se dit plutôt que le blond se fichait de lui. Ce n'était pas son genre de parler avec regret. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Drago n'allait pas être jaloux pour un simple baiser qui avait eu lieu cinq ans auparavant.

« Je te rassure, ça me touche vraiment ! Et je suis très heureux de vivre avec Ben ! » Répondit-il légèrement énervé. Il ne savait pas si il était agacé par les paroles de Drago ou envers lui-même qui venait d'espérer que les paroles de l'ancien serpentard pouvaient être du à une crise de jalousie.

'Et voilà ! Il a vraiment le don pour m'irriter !' Se dit-il. Harry n'avait plus l'habitude de s'énerver comme ça. Etre avec Ben l'avait vraiment calmé. Il fallait croire que les mauvaises habitudes revenaient au galop en présence du blond. D'un autre côté, ça lui faisait du bien. Son tempérament fougueux avait besoin de sortir de temps en temps. Heureusement que son métier le faisait se défouler.

« Oh mais ne te sens pas le besoin de te justifier devant moi. » Continua Drago. « Je suis ravi pour toi ! » Cette phrase sonnait faux mais Harry ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte car il se détendit aussitôt.

« D'accord, excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. »

« Un trop plein d'émotion peut-être. » Proposa Drago qui comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Harry.

« Ça c'est sur. » Murmura Harry si bas que l'ancien serpentard ne fut pas sur d'avoir bien comprit. « Alors ! » Se reprit-il. « Racontes-moi ce que tu as fais pendant toutes ses années ? »

Drago fut surprit du changement de comportement de Harry. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire. Il savait qu'il avait abusé en mettant en doute ses sentiments pour son petit ami. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui. Tout le monde lui avait dit que Harry était en couple avec un adorable et bel homme. Et lui, bien que déçu que le brun soit avec quelqu'un, avait été heureux pour lui. Car si Harry avait été obsédé par un simple baiser pendant cinq ans, Drago n'avait pas été mieux. Rien que pendant la guerre, il se sentait déjà très attiré par son ancien ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était revenu en Angleterre en partie pour le revoir et peut-être tenter quelque chose. Mais savoir que le brun avait quelqu'un ne l'avait pas tant chamboulé que ça sur le moment. Il savait qu'ils ne s'étaient rien promit et qu'ils n'avaient échangé qu'un simple baiser de remerciement. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit avant de le revoir.

Quand il avait vu Harry entrer dans la pièce, il avait sentit son cœur s'emballer. Le brun était éblouissant. Beaucoup d'anciens sentiments étaient ressurgit en quelques secondes.

Mais en rencontrant le fameux petit ami qui était soit disant si parfait, il avait été déçu. Bien qu'il soit joli garçon, Drago ne voyant vraiment pas se qu'il avait de si exceptionnel que ça. En tout cas, ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qui l'attirait. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de jalousie qui lui faisait dire ça mais il le trouvait quelconque. Trop musclé, trop gentil, trop aimable. Pour résumé, il le trouvait trop parfait pour être vrai. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait fait vraiment détester Ben au court du repas. Il n'aimait tout simplement pas l'influence que celui-ci avait sur Harry. Il avait été déçu de s'apercevoir que l'ancien gryffondor ait autant changé. Ce n'était plus le même garçon fougueux et plein d'énergie qui l'avait séduit. Car même si il avait toujours revendiqué que son côté rebelle à toujours attirer les ennuis était vraiment quelque chose qui l'exaspérait, la réalité était toute autre ! Il adorait le côté impulsif du survivant. Et il avait vraiment l'impression que ce changement de comportement était du à sa relation avec le professeur. Il se fit note à lui-même d'en parler à Blaise.

« Drago ? » Avec toutes ses réflexions, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Harry attendait qu'il lui réponde.

« Oh oui. Pardon ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Je sais ce que c'est ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! » Lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. « Alors, raconte ! »

« Oui et bien…. »

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un les interrompaient.

« Harry ! Où es-tu ? » Appela une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Ben.

Harry sursauta ne s'attendant pas à être dérangé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'il était sortit. Et où ils étaient, Ben ne pouvait pas les voir.

« Harry ! » Entendit-il de nouveau crié par Ben.

« Je crois que ton petit ami s'impatiente. » Le coupa Drago légèrement froid.

« Heu…oui » Commença à réagir le brun. « On est là Ben ! » Cria-il un peu plus fort.

Il entendit Ben se rapprocher.

« Tu es là ! Mais que faisais-tu dehors ! » Dit-il tout joyeux avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Drago. « Ah, tu es là aussi. » Le ton employé montrait clairement qu'il ne semblait pas ravi de cette constatation.

Effectivement, bien qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Drago, il pouvait dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il avait bien remarqué que Harry avait réagit bizarrement en apercevant le blond. Il avait aussi très bien vu les coups d'oeils que les deux garçons s'étaient lancés pendant tout le repas. Il n'aimait pas son côté froid et distant qu'il utilisait seulement avec lui. Au début de la soirée, il avait mit ça sur le compte qu'il était le seul à ne pas le connaître mais le regard que lui lançait Drago en ce moment même lui faisait penser que cela n'avait rien avoir avec ça.

« Et oui, je suis là aussi. » Répondit le blond assez froidement. Il était énervé que Ben soit arrivé au moment où Harry commençait à se détendre en sa présence.

Ce dernier percevant le malaise entre les deux hommes, décida de couper court à cette échange plutôt froid.

« Oui, Malefoy allait me raconter ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces cinq années ! » Dit-il en essayant de paraître le plus joyeux possible.

« Ah ! Intéressant ! » Dit le professeur plus par politesse qu'autre chose. En réalité, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien en la présence du blond. Il voulait l'éloigner le plus possible de Harry. « Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner dans la maison. Les autres doivent se demander ce que nous faisons. »

« Heu…oui. Enfin… Malefoy allait… » Bafouilla le brun.

« Ton petit copain a raison Potter ! Et puis c'est ma première soirée ici donc je voudrais profiter de tout le monde ! Pansy doit déjà harceler tout le monde pour savoir où je suis. Un jour elle arrivera peut-être à comprendre que je préfère les hommes ! » Dit-il en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Bien sur que Pansy le savait ! Elle l'acceptait même très bien. Elle ne poursuivait plus Drago depuis leur septième année. Elle était sa meilleure amie et rien d'autre. Aucune ambiguïté n'avait lieu entre eux. Il avait dit ça juste pour provoquer. Cela sembla marcher car bien que son petit ami était près de lui, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à cette remarque. Ben passa son regard de l'un à l'autre. Décidément, il n'appréciait vraiment pas ce Drago Malefoy. Il aurait préféré qu'il reste en Amérique !

« Au fait, je fais une expo dans trois semaines dans ma galerie. Vous êtes bien sur invités ! »

« Oh je serais heureux de venir. Je ne suis jamais allé à un expo ! » S'exclama Harry vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle.

« Bon je vous laisse. » Reprit Drago. « Potter ! Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu et j'espère qu'on pourra finir cette conversation tranquillement un de ces quatre ! » Dit-il avec un sourire à faire fondre.

« Heu…oui bien sur ! » Répondit Harry.

« Nous auront sûrement l'occasion de nous revoir seuls. » Finit-il par dire en regardant Ben cette fois-ci. « A plus tard Ted ! »

« Ben ! C'est Ben ! » Le contredit le professeur un brun énervé qu'il ait oublié son prénom.

« Peu importe ! » Continua le blond. En fait, il n'avait pas du tout oublié son prénom. Il avait fait exprès de se tromper. « A tout à l'heure ! » Et il se retourna pour de bon afin de se diriger vers la maison.

Une fois que Drago ne fut plus en vue, Ben reprit la parole.

« Il est vraiment arrogant ce type ! »

« Oh tu sais, Malefoy a toujours été comme ça ! Froid, distant et sarcastique ! Ne se préoccupant que des ses propres désirs avant de voir ceux des autres. » Dit-il avec un fond de tristesse dans la voix qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Ben.

« Oui et bien je ne le sens vraiment pas ce type ! »

Harry comprenait sa réaction. Drago n'avait été très chaleureux avec lui. Mais il fallait être honnête, Ben non plus n'avait pas été d'une grande sympathie envers le blond.

« Vous avez déjà été amants ? » Demanda Ben d'un coup.

« Quoi ! Non bien sur que non ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Tu as l'air bizarre depuis son arrivé ! Et puis, ses sous-entendus de tout à l'heure n'ont rien arrangés ! » Dit-il septique.

« Il a fait ça pour me mettre mal à l'aise, c'est tout. Mais non, il n'y a rien. »

« Tu es sur ! » Harry sembla réfléchir un instant.

Bien sur que non il n'était pas sur. Mais il se voyait mal lui dire qu'un simple baiser échanger avec Drago il y a cinq ans le hantait encore. Non, valait mieux ne rien lui dire pour le protéger. Enfin, finalement s'était peut-être lui-même qu'il protégeait en ne disant rien.

'Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Une petite attirance peut-être. C'est normal après tout, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est le jour où il m'a embrassé ! Ce n'est vraiment rien du tout !' Se dit-il.

« Harry ? » Et voilà, il était repartit dans ses pensées.

« Hein…heu…oui bien sur que je suis sur ! Malefoy et moi avons étions ennemis avant la guerre ! »

« Oui enfin vous ne vous parliez pas comme des ennemis tout à l'heure. »

« Nous avons grandit et mûri sans doute. »

« Possible. » Finit par dire Ben. « Au fait, pourquoi vous vous appelez par vos nom de famille ? Vous êtes les deux seuls à le faire. »

« Je ne sais pas. L'habitude peut-être. On s'est toujours appelé soit par nos noms de famille, soit par des surnoms méchants au temps de Poudlard ! C'est là que tu vois que nous ne sommes pas si proche que tu le crois. »

« Dans un sens oui, on pourrait croire que ça vous éloigne mais ça me donne plus l'impression que c'est quelque chose de bien à vous ! »

« Mais non ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! De tout façon, que tu le veuilles ou non, Malefoy a fait partit de ma vie pendant plus de sept ans ! J'ai vécu des choses avant de te rencontrer ! » S'énerva pour de bon Harry.

Il ne voulait plus parler de ça avec Ben. Avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Ben parut étonné de cette réaction. Il n'aimait pas voir Harry s'énerver. Ce n'était plus dans ses habitudes de le faire. Décidément, il détestait ce Malefoy !

« Oh Harry, ne t'énerve pas. Je suis désolé. Je dois admettre que je suis peut-être un peu jaloux. Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça. »

Cette phrase calma Harry. Après tout il n'avait rien fait pour rassurer Ben. Il avait été distant avec lui dès le moment où il avait vu Drago.

« Bon assez parlé de Malefoy ! Si on parlait de nous plutôt ! » Dit Harry de manière suggestive. « Je rentrerais bien chez toi ! » Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. « J'ai envie de toi ! » Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« Alors allons-y ! » Ben aurait du être heureux de cette initiative mais il savait que Harry faisait ça pour éviter le sujet Drago Malefoy. Mais comment lui dire non alors qu'il commençait à lui mordiller l'oreille gauche.

Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry se dit que s'était dommage que Ben n'ait pas d'anneau à son oreille.

Ils rentrèrent pour dire au revoir à tout le monde et transplanèrent directement dans la chambre de Ben comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire.

Drago les avaient regardé s'en aller avec une certaine amertume. Ils se doutaient qu'une fois rentrés les deux amants allaient faire l'amour et le savoir l'horripilait.

« Alors heureux d'être de retour parmi nous Drago ! »Lui dit Blaise qui venait de s'approcher de lui.

« Oui très. C'est dur à admettre mais vous me manquiez ! » Répondit le blond en reprenant contenance.

« Même Ron ? »

« Et oui ! Même Ron ! Mais si tu lui dis, je ne donne pas cher de tes bijoux de famille ! Et je crois que ton Ronny d'amour ne serait pas très heureux de ça ! » Menaça Drago mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

Blaise déglutit devant la menace. C'est qu'il y tenait à ses bijoux de famille comme le disait Drago. Et Ron aussi y tenait, ça il en était certain !

« En fait, je suis vraiment content de revoir tout le monde ! »

« Mais on est aussi content que tu sois revenu ! » lui dit sincèrement Blaise.

« Vous n'avez pas changés en tout cas ! »

« Toujours les même et heureux de l'être ! »

« Sauf peut-être Potter. » Lança-t-il en essayant d'être subtile.

« C'est vrai que depuis qu'il est avec Ben, Harry est plus… comment dire…calme. »

« C'est ce Ben qui veut ça ? »

« Oui je crois. Ben n'aime pas quand il s'énerve. Enfin d'après Ron. Moi je ne le vois pas beaucoup. Je vois plus Harry quand il vient passer des soirées avec Ron et moi ! »

« C'est bien l'impression que j'ai eu. »

« Drago ! Viens voir ! » L'appela Pansy en les coupant dans leur conversation pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago. Il ne voulait que Blaise se doute de quelque chose.

« J'arrive ! » Lui cria-t-il pour toute réponse. Il commença à se lever quand Blaise l'interrompit.

« Drago. »

« Oui. » Dit-il en se retournant.

« Tu as toujours le béguin pour lui, n'est ce pas ? » Interrogea Blaise paraissant quand même sur de lui.

'Apparemment il se doutait déjà de quelque chose' se dit Drago. Il n'avait pas à préciser le nom de la personne. Il savait que Blaise était au courant de son béguin pour Harry pendant qu'ils avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'ils avaient combattus ensemble.

« Peut-être. » Répondit simplement celui-ci.

Blaise acquiesça mais ne rajouta rien. Il sentait que l'arrivé de Drago allait chambouler les choses dans leurs vies. Et il avait raison.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la soirée chez Ron et Blaise. Harry avait passé le reste du week-end chez Ben à chercher à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait face à l'arrivée de Drago et cela il avait réussit à y voir plus clair. Bien sur, le retour du blond l'avait incontestablement chamboulé. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait réapparaître la personne qui nous avait tant obsédé pendant cinq années. Même si il savait qu'il le reverrait un jour, car Drago avait gardé des contacts avec Blaise, Harry ne s'y était cependant pas préparé.

Malgré cela, une fois rentré avec Ben, ses idées s'étaient remises en place. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit et avait réalisé que Drago était juste un fantasme, une sorte de substitution qui en fait cachait se peur de l'engagement.

Ben ne lui avait pas reparlé de la soirée, et encore moins de Drago. Cependant, Harry voyait bien les fréquents coups d'œil inquiets qu'il lui avait lancé dès qu'il pensait que Harry ne le voyait pas. Et ce, pendant tout le reste du week-end. Le lundi, quand il l'avait laissé pour partir travailler, Ben l'avait serré très fort dans ses bras en lui faisant promettre de lui téléphoner le soir même comme pour s'assurer que Harry ne l'oubli pas. Trois jours étaient passés et Ben était déjà venus deux fois le voir pour qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble. Chose qu'il faisait rarement. Ils n'avaient pas souvent l'habitude de se voir la semaine.

Harry savait très bien que ce n'était pas son genre d'agir comme ça et que ça durerait pas. Il avait bien essayé au début de le rassurer par des petites attentions mais il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas très doué pour ça. Il avait toujours été maladroit avec les relations amoureuse et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait vieillit que s'était différent aujourd'hui. Au final, il avait décidé de ne rien faire de spécial. Il avait continué à agir comme il le faisait toujours. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Le retour de Drago l'avait juste surpris !

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait réussit à se persuader pendant ces quelques jours. A présents, il voulait passer sa relation avec Ben en priorité. Celui-ci s'installait chez lui dans moins d'un mois et il devait d'abord se préparer à ça avant de se poser des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être sur son ancien ennemi d'école qui après tout, en avait peut-être rien à faire de lui.

« Harry ? » Chuchota une personne près de lui.

C'était Ron qui venait de le couper dans ses pensées. Ils étaient en planque dans le monde moldu afin de surveiller un bar où apparemment un trafic de téléphone portable sorcier avait lieu. C'est pour cela qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bar en faisant semblant de prendre un verre entre ami. Bien sur, pour ne pas être reconnu, ils avaient prit une apparence différente. Harry était blond avec les cheveux un peu plus long sur le devant pour cacher sa cicatrice et des yeux gris tandis que Ron était devenu brun avec des cheveux long attachés en catogans. Il avait les yeux noirs accompagné d'un paire de lunettes rectangle et son visage n'arborait plus aucunes taches de rousseurs qu'il avait fait disparaître à l'aide d'un sort qui durait une journée entière. La première fois que Blaise l'avait vu ainsi, il lui avait sauté dessus pour lui faire l'amour toute la nuit tellement il l'avait trouvé sexy. Cependant, ses petites tâches de rousseurs lui avaient vite manqué. C'est qu'il y était attaché à son rouquin adoré ! Par contre, cette apparence donnait souvent à Blaise des idées coquines pour leurs nuits d'amours.

Bien sur, tous les aurores n'étaient pas toujours obligés de changer d'apparence mais Harry Potter étant Harry Potter et un Weasley étant un Weasley, s'était devenu nécessaire. Donc à chacune de leurs missions où ils ne devaient pas être reconnus, ils avaient prit l'habitude d'utiliser cette apparence.

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Bien sur. » Harry commença à se sentir mal. En général, quand Ron commençait la conversation comme ça, c'est qu'il n'allait pas trop aimer la suite. Son coéquipier avait autant de tac que lui, c'était pour dire !

« Pourquoi Ben ne s'installe pas dès maintenant chez toi ? »

'Bingo !' Se dit Harry.

« Et bien…tu sais… il faut que je lui fasse de la place avant qu'il arrive et ça prend du temps. » Essaya d'expliquer assez maladroitement le brun qui actuellement était plutôt blond.

Devant cette explication, Ron haussa un sourcil. Maintenant, il cherchait à savoir si Harry pensait vraiment réussir à le berner avec une explication aussi minable.

« C'est quoi le vrai problème Harry ? Tu ne veux plus vivre avec ? » Et là contre toute attente, Harry s'effondra sur la table et se cacha la tête dans ses bras. « Alors c'est ça, tu ne veux plus ? » Continua tout de même Ron. « Tu ne l'aime plus ? »

« Bien sur que si ! » S'exclama l'aurore en se relevant vivement.

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« J'en sais rien…Enfin si, je crois que j'ai un peu peur. Je n'ai jamais vécu avec quelqu'un en intimité. »

« Mais c'est normal que tu ais peur ! Ca fait cinq ans que tu vis tout seul chez toi ! Tu as tes petites habitudes de vieux garçon ! »

Harry se mit à rire à cette remarque. C'est vrai que Ron n'avait pas tout tord. Il avait peur que la présence de Ben continuellement chez lui l'insupporte à la longue.

'Oui mon angoisse doit venir de ça ! Ron a raison ! Rien avoir avec Drago !' Se dit une fois de plus le survivant.

« Et oui, j'ai mes petites manies » Dit-il en plaisantant. « Mais de tout façon, j'ai encore trois semaine pour m'y faire ! »

Ron ne rajouta rien et sourit devant son ami. Mais au fond de lui, il ne trouvait pas la réaction de Harry vraiment normale. Il s'interrogeait vraiment sur les sentiments de son meilleur ami envers Ben. Lui, quand Blaise était venu s'installer chez lui, il avait été très pressé de pouvoir vivre avec son amour. En fait, ils vivaient déjà quasiment ensemble avant que le beau métis emménage chez lui. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment harry. Lui et Ben ne se voyait quasiment jamais de la semaine. L'aurore prétextait que s'était à cause de son travail qui le faisait souvent rentrer tard et qu'il était fatigué le soir. Pourtant, Harry passait un bon nombre de soirée avec Blaise et lui, même la semaine. De plus, il était dans la même situation en ayant le même travail et il aurait fait n'importe quel sacrifice pour se retrouver dans les bras de son chéri. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire à Harry sans être sur. Il décida donc de l'observer pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à observer discrètement les allés et venues dans le bar. Le lendemain, les deux aurores faisaient fermer le bar pour trafic de téléphone portable sorcier.

Le vendredi matin, Harry et Ron étaient assis confortablement à leur bureau en train de rédiger leurs rapports sur l'arrestation de la veille. Ils se réjouissaient du week-end à venir sans préoccupation car ils venaient de boucler l'affaire des téléphones.

Quand, soudain, leur chef entra en trombe dans leur bureau.

« Potter ! Weasley ! Je vous veux sur le terrain tout de suite ! »

« Que se passe-t-il chef ? » Interrogea Ron pendant qu'ils se levaient pour suivre leur chef.

« Cette nuit, quelqu'un a saccagé la nouvelle galerie de monsieur Malefoy qui va bientôt s'ouvrir et le voleur a laissé une lettre de menace ! »

……………………………………………………..

Voilà !

Sinon pour la boucle d'oreille de Drago, je suis désolée mais en ce moment je suis obsédé par Yuki (du manga « Gravitation » pour ceux qui connaissent). Et Drago me fait entièrement penser à lui ! Physiquement, dans ma tête c'est le même (bave !) Mise à part la couleur des yeux bien sur ! Dray à les yeux gris et Yuki les yeux doré ! (Comme vous pouvez voir dans la photo sur mon profil !) Sinon, ils pourraient être jumeaux, même au niveau caractère. (Bien que le Drago de cette histoire soit plus gentil !) Bon bref, comme vous venez sans doute de le remarquer, j'aime beaucoup le manga « Gravitation » ! lol.

Je me suis vraiment amusé à faire un Drago provocateur et cassant avec Ben ! Je sens que ceux qui n'aiment pas Ben vont être heureux ! (Hein akima !)

Harry essai dur à plusieurs reprises de se persuader qu'il ne ressent rien du tout pour Drago. Et moi, quand il fait ça, j'avais envie de lui dire : Mais oui, c'est ça, on te croit !!!!!

Bon alors, d'après vous, Drago va bien ? Comment va réagir Harry ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! Bonnes ou mauvaises ! Mais si vous voulez que je vous réponde (ce que je fais toujours), mettez-moi votre email car sinon je ne pourrais pas !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Me voilà enfin pour un nouveau chapitre.

je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour ce chapitre.

Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas une seule excuse valable. Les vacances et surtout le gros manque d'inspiration.

J'esère que vous n'aurez pas attendu pour rien et que vous allez tout de même aimer ce chapitre !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review !

Bonne lecture !

…………………………………………………………………………….

**Galerie saccagée**

_Quand, soudain, leur chef entra en trombe dans leur bureau._

_« Potter ! Weasley ! Je vous veux sur le terrain tout de suite ! »_

_« Que se passe-t-il chef ? » Interrogea Ron pendant qu'ils se levaient pour suivre leur chef._

_« Cette nuit, quelqu'un a saccagé la nouvelle galerie de monsieur Malefoy qui va bientôt s'ouvrir et le voleur a laissé une lettre de menace ! »_

Harry et Ron ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se mettre en route pour le chemin de traverse. Harry se rendit compte que Drago avait installé sa galerie à la place de la boutique de brocante. D'après Ron, le propriétaire avait prit sa retraite et il n'avait trouvé personne pour la reprendre. Drago avait profité de l'occasion pour racheter l'endroit qui mine de rien était beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait vu de l'extérieur. L'intérieur était très clair avec des murs entièrement blancs. Harry ne savait pas si c'était parce que la galerie était encore en préparation ou parce que c'était la couleur choisit par Drago. Cependant un mur saccagé et les vitres détruites montraient que des personnes mal intentionnées étaient passées par là.

Mais il ne fit pas plus attention à l'état de la galerie plus que ça. Dès aussitôt entré, il chercha Drago pour savoir si il allait bien. C'était la première chose qu'ils avaient demandée avec Ron mais leur chef n'en savait pas plus qu'eux sur ce point.

Leur chef s'appelait Matthew Dawson. Bien sur, il n'était pas le chef de tout les aurores. Chaque chef avait sa spécialité. Lui s'occupait principalement des enquêtes de terrain. Ils étaient plusieurs chefs à avoir le même niveau de poste. Un s'occupait du secteur recherche tandis qu'un autre prenait encharge les petits délits, les amandes,… Il avait sous ses ordres cinq équipes dont Harry et Ron qui en formait une et qui se trouvait être sa meilleure et celle en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Il avait trente deux ans et était très bel homme. Il avait les cheveux très courts de couleurs noirs parsemés de gris qui lui donnait un certains charme. Ses yeux bleu presque turquoise vous hypnotisaient dès le premier regard et d'ailleurs Harry s'était souvent laissé avoir par ce regard. Il était assez grand, dans les 1m90 et toujours impeccable sur lui. Rasé de près et aucun vêtement froissé ou mal mit ne dépassait. Harry avait été très vite subjugué par cet homme qui avait une prestance extraordinaire. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait même pensé avoir une légère attirance pour lui. Matthew était bisexuel et un vrai tombeur qui plus est. Cependant, il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était seulement de l'admiration. Mais même si son apparence était parfaite, niveau caractère, s'était différent. Il n'était pas un ancien gryffondor pour rien. Parfois, Harry se surprenait à penser qu'il lui rappelait Sirius. D'où peut-être son fort attachement envers cet homme charismatique et parfois excentrique.

Harry tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter de repérer Drago mais ne vit aucune tête blonde dans son champ de vision. Il allait commencer à paniquer quand il entendit la voix traînante d'où il discernait clairement de la lassitude. Il s'avança et en regardant plus attentivement, il s'aperçu que des avancements de murs également blancs cachait le blond qui semblait être interrogé par deux agents.

« Je vous dis que je n'ai rien vu ! » S'énervait Drago.

« Malefoy ! » S'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers le blond. « Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

Il ne remarqua pas le regard étonné que Matthew, Ron et même Drago lui lancèrent.

« Heu…non je n'ai rien et je n'ai vu personne. » Répondit-il en appuyant bien sur les mots tout en lançant un regard dur aux agents qui n'avaient cesser de lui demander si il était sur de n'avoir rien vu ou entendu. « Donc, ils ne m'ont rien fait. » Finit le blond plus doucement en regardant Harry. Il était agréablement surpris de la réaction du brun.

Harry lui sourit, soulagé qu'il n'ait rien. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant d'être interrompu par Matthew.

« Je suis heureux que vous n'ayez rien monsieur Malefoy. »

« Merci, monsieur… ? »

« Pardon, je manque à mes devoirs. Dawson, Matthew Dawson. Chef des aurores de terrain ! »

« Je suis étonné que des aurores tels que vous, vous déplaciez pour une simple tentative de cambriolage. » Dit Drago réellement surprit.

« Tu as bien reçu une lettre de menace Drago ? » Demanda Ron.

« Oui, enfin c'est juste quelques mots griffonnés sur un bout de papier. » Il sortit le papier de sa poche pour la montrer à Ron. « Mais vous savez, je pense qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une intimidation. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille prendre ces paroles au sérieux. »

« Ça c'est à nous d'en juger si je peux me permettre monsieur Malefoy. » Continua le chef des aurores.

Ron déplia le mot et le lu à haute voix pour Harry et leur chef.

_**Retournes d'où tu viens sale fils de mangemort !**_

_**Nous ne voulons pas de toi ici !**_

_**Comptes sur nous, tu n'arriveras jamais à ouvrir ta galerie !**_

« Bon, et bien ça à le mérite d'être clair ! » Déclara Ron, après sa lecture.

« Tu trouves ! » Ironisa Drago.

« Quelqu'un ou plutôt devrais-je dire au minimum deux personnes ne veulent pas de vous ici, et contrairement à ce que vous dites, je ne prendrais pas ces mots à la légère ! » Répondit Matthew.

« On t'as volé quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry.

« Non rien. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps. La pièce qui renferme les photographies est protégée par un sort. Et le sort d'alarme à du leur faire peur. »

« Potter je vous laisse vérifier. Pendant ce temps là, Weasley et moi, on va demander aux autres agents si ils ont vu quelque chose comme des marques de sort lancé ou une signature magique. » Annonça Matthew.

« Oui je vais vérifier. » Harry se tourna vers Drago. « Tu me montres où tu les ranges, tes photographies ? » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Drago ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry lui demandait ça, mais le sourire de Harry le fit acquiescer sans avoir besoin d'explication. Il lui fit comprendre de le suivre et ils prient la direction du fond de la galerie et passèrent une porte. Derrière, se trouvaient un escalier ainsi une autre porte.

« En haut, c'est mon appartement. Et cette porte, c'est le local où j'entrepose toutes les œuvres. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Tu vis en haut. Je t'aurais plutôt vu habiter dans un grand manoir en dehors de la ville ! » S'exclama Harry taquin. « Ce n'est pas trop petit pour votre grandeur ! » Continua-t-il, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il aurait du se taire.

« Il est de taille idéale et je me sens très bien ici ! Comme quoi tout peut arriver. » Répondit sèchement le blond.

La phrase de Harry, dite sans aucune arrière pensée, eue le don de faire refroidir l'ambiance d'un coup. Drago savait que Harry avait dit ça en plaisantant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre mal. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son passé de fils riche. Et même si il avait gardé la fortune des Malefoy, maintenant, il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment comme un Malefoy. Lui qui n'avait jamais être comme tout le monde, il avait réussit. Il était loin d'être un Malefoy ordinaire.

'_Un Malefoy est forcément dans les affaires !'_ S'était toujours employé à lui répéter son père.

Et non, lui il avait préféré devenir artiste. Sa mère en aurait été sûrement plus heureuse. Elle aimait particulièrement tout ce qui se rapportait au domaine de l'art. Enfin, façon de parler.

'_Un noble se doit de connaître l'art !'_ Disait-elle. Cependant Drago aurait parié qu'elle n'aurait pas considéré la photographie comme de l'art. Pas assez noble pour elle.

Ce fut une fois de plus Harry qui le sortit de ses pensées quand il commença machinalement à sortir sa baguette pour enlever les sorts de protection qu'il avait posé.

« Non, n'enlève pas le sort. » S'exclama l'aurore.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, je vais le faire moi-même pour voir si il sont assez puissants. »

« Tu insinues que je ne sais pas lancer un simple sort de protection sur ma porte ? » Répliqua Drago légèrement agressivement.

« Mais non voyons. Il faut toujours que tu voies le mal partout ! » S'énerva Harry pour de bon. « Je ne fais que mon travail Malefoy ! Je ne te dis pas comment tu dois tenir ta galerie, ne me dis pas comment je dois faire mon travail ! Ok ! » Finit-il par dire avant de sortir sa baguette pour essayer d'enlever le sort de protection de Drago.

Suite à cette phrase Harry se détourna complètement de Drago. Il se concentra sur sa tache en faisant abstraction de la présence du blond. Chose qu'il avait, il fallait bien l'avouer, du mal à faire.

Cependant, si il s'était retourné à ce moment, il aurait vu le sourire de Drago. Le blond n'avait pas fait exprès de se disputer avec Harry mais il en avait été tout de même heureux. L'apparence du Harry calme et serein qu'il avait vu lors du repas chez Blaise et Ron n'était qu'une façade. Le Harry impulsif et fougueux était toujours là et il en était ravi.

Ces pensées furent très vite coupées par le bruit de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Harry avait facilement brisé son sort.

« Je dois admettre que ton sort était vraiment bon mais comme tu vois pas suffisant ! » S'exclama Harry fier de lui et provocateur.

« Ca va, j'ai compris Potter ! Tu voulais me prouver que tu étais le meilleur et bien s'est réussit ! » Répondit Drago vexé avant de refermer la porte et très vite et de retourner voir Ron et Matthew.

Harry resta seul interdit en se traitant d'imbécile. Drago avait toujours été susceptible sur ses capacités et voilà qu'il le provoquait et le rabaissait même. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si en la compagnie de Drago, il agissait toujours bizarrement. Il avait d'abord voulut plaisanter et Drago l'avait mal prit en lui répondant froidement. Suite à ça, c'était lui qui s'était sentit vexé. Il avait juste voulut lui rendre l'appareil. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait agit bêtement, sous le coup de l'impulsion. Ben avait raison, il ne réfléchissait pas assez avant d'agir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry rejoignit son partenaire et son chef qui discutaient tranquillement en compagnie de Drago.

« Alors Potter ? Ces sorts de protection ? » Demanda Matthew.

Harry se permit de regarder un instant Drago qui lui détourna vite la tête, avant de regarder son chef pour lui répondre. Ron ne manqua pas ce regard qui l'intrigua quelque peu.

« Et bien, les sorts étaient vraiment bons. »

« Oui mais vous avez pu tout de même les retirer ? Je n'ai jamais vu aucun sort vous résister depuis que je vous connais. »

« Oui mais il m'a fallut quelques minutes quand même. »

Drago fut surprit par cet échange. Lui il avait trouvé que Harry avait mit très peu de temps pour défaire ses sorts et d'après ce qu'il entendait, il avait eu du mal ! Il se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être avec des sorts plus simples.

« Bien. » Matthew sembla réfléchir un moment. « Monsieur Malefoy, je me vois dans l'obligations de renforcer vos défenses et de vous protéger au moins jusqu'à l'ouverture de la galerie. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Vous ne protégez tout de même pas toutes les personnes qui reçoivent ce genre de lettre ! » S'exclama Drago qui n'avait pas spécialement envie que l'on bouleverse sa petite vie qu'il essayait de se construire.

« Vous avez tord. Si quelqu'un reçoit une lettre de menace, un agent est aussitôt posté chez lui pour le protéger. Là où vous avez raison, c'est que les aurores qui sont présents ne sont jamais aussi gradés que nous. Cependant, nous devons vous dire sur les menaces que enfants de mangemorts sont pris très au sérieux. Surtout concernant les enfants qui ont aidé l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« D'accord, je comprends. Mais rassurez moi. Je suis le seul ? Personne d'autre n'a été menacé ? »

Cette question étonna Harry. Drago se souciait de savoir si les autres enfants de mangemorts avaient reçus des menacent. Peut-être avait-il plus changé qu'il ne le pensait. Soudain, il eu envie de connaître ce nouveau Malefoy plus profondément. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à cause du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé cinq ans plus tôt.

« Oui, je vous rassure monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes pour l'instant le seul mais nous prenons ce genre de menace très au sérieux. Maintenant, ce que je veux savoir est si vous allez coopérer ? »

« Et bien, si je peux continuer la préparation de l'ouverture de la galerie sans problème, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de refuser. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez faire ce don vous avez envie. Dans la journée, il n'y a moins de risques donc je demanderais à Cornwell de me prêter un de ses agents pour le poster sur le chemin de traverse pour ne pas qu'il vous gène. La nuit par contre, un de nous trois devra rester ici. Avez-vous une chambre d'ami monsieur Malefoy ? » Ce dernier acquiesça.

En entendant cette phrase, deux cœurs se mirent à battre plus vite. Tout d'abord celui de Drago qui se mit à espérer que Harry soit choisit. Ensuite celui de Harry qui lui, ne savait pas vraiment si il voulait être choisit ou pas. Il en avait à la fois envie et en était terrifié. A ce moment, ses pensées étaient à deux années lumières de Ben.

« Je m'en occuperais bien personnellement et avec une grande joie. » Dit-il en le regardant bien. Ron se mit à sourire. Matthew ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'essayer de séduire tout le monde même si la plupart du temps, c'était juste pour plaisanter. Harry, lui, ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il trouvait ça moins drôle que d'habitude de voir son chef essayer de charmer une personne. Drago de son côté, comprit l'allusion et se permis de sourire. Il avait l'habitude qu'on veuille le séduire mais là il avait comprit que c'était juste fait pour taquiner. « Cependant, ma présence au bureau et auprès des autres équipes est nécessaire. »

« Donc, ça veut dire que ce sera Weasley ou Potter ? »

« Malheureusement, la dernière fois que j'ai envoyé monsieur Weasley en mission de deux semaines, son compagnon a faillit me tuer. Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau si je le fais passer ses nuits chez vous, surtout avec votre physique, si je puis me permettre ! » Drago se permit de sourire encore une fois. Il reconnaissait bien Blaise. Très possessif. Harry par contre, ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

« Potter aussi à un compagnon ! » Ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter le blond.

« Oui mais il ne vit pas encore avec. Et je ne connais pas Ben tandis que je connais Blaise ! » Finit par dire Matthew en rigolant. Il disait vrai, il n'avait que très rament vu le petit ami de Harry tandis que Blaise était un habitué des locaux des aurores.

« Oui mais il n'a peut-être pas envie… » Drago n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par Harry.

« Je vais le faire. »

« Harry tu es sur ? Je ne suis pas sur que Ben en soit ravi. » Lui dit tout de même Ron.

« Je ne vois pas le problème, c'est juste un travail et ça ne regarde que lui et moi ! »

Le ton était ferme et définitif. Tout le monde l'avait comprit. Ils passèrent ensuite une heure à régler les détails. Au final, après un coup de fil de Ron à Blaise, il fut décidé que le couple passerait les deux week-ends chez Drago. Du vendredi soi au dimanche soir quand Harry arriverait. Cela laissait le week-end de libre à Harry. De plus ce n'était pas très contraignant puisque s'était que pour deux week-ends et que d'après Ron, Blaise avait paru très heureux de cette perspective. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, Blaise était vraiment heureux.

Harry se dit qu'il avait tout le week-end pour prévenir Ben car dimanche soir, il devrait venir chez Drago.

…

Le soir même, Blaise et Ron s'installaient chez Drago pour le week-end. Ron vérifiait les sorts posés sur la galerie que Harry avait jeté avant de partir pendant que Blaise et Drago discutaient dans la cuisine tout en préparant le repas.

« Merci d'accepter de faire ça pour moi. »

« C'est normal, tu es mon meilleur ami et je peux bien te rendre se service. Et puis, ça nous permettre de nous retrouver. »

« Oh fréquenter un gryffondor t'as rendu sentimental !! » S'exclama Drago en éclatant de rire. Blaise fit la moue pendant deux minutes mais finit par le rejoindre très vite dans son hilarité. Cependant il reprit vite son sérieux. « Je suis content pour toi Blaise. J'ai été surpris et choqué d'apprendre dans une de tes lettres que tu sortais avec Weasley mais je vois qu'il te rend heureux et ça m'a l'air réciproque. Tu le mérites. »

En entendant ces mots, Blaise eu un sourire très peu digne d'un serpentard. Son ami ne lui avait jamais dit d'aussi belles choses.

« Merci. » Fut la seule réponse cohérente qu'il pu sortir. « Et c'est Ron pas Weasley ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai du mal à m'y faire. Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour mes amis ! Appeler Granger 'Hermione' et Weasley 'Ron' ! A vraiment, je suis trop bon ! » Taquina Drago.

En fait, il n'avait pas eu vraiment de mal à dire Hermione ou Ron. Pendant la guerre, ils s'étaient déjà tous rapprochés. Il aurait juste aimé aussi dire Harry au lieu de Potter ! Au bout de quelques minutes, Blaise se reprit. L'émotion étant passé, il retrouva son air malicieux qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Drago.

« Dit donc Drago… »

« Oui ? » Le dit Drago déglutit difficilement. Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir ce qu'il lui réservait. Cinq ans étaient peut-être passés mais Blaise était toujours le même garçon rusé.

« Tu dois être heureux de ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Oh oui, je suis ravi que des mecs aient essayés de voler mes photos et ont saccagés ma galerie ! Ah oui, j'ai oublié ! Je jubile rien qu'en me rappelant de ces doux mots qu'ils m'ont lassés ! » Lança sarcastiquement le blond.

« Tu es doué Drago. On y croirait presque. »

« De quoi tu parles Blaise ! » Commença à s'énerver le beau blond.

Blaise refit son sourire digne d'un serpentard.

« Tu es heureux que Harry vienne dormir chez toi pendant deux semaines ! » Drago essaya de s'indigner au commentaire de son ami mais Blaise le coupa. « Je ne dis pas que d'avoir tous ces problèmes te plaise. Je dis juste que ça t'arrange que se soit Harry qui passe les deux semaines ici plutôt que Ron ou Dawson ! »

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ! Blaise avait entièrement raison. Il avait souhaité très fort que se soit Harry qui passe ses nuits chez lui. Alors, il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'il était démasqué.

« Je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire de ta vie. Tu me connais, je suis de ton côté. » Drago lui fit un sourire en signe de remerciement. « Cependant, je ne suis pas sur que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu fais. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien Harry est avec Ben depuis longtemps maintenant. Tu serais arrivé, il y a deux ans, je ne dis pas car Harry était plutôt volage mais là. Ben est le seul amant fixe que je lui connaisse. »

« Potter, volage ? »

« Oh oui ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Je peux te dire que sa liste d'amant est impressionnante ! »

Drago sembla réfléchir un moment. Alors comme ça Harry était volage avant de se fixer. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne chose pour lui ou pas. Si le survivant s'était calmé pour son petit ami, c'est qu'il y tenait. Cependant, Drago avait vu la lueur dans les yeux de l'aurore le jour où ils s'étaient revus. Il ne l'avait pas manqué car il était sur, qu'il avaient ressentit tous les deux la même chose. Avant de le revoir, Drago s'était dit qu'il ne tenterait rien puisque Harry était prit. Mais le voir l'avait fait changer d'avis. Et puis, il n'aimait pas ce Ben. Alors comme ça, il n'avait pas de scrupule. De tout façon, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'occuper des états d'âme des autres et surtout de ceux de ce professeur. Il avait peut-être changé mais restait avant tout un Malefoy et un serpentard.

« Il a toujours été avec des hommes ? Je veux dire, avant la bataille, il n'était sortit qu'avec des filles. Chang, je crois et Ginny. » Questionna Drago.

« Oui, je crois qu'il est bel et bien gay. Comme je te le dis, je n'ai pas beaucoup connus ses amants mais il raconte pas mal de truc à Ron. De plus, j'ai pu le voir de mes propres yeux lors de nos sorties. Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir qui il voulait. Et ce, même dans les discothèques moldus. Il me faisait souvent penser à toi à Poudlard avant qu'on se range du bon côté car après, je ne peux pas le savoir. » Rigola Blaise.

« Oh après ça n'a pas changé, t'inquiètes ! » Rigola aussi le blond en bombant le torse. Lui aussi avait collectionné les amants d'un soir. Jamais rien de sérieux. Sauf peut-être avec Andrew, se dit-il avec sourire.

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que Harry était très maussade après la bataille finale. Trois semaines après, il a du parler à Ron sur les doutes qu'il sur son homosexualité car vu qu'il avait vécu chez les moldus, il ne savait pas que c'était très bien accepté dans le monde sorcier. Au bout de deux mois, il était toujours aussi déprimé. En ayant marre de le voir comme ça, Ron et lui se sont retrouvés dans une boite sorcière pour s'aérer. C'est là que je les ai revu avec Pansy et Théo. On a de nouveau sympathisé et après on s'est vu régulièrement. »

« Tu sais pourquoi il déprimait ? »

« Non. L'après choc de la bataille mais je ne suis pas sur se soit ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était plus une déception sentimentale qu'autre chose. Après tout, c'est à ce moment qu'il s'est posé des questions sur sa sexualité. »

« Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser avant à cause de la bataille. »

« Peut-être, il n'a jamais rien dit là-dessus à Ron. Mais je peux te dire qu'il a les mêmes doutes que moi. Surtout vu son comportement. En tout cas, Une semaine après, je lui faisais découvrir les joies d'un amant ! »

« Quoi ! Tu as couché avec ! Il te les faut tous c'est ça ! » S'emporta dès aussitôt Drago.

Savoir que Harry avait eu beaucoup d'amants, ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça vu que lui, il avait fait de même de son côté. Et en partie, pour oublier le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Cependant, apprendre que Blaise avait touché à Harry ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce fut quand il entendit son ami pouffer près de lui qu'il comprit qu'il s'était peut-être emporté un peu trop vite.

« Si tu t'écoutais Drago ! On dirait un mari jaloux ! Fais attention, Harry n'est pas à toi. Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie. »

« Je le sais bien mais rien n'empêche qu'il pourrait changer d'avis ! » Rajouta Drago sur un ton énigmatique.

« Ok, tu fais ce que tu veux mais une chose ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Si tu n'es pas sérieux avec lui, abandonne tout de suite ! Ron ne te le pardonnerait jamais et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Harry est quelqu'un de bien. C'est bien clair ? »

« Limpide ! » Répondit Drago.

Blaise acquiesça, signe qu'il faisait confiance à Drago. Le blond ne fut pas étonner de voir son ami aussi protecteur envers Harry. Il lui en avait souvent parlé dans es lettres en lui disant qu'ils étaient devenus très proche et encore plus depuis qu'il était avec Ron. Harry passait beaucoup de temps chez eux. De tout façon, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à harry. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait du survivant. Une chose était sur, il voulait passer du temps avec lui.

« Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu as couché avec, oui ou non ? » Blaise éclata une fois encore de rire.

« Tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! Non je n'ai jamais couché avec Harry ! Je lui juste appris à draguer. Et même si je peux te dire qu'avoir Harry dans mon lit pour une nuit ne m'aurait pas déplut au tout début, un autre gryffondor retenait déjà beaucoup mon attention ! »

« Et il y a intérêt ! » Coupa une voix amusée.

« Ron ! Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes ! »

« Je n'écoutais pas ! Je viens d'arriver ! » Dit le dénommé Ron en enlaçant Blaise avant de lui voler un baiser.

« Oh arrêtez, vous allez me donner la nausée ! » Les coupa Drag ne faisant mine d'être écoeuré.

« Petite nature ! » Se moqua Ron. « En tout cas, je peux rajouter aux belles paroles de mon cher et tendre que j'ai très souvent été jaloux de l'entente de ces deux là ! »

« Tu parles de Blaise et Potter ? »

« Il était jaloux alors que Harry faisait tout pour nous mettre ensemble ! Quand je dis que les gryffondors sont aveugles ! » Ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête.

C'est ainsi que se passa leur soirée. Ron et Blaise racontèrent des tonnes de choses sur tout ce qu'il avait loupé en cinq ans. Il fut heureux de connaître un peu de la vie de Harry.

…

Du côté de Harry l'ambiance était plutôt différente. Ils étaient chez Ben et venaient de se mettre à table. Harry s'était demandé toute la journée comment il allait bien annoncer à son petit ami qu'il allait devoir passer deux semaines chez Drago. Déjà qu'avec un inconnu, ça aurait était dur. Ben était du genre jaloux quand un garçon s'approchait de trop près de Harry. Et surtout, il avait bien vu que Drago et lui ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment.

Ils passèrent tout le repas à discuter de tout et de rien. Harry évita par trois fois les questions de Ben sur son travail. Mais arrivé au dessert, il se dit qu'il devait prendre son courage à deux main et retrouver son côté gryffondor. Alors quand Ben, lui demanda si il était sur une nouvelle affaire après avoir élucidé celle des téléphones portables, il décida de tout lui dire.

« Et bien oui, nous sommes sur une autre affaire. Un établissement saccagé et une lettre de menace. » Annonça-t-il en omettant délibérément de dire que c'était la galerie de Drago. Une chose à la fois.

« Elle disait quoi la lettre de menace ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire mais Matthew la prends au sérieux. Et d'ailleurs cette nuit et la nuit de demain aussi, Ron est chez lui pour surveiller ! Les deux semaines à venir, ce sera moi qui vais passer toute la semaine chez lui. »

« Ah bon ! C'est un homme ? » Demanda Ben assez méfiant. Cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Harry acquiesça. « Je suis étonné que Blaise laisse Ron chez un homme pour la nuit. » Continua-t-il soupçonneux. Il connaissait la jalousie et possessivité du petit ami de Ron.

« Oh, et bien Blaise est avec lui. »

« Quoi ? Blaise a le droit de venir ? »

« Oui, bien sur, il ne travail pas la nuit et rarement le week-end sauf en cas d'extrême urgence donc il a pu venir et il était content de pouvoir passer du temps avec son meilleur ami donc Matthew n'y a vu aucun inconvénient. »

« Comment ça, son meilleur ami ? Ne me dis pas que cet homme qui s'est fait saccager son établissement et chez qui tu vas passer toutes tes nuits pendant deux semaines est ce Malefoy et que c'est de sa galerie dont il s'agit ? » Sonda Ben assez froidement en regardant Harry bien dans les yeux.

« Oui c'est lui, je ne l'avait pas dis ? » demanda Harry innocemment.

« Non, je crois pas, non ! » Répondit Ben.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Voilà !

Et bien, je sens que Harry est mal barré, pas vous ? D'après-vous comment va réagir Ben ?

Alors avez-vous aimé Matthew Dawson ? Mon petit nouveau !

Je vous avoue franchement, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de lui. Je l'aime bien, il me semble intéressant à développer. J'aime son côté joueur et sérieux en même temps.

Maintenant, la question cruciale ! lol. Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui, je vous rassure je n'ai pas abandonnée ma fiction et je ne compte pas du tout l'abandonner !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Rencontre sur le chemin de traverse**

_« Comment ça, son meilleur ami ? Ne me dis pas que cet homme qui s'est fait saccager son établissement et chez qui tu vas passer toutes tes nuits pendant deux semaines est ce Malefoy et que c'est de sa galerie dont il s'agit ? » Sonda Ben assez froidement en regardant Harry bien dans les yeux._

_« Oui c'est lui, je ne l'avait pas dis ? » Demanda Harry innocemment._

_« Non, je crois pas, non ! » Répondit Ben._

« De tout façon ça ne change rien que se soit Malefoy ou pas. » Essaya de feinter Harry.

« Tu te moques de moi là Harry ! » Commença Ben.

« Ne sois pas jaloux Ben. Il n'y a aucune raison de l'être. »

« Tu vas passer toutes tes nuits chez ce mec et ce pendant quinze jours et tu voudrais que je ne sois pas jaloux ! » Le brun aurait bien rajouté qu'il ne passerait pas quinze jours complets chez Drago car il n'y serait pas les week-ends mais il sentait que ce serait mal venu de le dire.

« Exactement ! Je fais mon travail et c'est tout ! Il n'y a rien de plus pour moi ! » Harry se demanda à cet instant comment il pouvait faire pour mentir à Ben en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je suppose que lui devait être heureux de cette perspective. » Marmonna le professeur.

« Franchement Ben, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être heureux de recevoir une lettre de menace et que l'on saccage sa galerie ! » Répondit le brun. « De plus, le connaissant, ça m'étonnerais que ça l'enchante de devoir me supporter pendant deux semaines. » Rajouta-t-il amer.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Oh et bien, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on se revoit depuis ses cinq ans d'absence et on s'est déjà prit la tête pour des broutilles. »

« Ca à l'air de t'ennuyer. »

« Et bien, je me disais qu'en ayant grandit nos querelles ne seraient qu'un vague souvenir de notre jeunesse où nous étions plutôt puérils. » Expliqua Harry assez las. « Mais apparemment, rien a changé. »

« Tu sais, je ne le connais pas vraiment mais le si peu que j'ai pu voir m'a permis de remarquer que ce Malefoy est quelqu'un d'arrogant qui se crois supérieur aux autres. »

« Oui c'est vrai qu'il était comme ça lorsque nous étions jeune mais je pensais qu'il avait changé mais bon, je l'ai peut-être un peu cherché. Tout n'est pas de sa faute. » Dit Harry pensivement.

« Si tu le dis. »

Ben ne préféra pas vraiment insister. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ces deux semaines. Il savait que Drago voulait Harry. Il l'avait bien ressentit lors du dîner chez Ron et Blaise. Le blond n'avait pas lâché Harry des yeux. Et les sous entendus qu'il avait placé lors de leur conversation dehors ne laissait aucun doutes sur ses intentions. Même si Harry avait dit que Drago avait fait ça plus pour le provoquer qu'autre chose, Ben savait qu'il y avait plus que de la provocation.

Bien sur, il avait confiance en Harry. Mais il savait que celui-ci avait un passé de coureur et ça lui faisait toujours peur. De plus, il sentait que quelque chose semblait les lier mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de la mission de Harry. Cependant, on pouvait sentir une légère tension entre les deux hommes. Ben parce qu'il ne digérait pas le fait que Harry devrait passer deux semaines avec celui qu'il considérait à présent comme un rival. Il savait que l'aurore y était pour rien mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était jaloux. Et Harry parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire face aux sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait. Cette envie incroyable de se retrouver au dimanche soir et sa culpabilité par rapport à Ben d'avoir tant envie de retrouver Drago.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder un film. Lorsqu'ils décidèrent de se coucher, Ben prétexta des devoirs à corriger pour s'isoler et pour une fois Harry ne fit rien pour le retenir. Il savait que d'habitude, lorsque Ben corrigeait ses devoirs, il ne résistait pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre et lui faire oublier ses élèves. Mais se soir, il n'en avait pas envie. Il s'en voulait de mentir à Ben mais il savait aussi que cette étape lui était nécessaire. Il devait oublier Drago et son baiser et pour cela, il devait affronter l'ancien serpentard pour être totalement défait de son obsession.

…

« J'ai mal à la têteuh ! » ne cessait de répéter Blaise depuis un quart d'heure sous les fous rires de Ron. « Mais heu…Ron, t'es méchant de rire ! » Continuait de l'ancien serpentard.

« Ah ah ah ! Je suis désolé Blaise mais tout ça est de ta faute ! »

« Oh arrête, je sais très bien que si tu n'avais pas été en mission, tu aurais bu avec nous aussi ! »

« Peut-être bien mais quand je te vois ce matin, je suis bien content de n'avoir pas bu ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! » S'exclama Ron avant d'éclater de rire de nouveau.

« Weasley, je sais que la tête de Blaise est plutôt comique mais si tu pouvais rire moins fort, je t'en serais reconnaissant ! » Lui dit soudain une voix légèrement agacée.

Les menaces ne calmèrent pas le rouquin. En apercevant Drago qui visiblement avait aussi la gueule de bois, son hilarité redoubla.

« S'il te plait Blaise, tu pourrais essayer de m'expliquer ce que tu trouves à ton rouquin ? »

« Là, franchement je sais pas. Mais si tu me dis que tu as de la potion anti-gueule de bois, je pourrais peut-être me rappeler ce qui m'a fait tombé amoureux de lui ! »

Après, un 'quoi ?' sortit tout droit de la bouche de Ron, Blaise fut heureux de découvrir une jolie potion devant lui. Drago venait d'en trouver dans un de ses placards.

« Tu as de la chance, j'en ai préparé la semaine dernière ! Je devais savoir l'intuition que j'allais te revoir ! »

Apparemment, Blaise et Drago avaient bien arrosé leurs retrouvailles. Bien qu'ils s'étaient déjà vus depuis le retour de Drago, ils n'avaient pas encore passé de moment seuls tous les deux. Comprenant leur envie de se retrouver, Ron les avaient laissés tous les deux et était allé se coucher avant eux. Lorsqu'il était partit, les deux amis étaient déjà bien échauffés mais il ne doute pas un seul instant qu'ils avaient continué à boire encore pas mal ensuite.

Une fois qu'ils eurent avalé leur potion, les deux amis furent tout de suite de meilleure humeur. Surtout Blaise qui dès aussitôt se rappela très vite pourquoi il était amoureux de Ron.

« Vous voulez faire quoi cette après-midi ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Et bien, moi je suis obligé de rester ici. Mais si vous voulez aller faire un tour, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ! » Répondit Ron.

« Tu avais prévu quelque chose Drago ? »

« Et bien, je pensais aller au chemin de traverse pour acheter un peu de décoration pour la chambre d'ami mais si tu veux rester avec Ron, j'irais tout seul. »

« Oh non t'inquiètes, on peut bien se séparer pendant quelques heures ! Bon, on ira tous les deux et en même temps et après, on ira faire quelques courses pour le dîner de ce soir ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça et après le repas de midi, Blaise et Drago laissèrent Ron devant la télévision sorcière dernier cri de Drago. Et oui, même si il avait changé, le blond aimait toujours autant les belles choses ! Blaise et Ron ne se gênèrent pas pour se faire de gros câlins et embrassades sous les remarques de dégoûts de Drago. Bien sur, en entendant cela, les amoureux accentuèrent leur baiser ce qui fit beaucoup sourire Drago même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

…

Chez Ben, l'ambiance s'était un peu améliorée mais les deux hommes restaient distant l'un envers l'autre. Hermione les avait appelé pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient de beau et leur proposa de passer l'après-midi avec elle et Théo au Chemin de Traverse. Ce fut avec une joie débordante et légèrement suspecte qu'ils acceptèrent. Cependant, Hermione ne remarqua rien et leur donna rendez-vous devant chez Gringotts à quatorze heures.

« T'es prêt ? »

« Oui deux minutes, je prends ma veste. »

Harry alla chercher sa veste dans le salon en soupirant. Il était content d'aller faire un tour car il se voyait mal passer le reste de la journée dans cette atmosphère pesante. Une fois prêt, ils transplanèrent au Chaudron Baveur pour en sortir quelques minutes plus tard du côté du Chemin de Traverse.

« Oh je les vois ! » S'exclama Harry en s'approchant de Gringotts.

Une fois près de Hermione et Théo, Harry enlaça vivement sa meilleure amie avant de serrer la main chaleureusement à Théo.

Il aimait bien l'ancien serpentard. Il était différent de Blaise et Pansy. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler pour ne rien dire donc il préférait se taire et observer les gens. Au début, le brun se sentait souvent mal à l'aise en sa présence mais il avait vite changé d'avis quand il avait vu Théo en pleine discussion animée avec Ron. Il s'intéressait à tout sorte de chose et était très cultivé et il s'enflammait particulièrement lorsqu'un sujet lui tenait à cœur. A ces moments là, Harry avait toujours l'impression qu'il changeait de personnalité. Il devenait passionné.

Il comprenait vraiment pourquoi sa meilleure amie était tombée amoureuse de lui. Il dégageait un côté mystérieux et froid la plupart du temps mais sous cette apparence se cachait une personnalité incroyable.

'Un peu comme Drago' Se surprit-il à penser.

« Vous voulez faire quoi ? » Demanda Ben.

« Et bien moi, j'ai besoin de passer cher Fleury et Bott. » Dis timidement Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que Ben serait enchanté de cette proposition. En général, il suivait et feuilletait quelques bouquins mais là, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller.

« Oh oui c'est une bonne idée, Je crois qu'un nouveau livre de Chabrume est sortit. Ils en disent un bien fou ! » S'exclama Ben.

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, je pensais bien l'acheter moi aussi. » S'extasia la jeune fille. « Vous venez ! » Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry et Théo qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le faire.

« Heu… et bien moi je ne crois pas que je vais venir avec vous. » Essaya de dire Harry sans vraiment regarder Ben qui lui le fixait.

« Et tu veux faire quoi ? » Demanda le professeur suspicieux.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Théo les coupa.

« Moi non plus, le livre de Chabrume ne me dit pas plus que ça ! Ca te dit d'aller au magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch, Harry ? » Bien entendu ce dernier acquiesça vivement. « Bon ok, on se retrouve dans une heure devant Gringotts, ça vous va ? »

« Oui bien sur ! » Répondit Hermione dès aussitôt avant de l'embrasser et se diriger dans sa boutique préférée.

Ben embrassa furtivement Harry et suivi Hermione. Harry soupira. Décidément, son petit ami n'avait pas encore digéré le fait qu'il aille chez Drago pendant deux semaines.

« Je sens comme une tension. »

« Non, tu crois ! » Ironisa l'ancien gryffondor.

Théo ne posa pas plus de question et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait remarqué la façon dont Ben s'était refroidit quand Harry avait tenté assez lamentablement d'échapper à Fleury et Bott. Il avait voulut l'aider en se mettant de son avis. Il savait de tout façon que Hermione allait acheter le livre et qu'il pourrait sûrement le lire chez eux.

Ils allèrent comme prévu au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Ils en ressortirent trois quarts d'heure plus tard avec une cire pour le manche du balai de Harry et le nouveau maillot de l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill, la favorite de Théo.

« Harry, Théo ! »

Les deux intéressés se retournèrent pour voir qui venait de les interpeller et reconnurent Blaise et Drago.

« Oh c'est vous ! » S'exclama Théo

Dire qu'Harry fut surpris fut un euphémisme. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Drago avant le lendemain. Cela le déstabilisa un peu de le voir là. Il ne s'y était pas préparé.

« Potter. » Le salua Drago avec une poignée de main.

« Malefoy. » Répondit-il machinalement.

Bizarrement, à ce moment, il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ben la semaine d'avant. Sur le coup, il avait trouvée l'idée ridicule. Mais aujourd'hui, en entendant Drago l'appeler par son nom, il comprit que Ben n'avait raison. Certes, ce n'était pas très personnel de continuer à utiliser les noms de famille mais la façon dont ils le faisaient changeait tout. Ce n'était pas dit avec un ton méprisant comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Non, c'était dit gentiment avec même une sorte d'affection. 'Une chose bien à vous' avait dit Ben. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout tord.

« Heu…Potter, tu pourrais me rendre ma main ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de lâcher vivement la main. Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Il avait gardé la main de Drago dans la sienne pendant tout ce temps. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

« Bah alors Harry, ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs. » L'interrogea Blaise.

« Oh non ça va c'est bon ! » Se reprit le brun. « Alors, vous faites quoi de beau sur le chemin de traverse ? »

Si les trois anciens serpentards furent surpris de la réaction de Harry, ils n'en montrèrent pas un signe. Vive serpentard et leur capacité à cacher leurs émotions se dit Harry !

« Oh et bien, monsieur Malefoy ici présent à décidé de décorer entièrement sa chambre d'amis ! Donc il me traîne dans les boutiques pour acheter les plus belles choses ! » Répondit Blaise tout sourire de son coup !

« Oh d'accord. » répondit Harry assez gêné. Il savait que la chambre d'ami serait la sienne pendant son séjour.

« Oui enfin, je devait la faire de tout façon. Et tu sais bien Blaise que j'aime les jolies choses donc c'est normal que je choisisse de belles décorations ! » Ajouta Drago qui était lui aussi assez gêné de se faire prendre à acheter des choses pour que Harry se sente mieux chez lui. Car il savait que Blaise avait compris sa soudaine envie de décorer sa chambre d'ami. « Et vous, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? » Demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

A ce moment, les yeux de Théo se remplirent d'étoiles en montrant son nouveau maillot qui venait d'acquérir. Et Harry pu contempler à loisir Drago s'extasier lui aussi pour le maillot. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter de tout et de rien. Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du regard de Drago. Ce qu'il ne se rendit pas compte, était que le blond n'était pas mieux que lui et que ce n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Blaise et Théo.

« Et vous êtes tout seuls ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Oh zut, Ben et Hermione ! Je les avais oublié! » S'écria Harry.

« Ça on avait remarqué ! » Dit une voix derrière lui.

« Oh Blaise, Drago ! Que faites-vous ici ? » S'exclama Hermione qui arrivait derrière Ben.

Hermione les embrassa chaleureusement tandis que Ben serrait la main de Blaise amicalement et beaucoup plus froidement celle de Drago.

« Je comprends mieux. » Dit soudain Théo coupant la légère tension qui venait de s'installer.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu comprends mieux ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« Non rien. » Lui répondit son petit ami. « Et Ron, il n'est pas avec vous ? » Demanda-t-il plus haut.

Là ce fut Blaise qui reprit la conversation en expliquant que Ron avait été obligé de rester chez Drago pour la mission.

Pendant ce temps là, Drago observa Ben enlacer Harry en le gardant bien dans les yeux. Son geste semblait lui dire 'Il est à moi donc tu ne t'approches pas !'. Cependant, Drago avait horreur de la provocation et Ben ne savait pas à qui il s'attaquait.

De son côté, Harry remarquait le soudain changement de comportement de Ben. Avant de se laisser, il l'avait à peine embrassé et là il l'entourait de ses bras. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait bien que Ben faisait ça pour montrer à Drago qu'il était sa propriété. Cependant, lui, n'aimait pas être la propriété de quelqu'un.

« Oh fait, Potter tu viens à qu'elle heure demain soir ? » Demanda Drago sans enlever son regard de Ben. Ce dernier s'assombrit. Il savait que le blond venait d'emporter la première manche.

« Oh heu, je ne sais pas trop. A quelle heure vous partez Blaise ? »

« Et on pensait partir vers dix neuf heures trente si ça te va. »

« Oui, oui bien sur ! Je serais chez toi à dix neuf heures pour voir ce que Ron a fait. »

« Bien. C'est ok pour moi. »

« Bon, on devrait y aller Drago car sinon Ron risque de te dévaliser ton frigo ! » Rigola Blaise.

« Oh oui bien sur. Mais j'y pense, vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? » Demanda Drago. « Car si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir manger chez moi. Ron sera heureux de ne plus être entre deux serpentards ! »

« Oh moi ça me va ! » Répondit Théo. « Et toi Hermione ? » Celle-ci acquiesça. « Harry ? Ben ? »

« Heu…ça ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda Harry à Drago.

« Si je le propose ! »

« Et bien… »

« Harry ? » Harry se retourna vers Ben. « J'aurais aimé profiter de toi toute la soirée. » Lui susurra-t-il d'une manière suggestive. « J'ai envie de toi. » Rajouta-t-il encore plus bas de façon à ce que presque personnes puisse entendre.

Bien sur Drago et Blaise avaient entendu car ils se trouvaient près du couple et Drago aurait juré que Ben le savait.

« Heu…oui si tu veux. » Répondit Harry soudain gêné. « Je suis désolé Malefoy mais Ben et moi avions décidé de passer la soirée tous les deux. » Dit-il à Drago.

Tous même Hermione qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose sur ce qu'il se tramait purent remarquer le regard noir de Drago et le sourire vainqueur de Ben. Un partout se dit Drago.

« Ce n'est pas grave Potter, on se verra demain soir de tout façon. Et puis, on mangera ensemble. »

« Heu...oui…oui…bien sur. »

« Bon et bien à demain » Lui dit-il avec sourire en lui serrant la main. « A une prochaine fois, Ted ! » Blaise et Théo se permirent un large sourire. Ils connaissaient bien Drago et savaient que c'était son truc. Faire semblant d'oublier le prénom de la personne pour l'énerver. Cela fonctionna.

« Ben ! » Grogna se dernier.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! » Dit-il en se retournant le sourire aux lèvres. Première manche gagné, se dit-il.

Ils se dirent tous au revoir et Hermione, Blaise et Théo suivirent Drago tandis que Ben prenait Harry par la main et l'emmenait de l'autre côté du chemin de traverse où se trouvait le chaudron baveur.

…

Harry et Ben ne dirent pas un mot et rentrèrent directement chez le professeur. A peine eurent-ils le temps d'arriver que Ben se jeta sur Harry pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ils se déshabillèrent très rapidement. En rien de temps, ils étaient déjà nus. Ben prépara sommairement Harry avant de le pénétrer brusquement. Il savait qu'il y allait fort mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le brun se laissa faire et alla même nouer ses jambes autour des hanches de son petit ami. Lui aussi avait besoin de ça. Cette fin d'après-midi l'avait tout retourné et il voulait du sexe pur et simple en ce moment même. Ils étaient tout les deux très excités mais ne gémissaient presque pas et ne se regardaient même pas. Cela rappela à Harry les nombreuses fois où il avait déjà vécu ça avant de rencontrer Ben. Se faire prendre par un autre ou prendre violemment un autre mec contre un mur. Même si cette fois-ci cela lui laissait un goût amer.

Après de nombreux et brusque vas et viens Harry se libéra entre leurs corps et Ben à l'intérieur de lui.

« Ça y est, tu viens de me prouver que je t'appartiens ! » Dit Harry avant de descendre ses jambes et de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Ben tomba des nus en entendant ça. Il réalisa que Harry avait entièrement raison. C'est exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il voulait prouver à Harry qu'il lui appartenait. En comprenant ça, il s'en voulut. Ce n'était pas son genre. La jalousie peut vous faire faire des trucs pas croyable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit Harry dans la douche. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas quand il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Ben. « Tu as raison, j'étais jaloux. »

Harry se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« D'accord, on oubli tout et on passe une bonne soirée. » Ben acquiesça en prenant le gel douche pour nettoyer harry.

« Ça va, je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal ? »

« Non. Et puis tu sais j'aime bien un peu de brusquerie de temps en temps ! » Rigola Harry. « Et puis c'est pas comme-ci j'avais jamais expérimenté ça ! »

« Harry ! » Le gronda Ben sous les rires plus bruyant de l'aurore. Ben n'aimait pas savoir que Harry était un coureur avant de le rencontrer.

…

Le soir même, Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Théo purent remarquer l'agacement de Drago. Mais la soirée se passa relativement bien. Une fois tout le monde partit, Blaise et Ron allèrent se coucher non sans une petite discussion sur le comportement de Drago.

« Et tu sais pourquoi il était comme ça ce soir ? » Demandait Ron qui avait été étonné du changement de Drago.

« Peut-être. »

« Et ? »

« Et je ne suis pas sur que je puisse t'en parler maintenant. »

« Me cacherais-tu quelque chose d'important ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ? Ils se sont disputés ? » Questionna l'aurore.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? »

« Et bien moi aussi j'observe les gens. Harry est bizarre depuis que Drago est revenu. Ce plus, Drago est revenu bizarre aussi après l'avoir vu donc je te demande encore une fois, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ? »

« En fait, il s'est plus passé quelque chose avec Ben. Harry et Drago se sont bien entendu. Ils ont même discuté tranquillement mais quand Ben est arrivé, l'ambiance s'est refroidit nettement. »

« Ah bon, c'est bizarre. »

Blaise acquiesça mais ne préféra pas dire à Ron ce qu'il savait. Ils se doutait que son petit ami réagirait comme un gryffondor et donc impulsivement. Donc il préféra attendre un peu avant de lui parler de se qui se tramait entre Harry et Drago. Et de tout façon, il ne se passait rien encore. Juste un peu de provocation de la part de son meilleur ami.

« Oui comme tu dis ! Mais là je t'avoue, j'ai d'autres envies que de parler de nos deux meilleurs amis ! »

« Ah bon et qu'elles sont-elles ? » Le provoqua Ron.

« Hum tu veux vraiment que je te les disent ou que plutôt que je te les montre ? » Répondit Blaise en enlaçant le rouquin.

« Montre. »

Blaise entreprit donc d'enlever les vêtements de Ron un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement nu devant lui. Il le regarda malicieusement et le poussa délicatement vers le lit pour l'allonger. Lorsqu'il fut sur lui, il se mit à embrasser, lécher et mordiller chaque parcelle de peau du rouquin sous les gémissements de celui-ci. Blaise le torturait, une agréable torture certes, mais il en voulait plus donc il se releva un peu et ôta le pull de Blaise avant de le caresser avec une douceur extrême.

« Hum tu vas me rendre fou Ron. »

« J'y compte bien ! » Murmura ce dernier sensuellement.

Tout en disant cela, l'ancien gryffondor entreprit d'enlever le reste des vêtements de son homme. Ce fut avec beaucoup de tendresse que Blaise vint se poser sur ses cuisses et s'enfoncer sur son sexe érigé. Après quelques vas et vient langoureux et profond, Ron n'y tint plus et inversa les rôles avant de prendre Blaise tout en se perdant dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aime » Susurra l'ancien serpentard.

Ron ne tint plus et jouis suivis de peu par Blaise qui ne résista pas à la vue de Ron pendant l'orgasme.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Lui murmura Ron avant de se retirer.

Après avoir prononcé un sort de nettoyage, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

…………………………………………………………………..

Voilà !

Je sais que quelques personnes m'avaient demandé un lemon entre Ron et Blaise. J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes. C'est vrai que j'avoue avoir encore du mal à écrire les lemons. Mais bon, on dit que c'est en pratiquant qu'on s'améliore ! lol.

Pour ce qui est de Drago et Harry, vous voyez qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose de bizarre entre eux. Et je sais pas pourquoi, j'adore provoquer Ben ! Enfin Drago adore le provoquer !

Maintenant, j'ose quand même vous demander des reviews ! Dites-moi si vous avez aimé !


	6. Première soirée

Bonjour à tous !

Bon que dire à part que je suis vraiment désolée ? Je sais que ça devient une habitude de le répéter à chaque nouveau chapitre ! Et je vais encore essayer d'être longue pour le prochain chapitre mais je ne préfère rien promettre plutôt que vous décevoir !

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissées une review ! J'adore les lire et ça me touche beaucoup de savoir que ce que je fais vous plait !

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps !

Bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Première soirée**

Le lendemain, vers midi, Harry se réveillait en apercevant la tête de Ben sur son torse. Il commença à caresser distraitement les cheveux de celui-ci en repensant à la soirée qu'ils avaient passé la veille. Elle avait plutôt mal commencé. Mais au final, ils avaient décidé de mettre leur rancune de côté pour que le reste de leur week-end soit plus agréable. Et cela avait marché. Ils avaient dîné en amoureux sur le canapé du salon et ils avaient regardé un film, enlacés. Pas comme la veille où chacun se trouvait de son côté du sofa.

Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'aller se coucher, ils s'étaient câlinés sans faire l'amour et Harry avait sentit que Ben avait réellement apprécié ce moment de tendresse. Il faut dire, qu'il n'était pas trop câlin. Voir même pas du tout. Et ce, également avec Ben. A part pour le sexe, il n'aimait pas vraiment les étreintes. Hermione et Ron étaient les deux seules personnes avec qui il aimait partager de la tendresse avec peut-être Blaise aussi ce qu'il lui avait valu de nombreuses crises de jalousies de la part de son meilleur ami quand celui-ci avait commencé à s'intéresser au serpentard. Puis il s'était dit que ça devait être dans sa nature de ne pas aimer les câlins et que vu son enfance à ne pas en avoir, il avait du prendre l'habitude.

Mais la veille, il avait voulu montrer à Ben qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de son séjour chez Drago. Il voulait peut-être aussi se prouver quelque chose à lui-même. Mais ça, il ne préférait pas y penser. Bien qu'il aurait eu du mal car même avec Ben dans ses bras, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être au soir même pour être chez Drago.

« Bonjour. »

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu Ben se réveiller et maintenant le professeur le regardait avec un petit sourire qu'il trouva adorable.

« Bonjour toi. » Lui chuchota-t-il affectueusement.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? » Harry regarda le réveil.

« Un petit quart d'heure. »

« Et tu pensais à quoi à l'instant. Tu avais l'air très concentré ! » Rigola le professeur.

Harry le regarda et sourit de manière explicite.

« Je pensais à la meilleure façon de commencer la journée. Et là, j'ai une excellente idée si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » Mentit Harry avec aplomb.

« Oh ! Je sens que cette idée va me plaire ! » Eu le temps de répondre Ben avant que Harry ne se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser.

…

Drago aussi s'était levée d'assez bonne humeur ce matin là. Il préférait ne pas penser au fait que Harry était sûrement dans les bras de son professeur à cette heure-ci mais plutôt au fait que le beau brun viendrait passer la semaine chez lui.

C'est donc avec entrain qu'il se leva et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour les deux tourtereaux qui dormaient encore.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que Drago Malefoy me préparerait le petit déjeuner, je crois que je l'aurais tout de suite interné pour Sainte Mangouste. » S'éleva une voix derrière le blond.

« Mais moi de même mon cher Ron ! De même que le fait d'appeler un Weasley par son prénom ! » Rigola Drago.

« Et bien, tu m'a l'air de meilleure humeur qu'hier soir ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive pour voir apparaître un sourire sur ton visage ce matin ? » Demanda Ron.

« Ca doit être le fait de me débarrasser de toi aujourd'hui. » S'exclama Drago avec un grand sourire qui trahissait ses paroles.

« D'accord, je l'ai bien cherché ! » S'amusa le rouquin en se servant en même temps des œufs brouillés.

« Humm… ça sent bon ici ! » S'exclama Blaise qui venait de sortir de la douche.

« Et oui, notre cher Drago est d'excellente humeur ce matin ! » Lui expliqua Ron.

« Oh ! » Blaise enlaça Ron par derrière.

Lui, il avait très bien comprit pourquoi son meilleur ami était de si bonne humeur. Le fait de voir Drago dans cet état lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il lui avait manqué pendant ces cinq années. Même si ils communiquaient beaucoup par lettres et qu'il savait Drago heureux là-bas, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu égoïste et de vouloir avoir son meilleur ami près de lui.

Il observa un peu plus longuement son ami. Drago était vraiment un bel homme. Il avait tout de même gardé son côté droit et fier que les Malefoy avaient. Ce petit côté aristocratique et mystérieux qui donnait envie de mieux le connaître afin de mieux le comprendre. En le regardant sourire comme cela, il comprit pourquoi Harry avait l'air de perdre ses moyens devant lui. Ben avait beaucoup de soucis à se faire et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Drago jouait un jeu dangereux. Il sentait que cette histoire allait vraiment chambouler leur petite vie tranquille.

…

Ca y était, il se trouvait devant la galerie. Il avait quitté Ben en début d'après-midi malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Cependant, il n'avait pas cédé expliquant qu'il devait préparer ses bagages.

Bien sur, il avait fait ses bagages pour pouvoir tenir une semaine chez Drago. Cela lui avait prit moins d'une heure. Par contre, il avait passé le reste de la journée à se préparer. Il était d'abord passé dans la salle de bain pour se raser de près. Ensuite, il avait pris une longue et agréable douche bien chaude. Une fois séché, il sortit de sa salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches pour trouver quels vêtements il allait mettre. Il décida de faire sobre. Après tout, il ne sortait pas au restaurant ou en boite de nuit. Il opta donc pour un jean bleu légèrement délavé et un petit pull noir à col roulé. Le mois d'octobre étant entamé, il faisait assez frais. Ensuite, il se dirigea une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain et se coiffa à l'aide de la formule donnée par son coiffeur attitré. Après une dernière touche de parfum, il fut paré.

En se regardant dans la glace, il avait eu l'impression d'être un jeune puceau se préparant pour son premier rendez-vous. L'espace d'instant il pensa à Ben et eu honte de son attitude. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il voulait faire bonne impression devant Drago.

Et là, une demi heure plus tard, il se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse et il ne savait plus si il devait emprunter la petite porte qui se trouvait sur la gauche de la galerie où si il devait s'enfuir en courant.

Mais il était un gryffondor et ce n'était pas un serpentard qui allait lui faire peur ! Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la petite porte afin de l'ouvrir. Le hall était assez sombre et tout petit. Il avait un aspect ancien, authentique. Tout était en bois merisier. Harry en s'avançant vers l'escalier qui se trouvait juste devant lui et il monta un étage comme le lui avait expliqué Drago. Arrivé sur le palier, il se mit face à la porte en bois, il prit une dernière inspiration et frappa.

…

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Drago tournait en rond dans la pièce. Ron finissait de réunir les bagages dans la chambre d'ami pendant que Blaise, tranquillement installé dans le canapé, observait son ami avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va arriver plus vite. Et puis, il n'est pas encore l'heure ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » Rétorqua Drago de mauvaise foie.

« Mais oui, bien sur ! »

« Je n'aime juste pas attendre ! J'ai le droit ! »

« Bien entendu. Et le fait que tu ais passé presque tout l'après-midi à te préparer n'a aussi rien à voir avec l'arrivée d'un certain beau brun dans quelques minutes ! »

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours aimé être impeccable ! »

« Oui bien sur et je peux te dire que tu es très beau ! »

« Je suis toujours beau Blaise. » Grogna Drago.

Blaise rigola. Décidément, son ami n'avait vraiment pas changé. Et Drago repartit dans son mutisme en faisant les cent pas. Blaise le contempla. C'est vrai qu'il était vraiment beau et sexy avec son jean noir qui lui moulait légèrement les fesses et son pull blanc en col v qui laissait entrevoir légèrement ses clavicules. Drago s'arrêta de marcher quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

« Potter. » Accueillit-il le brun en ouvrant la porte.

« Malefoy. » Lui répondit simplement le brun en souriant.

Drago se poussa pour laisser entrer Harry. Ce dernier tomba tout de suite sous le charme de l'appartement qui se présentait à lui. Appartement qui d'ailleurs ressemblait plus à un loft qu'un appartement. La décoration était magnifique et séparée en deux parties bien distinctes. Un côté assez classe et moderne et l'autre tout aussi moderne mais beaucoup plus chaleureux.

En face de lui, il y avait le coin cuisine. Elle prenait un tiers du mur du fond et repartait sur le côté gauche. Il y avait un immense réfrigérateur américain gris. Les meubles étaient noirs et les ustensiles et le matériel de cuisine que Harry supposait plus être là pour la décoration qu'autre chose, étaient gris mate. Juste devant se trouvait un long comptoir noir où deux hautes chaises grises prenaient place.

Une grande table carrée en verre fumé et aux pieds noirs agrémentée de quatre chaises noires se tenait sur un tapis blanc devant la cuisine, sur la gauche de Harry. Tout le côté gauche était agrémenté de longues et immenses baies vitrées où des rideaux blancs, légèrement transparents étaient installés ce qui devait sûrement laisser passer toute la lumière en journée. Ce qui restait de mur était tout simplement peint en blanc.

Juste à sa droite, s'était le coin salon. Harry su qu'il allait aimer passer du temps sur ce canapé. Contre le mur, près de lui, il y avait une télévision et tous les appareils de technologie dernier cri posé sur un meuble noir, chose qui l'étonna tout de même. Il savait que Drago avait apprit à connaître le monde moldu mais de là à posséder des accessoires de ce monde le surprenaient vraiment, Drago avait peut-être plus changé qu'il ne le pensait. Soudain, il eu encore plus envie de connaître ce Drago.

Devant la télévision, il y avait une table basse noire posée sur un tapis couleur crème. Et devant, la table basse, trônait un immense canapé d'angle où celui-ci repartait contre le mur de droite, également de couleur crème agrémenté de plusieurs coussins crème, rouge carmin et noir. Tout le mur de droite était peint en rouge carmin tandis que le mur du fond et celui devant la télévision étaient en crème.

Au fond de la pièce à droite, il y avait une bibliothèque ainsi que quatre portes. Deux près de la cuisine et deux autres derrière le canapé. Le sol était original, tout en béton ce qui accentuait le côté loft de l'appartement. Harry remarqua aussi qu'il y avait de magnifiques photos sur les murs. Il se demanda si s'était Drago qui les avait prisent.

« C'est vraiment très beau chez toi ! » S'exclama Harry visiblement impressionné.

« Merci. Je te fais visiter le reste ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. »

Ils s'avancèrent vers une porte et Drago l'ouvrit.

« C'est ma chambre. »

Celle-ci était assez grande jouant avec des tons marron agrémentés de quelques touches de bleu canard et blanc. Elle n'était pas très meublée. Il y avait un grand lit deux places assez bas entouré deux tables de chevet, une commode et un grand miroir qui permettait de se regarder entièrement. Sur un côté, on pouvait voir une très grande penderie, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Drago avait beau être un artiste, il aimait toujours autant la mode.

« J'aime beaucoup. »

Drago sourit mais ne rajouta pas de commentaire. Il aurait aimé lui dire que si il voulait, il pourrait la partager avec lui mais préféra s'abstenir.

« Et voici la chambre d'ami donc la tienne pendant trois semaines ! » Lui dit-il en entrant cette fois-ci dans une autre chambre.

Elle était différente de l'autre. Elle était dans les tons jaune clair, agrémenté de quelques petites pointes de rouge de ci et là. Il y avait aussi un lit deux places, des tables de chevet et un commode. En ouvrant la porte, Harry eu la joie d'y trouver Ron qui visiblement refermait le sac que Blaise et lui avaient utilisé pour le week-end.

« Oh Harry, tu es arrivé ! » S'exclama-t-il en voyant son ami sur le pas de la porte.

« Et oui, je viens prendre ta place ! » Rigola le brun en déposant ses affaires sur le lit.

« Tu verras, on dort très bien dans ce lit ! Il est très confortable ! »

« Vous connaissant, je ne doute pas que vous avez du le tester ! » Répondit harry.

« Je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Je ne veux pas vous imaginez, mon meilleur ami et toi en train de…beurk ! » S'écria Drago en faignant d'être écœuré.

« Oh Malefoy, il va falloir t'y habituer car ces eux là sont de vrai petits lapins ! » Continua le brun sous les grimaces du blond.

« Harry ! » S'indigna Ron sans pour autant cacher son sourire.

« Quoi ! Je ne dis que la vérité ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Vous ne traumatisez pas mon pauvre chéri ? » Leur dit Blaise en arrivant dans la chambre.

« Non, je crois que c'est plutôt Harry qui traumatise Drago ! » Expliqua Ron.

Après, un « Hein ? » très élégant de Blaise qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer, les trois ami éclatèrent de rien.

« En tout cas, la chambre est super. J'aime beaucoup. » Dit Harry. Il fouillât dans son sac et en sortit une petite mallette. « Tu me montres la salle de bain pour que j'y dépose mes affaires ? »

« Oui bien sur. »

Et Drago le conduisit vers une troisième porte. Il ne fut pas étonné de découvrir une pièce aussi belle que les précédentes. Elle était beaucoup plus sombre que les autres pièces. Elle était entièrement recouverte de carreaux vert foncé allant sur le bleu. Même le sol était fait comme les murs. En face de la porte, il y avait un très grand meuble noir avec un évier en verre ainsi qu'un immense miroir le surplombant. Au fond à droite, se tenait une imposante douche, toute en verre transparente. Et sur la droite se trouvait également un miroir au dessus d'une commode noire.

Harry alla déposer sa trousse de toilette sur la commode et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant les toilettes. Tout reflétait vraiment la classe dans cette salle de bain. Même les toilettes étaient classes avec la couleur noire assortie au reste du mobilier.

« Et derrière cette porte, il y a ma chambre noire et l'escalier qui mène à la galerie. » Expliqua Drago sans pour autant l'ouvrir.

« Oh !!!! » Fut la seule réponse de Harry.

« Bon et bien on va vous laisser ». Dit Blaise tandis qu'ils étaient tous retournés dans la pièce principale.

« Essayez de ne pas vous taper dessus ! » Rigola Ron.

Cette phrase interpella Drago. Si Ron savait à quel point il avait envie de faire autre chose que de frapper Harry en cet instant, il serait étonné.

…

Une fois les amoureux partis, Harry et Drago ne surent pas trop quoi se dire. Ils se retrouvaient seuls pour la première fois depuis la soirée chez Ron et Blaise et cette fois-ci ils savaient que personne ne viendrait les couper.

« Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger maintenant ? » Demanda Drago dix minutes après qu'ils ai tous les deux regardés leurs chaussures qui leurs paraissaient si intéressantes.

« Oui ! » S'exclama Harry assez vivement, heureux de pouvoir sortir de ce malaise. « Enfin, je veux dire…oui pourquoi pas. » Bafouilla-t-il soudain gêné de sa précipitation à répondre.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant la vision d'un Harry rouge d'embarras. Le brun s'en offusqua quelques secondes avant de rire à son tour.

« Allez, suis-moi ! Tu vas m'aider à préparer le repas ! »

A partir de ce moment, l'atmosphère devint plus détendue. Harry suivit Drago dans la cuisine et ils commencèrent à préparer ensemble le dîner.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner ! » Dit Harry après qu'ils se soient tous les deux installés à table.

« Mais il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Potter ! »

« Je vois ça ! Mais c'est vrai que te voir cuisiner à la manière moldu reste quand même est assez surprenant. Tu as appris où ? »

« Tu sais que depuis que tu nous as débarrassé de Voldemort, les appareils électroménagers moldus sont dans toutes les maisons sorcières. » S'amusa à dire Drago.

« Oui je le sais bien. N'oubli pas que c'est monsieur Weasley s'est battu pour ça ! Mais je sais aussi que beaucoup des anciennes familles de sorcier au sang pur ne veulent toujours pas en entendre parler. »

« Il y aura toujours des personnes qui n'accepteront pas mais il faut se dire qu'ils sont en minorité. J'en suis la preuve que les mentalités peuvent changer. Sinon je n'aurais jamais rejoins l'Ordre du Phénix ! »

« Oui tu as raison. Mais en tout cas, ça ne me dit pas qui t'as appris à cuisiner. » Plaisanta Harry.

« Et bien c'est un ami qui m'a apprit ! »

« Aux Etats-Unis ? »

« Oui, c'est un moldu que j'ai rencontré et qui m'a souvent servit de modèle. »

« Un moldu, toi ! » S'exclama le brun surpris. « Décidément, je vais de surprises en surprises ! »

« Et oui ! Un moldu ! Même si Andrew est un moldu… comment dire… assez spécial, il reste un moldu quand même ! Et grâce à lui j'ai pu rencontrer d'autres moldus et m'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents de nous ! »

« C'est ce que nous t'avons répétés pendant des années ! » Marmonna Harry légèrement boudeur.

« Oui mais je ne connaissais pas de moldu à cette époque ! »

Et ils continuèrent à parler de l'apprentissage de Drago dans une cuisine. Comment il s'était bien brûlé les mains en sortant un plat du four sans gants. Comment il avait mit des pâtes dans de l'eau froide et attendu pendant une demi heure que celle-ci cuisent sans allumer le feu dessous. Comment il avait bu un litre d'eau après avoir confondu la sauce tomate avec l'Harissa. Une sauce ayant l'apparence de la sauce tomate mais qui était particulièrement pimentée. En bref, comment il avait connu un grand nombre de déboires culinaire avant de devenir plutôt doué dans le domaine ! Merci tout de même à la magie qui l'aidait beaucoup dans cette tâche ardu !

Toutes ces petites anecdotes firent beaucoup rire Harry. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il était déjà près de dix heures. Après avoir débarrassé la table, l'ambiance chaleureuse retomba. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire.

Drago proposa à Harry de s'installer dans le salon et celui-ci acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense canapé. Ils prirent place côte à côte en respectant quand même une distance raisonnable entre eux.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? » Demanda le blond pas trop de la marche à suivre avec Harry. Il voulait y aller doucement avec lui. Il se disait qu'il avait deux semaines pour séduire le brun et si il connaissait assez le gryffondor pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il était trop impulsif même si il paraissait avoir changé, Drago était sur que le Harry qu'il avait connu était encore là !

« Et bien j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce que tu as fais pendant ces cinq années d'absence comme tu me l'avais promis l'autre soir ! » Lui demanda Harry.

« Oh ! Je vois que ça à l'air de t'intéresser ! » Sourit Drago.

« Et bien disons que tu es partis précipitamment. » Expliqua le brun soudain mal à l'aise.

« Oui…hum…c'est vrai que je suis partis précipitamment ! Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait comme ça, je n'en aurais jamais eu le courage ! » Répondit le blond tout aussi embarrassé par la direction que prenait la conversation.

« Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de courage ? »

« J'avoue ne pas avoir envie d'en parler maintenant. Si ça ne te gêne pas, on va rester concentré sur ce que j'ai fais. »

« D'accord, je comprends. Je t'écoute alors. » Dit Harry avec un pointe de tristesse dans la voix que Drago ne manqua pas.

Il avait bien comprit que Harry voulait comprendre les raisons de son départ précipité. Et surtout après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas un courageux gryffondor comme lui. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui dire qu'il avait tout simplement eu peur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le survivant. Et surtout, il ne se sentait pas prêt à voir la réaction de celui-ci le lendemain.

Mélangé à tout ça, son envie de se libérer de ses parents. Bien sur, ses parents étaient morts mais tout le monde le voyait comme un Malefoy. Un Malefoy qui avait choisit le bien mais un Malefoy tout de même. Et il s'était aperçu que beaucoup attendaient à ce qu'il agisse comme tel. Reprendre les affaires de son père et se conduire en homme d'affaire. Cependant, lui ce n'était pas son truc, alors il avait décidé d'employer quelqu'un pour s'occuper de tout ça et de partir assez loin pour découvrir la vie avec ses yeux à lui. Sans préjugé et surtout sans personne pour lui dire quoi penser sur un personne ou une façon de faire !

« Et bien que dire. Une fois en Amérique, j'ai vite trouvé le quartier sorcier de New York. C'est un peu comme le 'Chemin de Traverse' mais en trois fois plus grand et qu'il se nomme ' Le boulevard des Merveilles'. Il y a aussi une banque comme Gringotts, plein de magasins en tout genre, de musés, d'auberges, de restaurants. Les rues sont toutes pavées et les bâtisses sont en bois, toutes de couleurs différentes. C'est magnifique. » Commença à expliquer Drago les yeux brillants.

« Oh c'est vrai ! J'aimerais voir ça, ça doit être beau à voir ! »

« Oui, c'est vraiment génial comme endroit. Je m'y suis sentit vite chez moi car là-bas personne ne me connaissait. »

« J'imagine que ça doit être agréable ! » Dit rêveusement Harry. Bien que les sorciers ne s'arrêtaient plus pour le regarder ou lui demander des autographes à chaque fois qu'il passait dans la rue, Harry se serait bien passé de certains privilèges de sa célébrité.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est plaisant de voir que les gens ne te voient pas comme le fils d'un des plus grand mangemorts ! » Continua Drago assez amer. Mais il se reprit bien vite. « En tout cas, j'ai décidé de loger dans une jolie petite auberge où j'ai assez vite sympathisé avec la patronne et ses employés. C'est vrai que au bout de deux semaines à se promener et dépenser, ils ont commencé à se poser des questions sur moi. Ils m'ont même raconté qu'ils pensaient que j'étais une sorte de prince venu de l'est. »

« Ca doit être ton côté aristocrate ! » Le taquina Harry.

« Peut-être ! En tout cas, j'ai été très vite accepté parmi eux. L'auberge était tenue par une femme aussi adorable que délirante. Une vraie mère poule avec un caractère assez excentrique. Au fil du temps, je suis passé de client à employé. »

« Toi, employé dans une auberge ! J'aurais aimé voir ça ! »

« Et oui, moi ! En fait, je ne le faisais pas pour l'argent car comme tu le sais, je n'en ais pas besoin ! J'étais payé presque rien mais pour une fois, c'était mon argent et j'en étais fier ! Debbie aurait aimé pouvoir me donner plus mais je ne voulais pas ! Je faisais ça plus pour le plaisir. »

« Debbie ? »

« La patronne. Il faudrait que tu la voies. Une petite femme rondelette de plus de cinquante ans, les cheveux rouges avec toujours des foulards ou des pinces sur la tête ! Des vêtements tous aussi colorés les uns que les autres ! Et en plus elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche ! Si elle avait envie de te dire 'merde', elle ne prenait pas de pincettes et le faisait ! A coté de ça, il ne fallait pas toucher à ses petits protéger dont j'avais la chance de faire parti. Sinon je te jure, elle mordait très dur ! En fait, c'est le genre de femme qui aurait donné des boutons à mes parents rien que de croiser son chemin. C'est peut-être pour à que je me suis autant attaché à elle ! » Dit Drago avant d'éclater de rire suivit de prêt par Harry.

« Je vois ça ! C'est un peu une image maternelle comme madame Weasley avec moi. »

« Exactement ! D'ailleurs, elle ne m'appelait jamais Drago. Pour elle, j'étais Sunshine ! Va savoir pourquoi, elle m'a appelé comme ça dès le début et c'est resté. » Harry comprit très bien ce surnom. C'est vrai que Drago avec sa blondeur et son visage angélique pouvait être un vrai soleil ! Mais il se retint de faire tout commentaire.

« Sunshine, j'aime bien. Elle était seule à tenir cette auberge ? »

« Oui mais nous étions quatre à travailler pour elle. Kaïla, Logan, Alec et moi. Et il y a avait deux autres personnes qui venaient le matin s'occuper des chambres que l'on ne voyait pas souvent. Nous, on s'occupait plus du coin snack. Et parfois, Andrew venait nous donner un coup de main. »

« Andrew, le moldu ? Je croyais que les moldus ne pouvaient pas voir les bâtiments sorciers ! »

« Oui et c'est toujours vrai mais il y a des exceptions et Andrew est un moldu assez spécial comme je te l'ai déjà dit. » expliqua Drago assez rêveusement. Harry ne su pas vraiment pourquoi mais il eu un pincement eu cœur.

« J'ai l'impression que tu aimes beaucoup ces personnes ! » Dit-il assez sèchement. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction mais entendre Drago parler des ces personnes de façon si tendre l'agaçait.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Nous étions très proches. Nous vivions tous les cinq ensemble Debbie, Kaïla, Logan Alec et moi. » Répondit le blond qui avait l'air de s'être rendu compte de rien.

« Ah bon ! »

« Oui, quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour Debbie, elle m'a dit que ça ne servait plus à rien que je loge dans l'auberge donc elle m'a demandé si je voulais m'installer avec eux ! Il y avait une sorte de grand appartement derrière l'auberge où nous avions chacun une sorte de petit studio. Une pièce avec lit, bureau, petite cuisine et surtout une petite salle de bain chacun. C'était pour garder notre intimité, pour les jours où nous avions envie d'être un peu seul et aussi pour les fois où nous voulions ramener des coups comme elle le disait si bien ! »

« Oh et j'imagine que tu as du bien profiter de ce privilège ! »

« Et bien oui assez ! Mais à ce que j'ai ouïe dire, tu t'es aussi très bien amusé ! »

Drago s'amusa à voir les joues de Harry rosir. Mais à leur grande stupéfaction à tous les deux, ce dernier répondit en taquinant le blond.

« Et oui, qu'est ce que tu crois ! Tu n'es pas le seul à aimer t'amuser ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte que au fur et à mesure où Drago racontait son histoire, ils s'étaient installés plus confortablement. Harry s'était déchaussé et s'était assis en tailleur face à Drago qui lui avait croisé les jambes et s'était mieux installé contre le dossier.

Harry fut une nouvelle fois fasciné par les boucle d'oreille de Drago. Il se mit à l'observer intensément. Celle-ci était ciselée par endroits, en y regardant de plus près, Harry remarqua qu'elle ressemblait à un petit serpent. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il approcha sa main de l'oreille du blond. C'était comme certaines fois où l'on se sent poussé à faire quelque chose. Comme un sorte de désir que l'on ne contrôle pas.

Drago qui avait vu le geste d'Harry ne bougea pas.

« Ça te va bien. » finit-il par dire. Et Drago se demanda si il avait conscience de parler. « Ça te donne un côté encore plus mystérieux. J'aime bien. » Continua-t-il en caressant doucement le lobe de l'oreille du blond.

Au moment où Drago allait lui répondre, le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone les interrompit. Et avant que Drago n'ait pu réagir, Harry avait son téléphone à l'oreille.

« Oui Ben… oui nous allions bientôt nous coucher…je te rappelle tout à l'heure… ok… à tout de suite… » Et il raccrocha.

« Je crois… hum… qu'il serait mieux que j'aille me coucher. » Dit-il en se tournant vers Drago mais en ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

« Je vais aller faire un tour pour vérifier que toutes les protections sont bien mises. »

« Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? » Demanda Drago.

« Non c'est bon, j'en ai juste pour cinq minutes. » Préféra répondre Harry. Il se sentait honteux de ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit. Et là, après avoir eu Ben au téléphone, il se sentait vraiment mal.

« D'accord, je vais aller me coucher alors. Je te laisse éteindre. » Répondit Drago déçu. Si Ben, était en face de lui, il l'étranglerait.

« Pas de problème. » Il commença à se diriger vers la porte pour descendre à la galerie. « Bonne nuit Malefoy. » Lui dit-il sans se retourner.

« Bonne nuit Potter. » Répondit doucement le blond.

Au moment de se coucher Drago repensa à sa soirée. Et même si le coup de téléphone de Ben avait tout gâché, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir passé une super soirée. Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore plus envie de conquérir Harry. C'est sur ces dernière pensées qu'il fermis les yeux le sourire aux lèvres.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Et voilà !

Bon ne tuez pas Ben, je sais que là vous allez encore plus le détester mais pour le coup il n'y peut rien le pauvre. Par contre, faut pas s'en prendre à l'auteur non plus ! lol

Et bien vous savez un petit peu ce que Drago à bien pu faire pendant son absence. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas finit ! Vous en saurez plus au fur et à mesure !

Pour les fans de la série Queer as Folk, vous aurez reconnus Debbie ! Et oui, malheureusement, elle n'est pas de moi ! Bien que j'aurais aimé. Je voulais une femme dans son style qui prend un peu Drago sous sa protection. Et puis, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas m'en inspirer comme pour Ben. Alors bien, sur comme pour Ben qui n'a pas les yeux bleus et qui est légèrement différent de celui de la série, Debbie ne sera pas tout à fait pareille. Elle ne défend pas la cause homo à fond. Elle n'en a pas besoin puisque l'homosexualité est très bien acceptée et normale chez les sorciers ! Ce qu'ils sont plus évolués que nous, vous ne trouvez pas ! lol.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré cette longue attente ! J'espère être moins longue la prochaine fois !

En tout cas, n'oubliez pas vos petites reviews que j'adore !!!!!!!

gets…


	7. Nouvelles informations et rapprochement

Bonjour à tous !

Oh cette fois-ci je vous ai fait attendre un peu moins d'un mois ! Fiou !!!! J'ai faillit ne pas y arriver mais j'ai bossé à fond sur ce chapitre toute la semaine pour qu'il soit prêt avant Noël !  
J'ai faillis vous le poster demain car c'est mon anniversaire mais je ne suis pas sur d'avoir le temps donc je le mets aujourd'hui !

Alors bonne nouvelle pour moi, demain c'est mon anniversaire !!!!  
Yesss ! Je vais avoir des cadeaux ! Quoique, j'aie déjà eu mes cadeaux donc demain ce sera niet ! Grrrr  
Et je vais avoir 25ans ! Là j'avoue que ça me déprime ! Un quart de siècle !!!!! Vous vous rendez compte !  
Bon en fait, je vais plutôt dire, et zut demain c'est mon anniversaire !  
Mais bon je suis contente quand même car c'est bientôt noël et j'adooore noël ! hi hi hi !

Bon cesse de bavardage ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!  
Maintenant place au chapitre !  
Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………….

**Nouvelles informations et rapprochement dangereux **

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, c'est avec plaisir qu'il sentit les effluves d'un petit déjeuner se propager jusqu'à lui. Il regarda l'heure et s'aperçu qu'il était sept heure. Il était temps qu'il se lève si il ne voulait pas arriver en retard au travail.

Il se leva donc et enfila un tee-shirt pour ne pas sortir juste en caleçon. Il n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait désigner de pudique mais il se voyait mal sortir de sa chambre avec le simple boxer qu'il avait utilisé pour dormir.

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, il ne vit pas dès aussitôt Drago. Il pensa qu'il était dans la salle de bain ou dans sa chambre. C'est quand il se rapprocha du coin cuisine qu'il eu une vision des plus agréable. En effet, Drago ne se trouvait ni dans sa chambre ni dans la salle de bain mais à genoux par terre penché en avant, en train de fouiller dans un placard. Harry se dit que Drago avait du avoir la même réflexion quand il s'était levé car il portait exactement la même tenue que lui. Et il songea aussi qu'un boxer restait quand même un vêtement assez moulant. Pour ne pas dire, qu'il avait une parfaite vision du postérieur du blond à ce moment précis.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il aurait plutôt dû prévenir Drago de sa présence, il resta debout à derrière à l'observer chercher il ne savait quoi dans son placard. Ce fut quand Drago se retourna en se levant une bouteille de lait à la main que Harry se rendit compte qu'il venait tout bonnement de reluquer le postérieur plus qu'appétissant du blond.

« Oh Potter ! » S'exclama Drago surpris. « Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. »

« Non…heu…je viens d'arriver. » Répondit le brun assez gêné par son comportement. « A l'instant. » Rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

« Je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère ? »

« Non, non. Ne t'inquiètes pas. De tout façon, il était temps que je me lève. Matthew n'est pas du genre à aimer les retards. »

« Ah bon, je pensais qu'il était plutôt tolérant comme chef. »

« Il l'est. Mais il a certains principes comme la ponctualité au travail. » Expliqua Harry avant de lorgner sur ce qu'il y avait de prévu pour le petit déjeuner. « Oh ça à l'air délicieux ! »

« Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu prenais donc j'ai fais comme pour moi. Si ça ne te va pas, dis le moi. »

« Oh non c'est parfait ! » Répondit Harry les yeux pétillant de joie en reluquant les mets posés sur le comptoir. Drago avait préparé des gaufres et Harry raffolait des gaufres. « Tu manges tout le temps des gaufres le matin ? »

« Non. En fait, je change tout le temps, ça dépend de mon humeur. Ca me vient sûrement de l'auberge où on pouvait commander ce qu'on voulait sur le menu donc je variais souvent. Mais si tu veux quelque chose de précis, tu devras me le dire. »

« Non t'inquiètes, fais comme tu fais d'habitude. C'est déjà gentil de me le préparer. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Ca ne me gène pas. Que je fasse pour un ou pour deux, ça ne change pas grand chose. »

Harry sourit. Et ils passèrent le reste du temps à discuter de leur emploi du temps pour la journée.

…

Quatre jours passèrent ainsi. Harry partait le matin après avoir prit un délicieux petit déjeuné préparé par Drago. Il avait eu aussi le droit à des pancakes, des œufs brouillés avec du bacon, toujours accompagné de jus d'orange et de café. Un vrai délice pour ses papilles ! Et le soir, ils faisaient souvent le repas ensemble. Harry adorait ça car ils avaient les mêmes goûts. Il avait remarqué que s'était agréable de préparer les repas à deux. Ce matin, il s'était même levé plus tôt pour aider le blond. Ce dernier en avait été d'ailleurs ravit.

Il revenait toujours vers dix huit heures pour remplacer le garde qui avait été placé à l'entrée de la galerie. Drago était souvent encore en train de s'occuper des préparatifs de l'exposition et de l'ouverture par la même occasion. Harry s'était aperçu qu'il aimait bien regarder le blond évoluer dans son milieu. Il aurait très bien pu monter se détendre dans l'appartement comme le lui avait suggéré Drago mais il préférait rester à le regarder travailler.

Drago lui avait apprit pas mal de chose sur la photographie. Et à son grand étonnement, ses œuvres étaient toutes des photographies moldus. Le blond lui avait expliqué qu'il trouvait ça plus beau d'immortaliser une image qui ne bouge pas. Elles étaient souvent en noir et blanc comme celles qu'il avait aperçu dans l'appartement. Mais à son grand regret, Drago n'avait pas encore voulu les lui montrer. Il disait qu'il les verrait bien quand il allait les exposer.

Drago avait aussi finit de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence. C'est comme ça qu'il avait apprit comment il avait commencé la photo.

C'était un an après son arrivé. Grâce à un client habitué des lieux qui était lui-même photographe avec qui il avait sympathisé. Il tenait une galerie au Boulevard des Merveilles. Il l'avait invité à une exposition où il était tout de suite tombé sous le charme des clichés. Lui qui pensait que l'art était souvent plus représenté sous forme de peinture, il se trompait lourdement. Une photographie pouvait aussi transmettre un grand nombre d'émotions.

Remarquant que Drago était revenu à plusieurs reprises pour admirer les œuvres, le propriétaire l'avait rapidement prit sous son aile. C'était un homme de petite taille nommé Todd Willis qui avoisinait les soixante dix ans, les cheveux argentés, les yeux marrons rieurs et la tête presque toujours dans la lune. Il appartenait à un autre monde. Son monde. Drago avait été un des seuls à avoir le droit d'y pénétrer. Il lui avait tout apprit et c'est justement lui qui lui avait montrer à quel point les clichés moldu qui ne bougeaient pas étaient beaucoup plus beau et parleurs pour de l'art que ceux sorciers. C'est aussi lui qui lui avait offert son premier appareil. Le plus beau cadeau que Drago ait jamais reçu dans sa vie.

Pendant un an, Drago avait fait de la photo en amateur jusqu'à ce que Todd demande à exposer ses photos. Au début, il avait refusé en disant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de talent mais il s'était vite laissé convaincre pas Debbie et les autres employés de l'auberge. Il fut surprit de son succès. En une soirée, il avait déjà vendu huit clichés. Il avait donc continué à travailler chez Debbie tout en exposant de temps en temps ses photos.

Malheureusement, Todd décéda un an et demi plus tard. Il avait été assez bouleversé par cette disparition. Il s'était très attaché à cet homme. Il fut cependant encore plus surprit d'apprendre que Todd lui avait légué tout son matériel de photo. Et c'est lorsqu'il apprit que la galerie était en vente qu'il avait décidé de la racheter afin de continuer le travail de son mentor. Un an et demi plus tard, il ce retrouvait à ouvrir une deuxième galerie sur le Chemin de Traverse tellement celle du Boulevard des Merveilles marchait bien.

Harry fut très heureux de connaître la vie de Drago pendant son absence. Bien sur, il lui raconta aussi la sienne. Comment il avait eu du mal à faire oublier aux gens qu'il n'était pas juste le sauveur et une personne normale.

« Je suis juste Harry. » Avait-il dit à Drago.

Ce dernier avait acquiescé en souriant. Il aimait voir Harry parler de cette façon. Lui qui avait cru pendant des années que le brun était quelqu'un de privilégié. Il l'avait souvent envié mais quand il était venu se joindre à l'Ordre du phénix, il l'avait déjà vu différemment. Il était tombé sous le charme de cet Harry là.

Le brun avait aussi raconté ses déboires en tant qu'aurores. Les débuts avaient été assez durs et Matthew, si charmant soit-il, leur en avait fait baver à Ron et lui. Il avait été un des premiers à ne pas les traiter comme des héros et ils avaient apprécié.

En tout cas, ces quatre jours ensemble les avaient beaucoup rapprochés. Une sorte de complicité s'était installées entre eux. Chose qui faisait de plus en plus peur à Harry. Il sentait bien qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus à Drago. Il se souvenait encore du premier soir où il avait caressé l'oreille du blond et à la gêne qu'il en avait éprouvée. Mais ils avaient tous les deux fait comme-ci de rien n'était pour le plus grand soulagement de Harry. Heureusement que Ben les avaient coupés. Il ne savait ce qui aurait bien pu se passer ensuite.

Ben. Ce dernier n'était pas très ravit de voir Harry passer autant de temps avec Drago et il le faisait bien sentir au brun. Il appelait tous les jours. Et en général le soir avant qu'il aille se coucher. Pour voir si il ne faisait pas de bêtises avait dit Drago pour plaisanter. Même si il avait fait peu de remarque, Harry avait bien sentit que cela exaspérait de plus en plus le blond.

Mais Harry avait beau dire à Ben qu'il n'avait pas s'inquiéter, il n'y avait rien à faire il était jaloux. Une chose était sur, il ne portait pas le blond dans son cœur. Mais pour le rassurer Harry avait même déjeuné deux fois avec lui. Il n'avait pas pu plus car parfois, il était devait partir pour sa mission qui restait de trouver les personnes qui avaient saccagés la galerie de Drago. Et il avait beau avoir quelques pistes, l'enquête n'avançait pas très vite.

…

« Alors pas trop dur de cohabiter avec une bombe ? »

Harry était dans le bureau de son chef car Matthew les avaient convoqués Ron et lui dans son bureau pour parler de l'affaire. C'était bien sur lui qui venait de poser cette question à Harry. En entendant ça, le brun se mit tout de suite à rougir. Et d'ailleurs, il maudit merlin pour ça car il remarqua bien le regard de Ron et Matthew sur lui. Le premier était interrogateur car Ron savait que c'était bien le genre de leur chef de faire ce genre de remarque et Harry ne rougissait jamais comme ça. Tandis que le deuxième regard se faisait plus rieur. Matthew Dawson avait encore frappé.

« Heu...non…mais vous savez, je connais Malefoy depuis déjà longtemps. »

« Oui ça je le savais déjà mais avoue que ce mec est vraiment trop hot ! Vous ne vous êtes même pas sautés dessus ? »

« Quoi ! Mais non ! Matthew, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un et vous n'oubliez pas que je suis en mission. Ce n'est certainement pas pour m'amuser ! »

« Oui tu as raison, la mission avant tout ! Vous pourrez vous sauter dessus quand nous aurons résolu l'affaire. » Reprit calmement leur chef.

« Matthew. » Menaça gentiment Harry.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu as déjà ton gentil professeur. En tout cas, moi, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure de ce petit blondinet, professeur ou pas ! » S'amusa à provoquer encore une fois Matthew.

« Si nous parlions plutôt de pourquoi vous nous avez convoqué, chef ! » Coupa Ron et Harry l'en remercia mentalement.

Ron n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Depuis qu'il vivait chez Drago, son ami ne cessait de lui parler du blond. Comment il cuisinait si bien ! Comment il l'avait fait rire la veille au soir. Comment il aimait le regarder installer sa galerie. Et lorsque Ron interrogeait Harry sur Ben, il n'avait le droit qu'à des 'ça va'. De plus, Harry ne lu avait jamais parlé autant de Ben qu'il ne parlait de Drago. Pourtant c'était avec le professeur qu'il était censé avoir une relation. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il ait une conversation avec Blaise. Ce dernier lui avait bien dit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose concernant Drago. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il lui dise de quoi il en retournait car il sentait bien que Harry était le point principal de l'histoire.

« Oui, j'y viens. » Matthew avait perdu son sourire et reprit son air sérieux. « Je vous ais fait venir ce matin car j'ai eu de nouvelles informations. Par contre, entendez bien que ce que je vais vous dire doit rester extrêmement confidentiel. » Harry et Ron acquiescèrent de concert. « Il se pourrait qu'un nouveau groupe s'est formé. Ce serait des personnes anti-mangemort. »

« Mais Malefoy n'est pas mangemort ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'y a plus de mangemorts ! » S'exclama harry.

« Nous le savons bien mais ces personnes seraient des fanatiques qui auraient peur d'une nouvelle guerre et qui te voueraient un culte Harry. »

« Génial ! » Lança sarcastiquement le brun.

« Elles envoient donc des lettres de menaces et font peur à anciens de Poudlard qui étaient à serpentard pendant vos années et plus particulièrement les enfants de mangemort. »

« Parce que d'autres personnes ont reçu des menaces ! Je croyais que Malefoy était le seul ! » Dit Ron.

« C'est le seul qui ait fait appel à nous. Mon informateur m'a parlé de six autres cas qu'il aurait vent. » Continua Matthew. « Et peut-être que ce ne sont pas les seuls. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avertir dans ce cas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Par peur peut-être. »

« Mais pourquoi Blaise Théo et Pansy n'ont rien reçus ? » Demanda harry.

« Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils sont proche de toi. »

« Mais Drago est aussi un de nos proche, c'est tout de même le meilleur ami de mon compagnon ! » Dit Ron.

« Oui mais il a été longtemps absent. Ils ne savaient peut-être pas que vous étiez amis. » Matthew soupira. « Je n'en sais pas plus. Je tiens ça de mon indic qui à eu vent des ce groupe. Il ne sait pas combien ils sont ni quel est leur but réel. Je ne sais même pas comment ils se font appeler ! »

« Si je comprends bien, on ne sait pas si ces menaces sont à prendre au sérieux ou pas. » Dit Ron.

« Et bien personnellement, je ne prendrais pas ça à la légère. » Dit Matthew. « Mais ce n'est pas le pire. » Rajouta le chef d'un air las. « Il semblerait que ces fanatiques sont des personnes travaillant au ministère. »

…

« Blaise, je t'ai déjà dis qu'il ne s'était rien passé ! »

« Mais Drago… »

« Mais Drago quoi ? » Commença à s'exaspérer le blond. Son meilleur ami ne travaillait pas et il avait eu la bonne idée de lui rendre visite pour lui soutirer des informations sur sa cohabitation avec Harry.

« Et bien te connaissant, je pensais que tu aurais déjà tenté quelque chose ! » Lui glissa son ami à l'oreille l'air de rien.

« Je t'ai déjà dis Blaise, que je ne voulais pas juste me faire Potter pour le cul ! Et je sais que la subtilité n'est plus trop ton fort depuis que tu sors avec Ron mais personnellement, je n'ai pas changé ! »

« Je vois ça, tu es toujours aussi vaniteux ! » Rigola le métis.

Cette phrase eu au moins le don de soutirer un sourire à Drago.

« Mais dis moi, Blaise, je croyais que si je faisais du mal à Harry, tu me le ferais payer ? Et si je me rappelle bien, ce cher professeur n'est pas censé être un ami à toi aussi ? »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas parce que je suis à la recherche d'un truc croustillant que je veux que tu fasses du mal à Harry ! » S'indigna Blaise. « Et puis tu es mon meilleur ami. Ben, non. »

Sous cette remarque légèrement enfantine, Drago éclata de rire.

« Oh merci ! C'est gentil de prendre mon partit parce que je suis ton meilleur ami ! »

« Mais de rien ! » Répondit Blaise en lui faisant une révérence.

« Et si maintenant, tu me disais les vrais raisons de ton envie de me voir avec Potter ? »

Blaise ne fut pas surpris de cette phrase. Il savait bien que Drago était intelligent et que de tout façon il n'était pas du genre à minauder de cette façon.

« Et bien, tu sais, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Ben … »

« Moi je ne l'aime pas ! »

« Oui, ça j'avais remarqué ! En fait, on a tous remarqué. Même Ron, donc tu imagines ! »

« Lui non plus ne m'aime pas ! » Répondit Drago boudeur.

« Oui, c'est vrai que d'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne te porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. Mais soit honnête, on le comprend ! »

« Non ! » Blaise haussa un sourcil. « Bah oui, je ne vois pas comment on ne pourrait pas aimer ma magnifique personne ! »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre son récit.

« Et bien je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais je ne pense pas que Ben et Harry soient fait pour être ensemble. Et je le pensais même avant que tu reviennes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme je viens de te le dire, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Mais par exemple, il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec Ron et moi. Harry vient manger avec nous au moins une fois par semaine mais jamais avec Ben. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir proposé. Par contre, je sais qu'il va souvent chez Hermione et Théo. En fait, il est très proche de Hermione. D'ailleurs j'ai souvent remarqué que ça énervait Harry. Au début, je croyais que s'était parce qu'il voulait passer plus temps avec son chéri mais un jour il m'a clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas de Hermione qu'il était jaloux mais de Ben. »

« Si je comprend bien, il a peur que Ben lui pique sa meilleure amie. »

« C'est l'impression que j'ai eu. »

« Donc Ben ne vous aime pas beaucoup ? »

« Je ne pense pas que se soit nous. Je pense que c'est plus tous les hommes qui s'approchent de trop près de Harry. Il est assez jaloux. »

« Oui, je comprends mais c'est ridicule ! Qu'il soit jaloux de moi ou des autres hommes qui pourraient s'intéresser à Potter, je peux comprendre mais de Ron et toi, c'est n'importe quoi ! »

« On ne se refait pas ! »

« Je comprends mieux les coups de téléphones tous les soirs avant de se coucher. Il doit avoir peur que Harry passe la nuit avec moi. Au moins comme ça, il est sur que Harry se couche seul. »

« Tiens, c'est Harry maintenant ? »

Après, un grognement exagéré, le blond retourna à la préparation de la galerie, gentiment aidé par Blaise.

…

« Comment avance l'enquête ? »

« Et bien, nous venons d'avoir de nouvelles informations. J'espère que ça mènera à quelque chose. »

Harry avait retrouvé Ben chez lui pour le déjeuner. Ce dernier avait finit ses cours à onze heure chose qui l'arrangeait bien car il avait eu le temps de préparer le repas pour Harry et lui. L'aurore était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt et ils s'étaient mis dès aussitôt à table.

« Oui je comprends. Je l'espère aussi, comme ça, je pourrais t'avoir pour moi tout seul ! » Lui dit Ben souriant.

Harry fut assez soulagé. Ben paraissait de bonne humeur. Chose qui avait été très rare cette semaine. A chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus où qu'ils avaient parlé au téléphone, Ben avait été assez froid. Il savait qu'il était jaloux de le voir passer autant de temps avec Drago. De son côté, Harry ne lui disait pas que la cohabitation se passait à merveille. En fait, ils ne parlaient que très peu de Drago. Harry avait comprit que lorsqu'il venait à parler du blond, Ben lui cherchait le moindre petit défaut et ils en venaient très vite à se disputer.

« Tiens au fait j'ai passé une annonce pour mon appartement. »

« Quoi ! Déjà ! » Eructa Harry.

« Et bien oui, tu sais que j'emménage chez toi dans deux semaine à partir de ce week-end. » continua Ben.

« Oui je sais ça mais tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait mieux garder ton appartement encore quelque temps ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? » Commença à dire Ben la voix plus dure.

« Non je disais ça comme ça. » Se précipita de dire Harry. Il ne voulait pas trop contrarier le professeur. « Ca me fais juste un peu bizarre de savoir que je ne viendrais plus dans ton appartement. Je l'aime bien. C'est ici qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Et puis, il n'est pas loin de ton travail. »

Ben eut l'air rassuré par les paroles de Harry et lui sourit en lui répondant que du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, il se fichait bien d'habiter près ou pas du campus. Ils passèrent le reste du repas à discuter du travail de Ben et de ses élèves. Harry aimait bien l'écouter raconter les sottises de ses élèves. Cela lui rappelait Poudlard et contrairement à Ben, ça le faisait rire. Il n'était pas aussi sérieux que le professeur.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille. »

« Oh reste encore un peu. » Supplia gentiment le professeur en entourant Harry de ses bras. « J'ai envie de toi. » Lui chuchota-t-il en posant sa main sur l'entre jambe du brun.

« Non je suis désolé mais Ron va m'attendre et on a une journée chargée. En plus je dois rentrer pour dix huit heures. Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard. »

« Le blondinet peut bien se passer de toi quelques minutes ! » Répondit le professeur assez sèchement.

« Ce n'est pas Malefoy qui requiert ma présence mais mon chef. Jordan surveille la galerie jusqu'à dix huit heures et je ne voudrais pas lui faire faire des heures supplémentaires. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Et si Matthew apprend que je n'étais pas à l'heure ça va barder pour moi ! » Riposta froidement Harry.

« Alors ne déçois pas ton si précieux chef ! » Répliqua Ben.

« Je ne préfère même pas répondre à ça ! Sur ce je ta laisse et te dis à vendredi soir en espérant que tu te seras calmé ! » Répondit le brun en fusillant son petit ami du regard.

Il prit ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

…

« Ça va Harry ? »

Ron et Harry étaient dans leur bureau prêt à partir chez Pansy pour renforcer la sécurité. Lorsque Harry était partit retrouver Ben, il paraissait de bonne humeur. Mais depuis son retour, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Connaissant son meilleur ami, Ron sut tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis juste un peu prit la tête avec Ben mais ce n'est pas très grave. » Harry n'avait même pas essayé de nier. Il savait que de tout façon, ce n'était pas la peine et que Ron le connaissait assez bien pour savoir quand il mentait ou pas.

« D'accord, je n'insiste pas mais si tu as envie d'en parler tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Harry en souriant à son meilleur ami.

Il était heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie. Il l'aimait si fort, comme un frère. Ben avait parfois du mal à comprendre le lien qu'unissait Harry à ses amis. Il n'avait pas vécu les mêmes choses. La guerre avait pour certains, renforcée une amitié sincère et pour d'autre liée une profonde affection. Le professeur était bien sur en Angleterre pendant ces terribles moments mais il avait déjà finit ses études à Poudlard et suivait un cursus au campus. Il n'avait pas aussi touché par les évènements.

Parfois c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez Ben. Il ne connaissait rien de sa vie à Poudlard et des épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Bien sur, il avait lu la Gazette du Sorcier comme tout le monde mais il savait bien que la plupart du temps c'était un tissu de mensonge.

« Si ces personnes s'en prennent aux anciens serpentards, j'ai peur pour Blaise. » Lui dit Ron en le coupant dans ses réflexions.

« Je comprends, an va d'abord aller chez Hermione et Théo et chez Pansy pour renforcer les sortilèges de protection. Et après, on pourra vérifier ensemble les votre. »

« Oui je veux bien. Mais il ne faut pas que ça te dérange. »

« Bien sur que non, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que se soit ! »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à rendre visite à Pansy, Hermione et Théo, les deux amoureux travaillant tous les deux au ministère, pour renforcer les protections. Ils durent d'abord passer au travail de chacun. Matthew avait été formel. Ils ne devaient parler à personne des soupçons et de la fameuse organisation qui luttait contre les anciens serpentards. Hermione, Théo et Pansy durent donc signer un papier magiquement pour ne pas révéler les informations confidentielles. Si jamais ils laissaient échapper une information devant d'autres personnes que celles qui avaient signées, aussitôt leur voix serait mise sous silence. Donc il était impossible de révéler quoi que se soit avec ce système. Ils avaient bien essayé de répliquer en disant qu'ils avaient une totale confiance en leurs amis mais leur chef avait été intransigeant et ils avaient donc été obligés de s'exécuter.

…

Le soir même, quand Harry était arrivé chez Drago, il lui avait aussi annoncé les nouvelles et l'avait donc aussi mit sous le sort de confidentialité.

« J'y crois pas ! Des membres du ministère ! » S'exclama Drago en activant le sortilège de cuisson sur son four.

« Il paraîtrait mais Matthew n'en est pas sur. Il va faire son enquête seul de ce côté-là. Ron et moi, nous allons nous occuper des personnes qui ont eu des menaces mais qui n'ont pas prévenu les aurores. » Répondit Harry en sortant deux assiettes du placard.

« Mais comment allez-vous faire ça sans que mettre de soupçons sur vous ? » Interrogea le blond en sortant les couverts et les passant à Harry. « Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas de ce qu'il y a de plus discret. Tout le monde connaît Harry Potter et la famille Weasley. En particulier Ron, le meilleur ami du sauveur. »

« Ah ah ! C'est là qu'en général Ron et moi sortons notre déguisement d'enquête. » Devant le regard interrogateur du blond Harry entra dans les explications. « Nous utilisons un sortilège qui permet de changer légèrement notre apparence afin de passer inaperçu. De pus, si quelqu'un enquête, personne ne pourra savoir que nous travaillons au ministère. »

Drago siffla d'admiration pour l'ingéniosité. Il lui demanda forcément une petite démonstration. Au début, Harry ne fut pas très chaud de lui montrer son apparence mais finalement ce fut en fin de soirée qu'il se laissa convaincre. Il savait que de toute façon, il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'il affronte Drago un jour. Il se transforma donc et Drago fut abasourdit devant le Harry qu'il voyait devant lui.

Il se mit à se poser tout un tas de questions. Harry s'était-il rendu compte à quel point sa nouvelle apparence lui ressemblait ?

« Alors ? » Demanda justement l'aurore.

« Heu…et bien…je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » Drago reprit contenance. « C'est marrant, je ne savais pas que j'avais un frère ! » dit-il avec un sourire doux sur le visage.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette phrase. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il avait voulu absolument être blond aux yeux gris. Maintenant il avait sa réponse en face de lui. Il reprit très vite son apparence.

« Ah oui tiens, je n'avais pas fais le rapprochement ! » Dit-il, embarrassé.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. De son côté Harry ne savait plus où se mettre tandis que Drago se posait pas mal de questions comme, que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour le sentimentalisme. La drague oui, mais juste pour le sexe.

« Tu laisses tes affaires ici ce week-end ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même pour couper court à se silence. Il savait que sa phrase n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus original mais il n'avait trouvé que ça à dire.

« Et bien je vais ramener quelques affaires mais je vais en laisser pas mal ici si ça ne te gêne pas. »

« Non, non pas du tout. »

Nouveau silence pesant. Drago prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il essaye, Harry ne reviendrait pas avant dimanche soir.

« J'ai vraiment passé une agréable semaine. »

« Oui moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible mais c'est agréable de vivre avec toi. » Traits de Drago se durcirent. « Enfin non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Disons que je suis étonné que ça se passe aussi bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu avec toi alors que ça ne fait que quatre jours. » Drago se radoucit.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. »

« Il faut que j'aille faire mon tour. » Drago baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas pour ce soir. « Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Bien sur ! » L'artiste n'aillait pas passer cette occasion. Harry faisait toujours son tour dans le noir.

Ils descendirent en silence dans la galerie. L'atmosphère se fit dès aussitôt différente. Le cœur des deux jeunes hommes se mirent à battre plus vite. Ils avaient tous deux sentit se changement.

« Potter. » Interpella doucement Drago après quelques minutes tout en se rapprochant du brun.

« Oui ? »

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux face à face. Seulement quelques centimètres devaient les séparer. Drago leva la main vers le visage du brun pour lui caresser la joue. Harry ne fit aucun geste. Il se laissa faire. La douce main du blond se promenait maintenant délicieusement sur sa joue. C'était une sensation à la fois agréable et dangereuse. Leur cœur battait au rythme d'un troupeau d'hippogriffe. Harry sentait qu'il allait faire une bêtise mais rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de la faire.

« Harry. »Chuchota Drago.

Pas un bruit ne s'élevait dans la galerie. Tout était si calme. On pouvait juste percevoir deux respirations légèrement saccadées. Drago arrêta sa caresse, il interrogea le brun du regard afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait l'arrêter à tout moment. Mais Harry était à mille lieux de penser à l'arrêter. Ce fut même lui qui ferma les yeux le premier quand Drago commença à rapprocher son visage.

Et en un rien de temps, Drago avait posé sa bouche sur celles du brun. Harry cru défaillir quand il sentit la douceur des lèvres du blond. Tout d'abord, elles se caressèrent doucement sans trop appuyer comme-ci elle se retrouvaient, qu'elles apprenaient à bien se connaître avant de pouvoir se découvrir plus franchement.

Drago passa une main dans le bas du dos du brun puis l'autre vint se perdre dans les doux cheveux noirs. Après quelques minutes de petits baisers anodins, il commença à lui mordre tendrement la lèvre inférieure afin d'avoir accès à cet antre chaud et humide qu'il désirait tant.

Quand enfin leurs langues se trouvèrent, ce fut une explosion dans leur cœur. Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait attendu ce moment pendant cinq ans. C'est à ce moment qu'il perdit totalement pied. Il passa ses bras autour du coup du blond et une main se perdit sur le lobe de l'oreille qu'il le fascinait tant.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils gémirent en même temps et que le baiser qu'ils échangeaient devint plus passionné, plus empressé. Des milliers de sensations se perdirent dans leur corps et esprit. Et ils n'auraient sans doute pas été près de s'arrêter si le téléphone de Harry ne s'était pas mis à sonner.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voilà !  
Alors là dans le genre sadique, je sais que je fais fort. Mais vous avez tout de même eut le droit à un baiser. J'ai faillit m'arrêter à 'Ce fut même lui qui ferma les yeux le premier quand Drago commença à rapprocher son visage.' Mais là je crois que vous m'auriez bien massacré.  
Et puis je suis d'humeur joyeuse : et oui, non seulement demain c'est mon anniversaire mais en plus c'est bientôt noël et j'adore cette période de l'année !

Bon et bien, je vous laisse deviner la réaction de Harry quand il va retrouver ses esprits.  
J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce baiser. J'avoue que je me suis bien pris la tête avec. Les scènes de sexe et de baiser ne sont décidément pas mon fort !  
Sinon, nous en savons un peu plus sur l'enquête. Et bien oui, n'oublions pas qu'il y a une enquête à résoudre ! Même si soyons franc, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui nous intéresse le plus dans cette histoire ! ;-)

Un petit dernier mot pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à ma petite _**akima**_ qui est née le 23/12 ! Une journée après moi ! Et après on se demande pourquoi on s'entend aussi bien ! Deux capricornes, c'est explosif !!!!

Je vous souhaite à tous, de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !  
Gros bisous !  
gets...


	8. Un lendemain difficile

Bonjour à tous !

Me voilà avec quatre jours d'avance ! lol.

En fait, c'est surtout que j'aime bien poster le vendredi ! Je me suis couchée à quatre heures du matin pour réussir à finir et à peaufiner ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! lol.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est un réel plaisir de les lire !!!!!! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses sinon faut me le dire. Et pour les reviews anonymes, si vous voulez une réponse, il faut me donner votre adresse, sinon je ne pourrais pas car on n'a pas le droit !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Un lendemain difficile**

_Des milliers de sensations se perdirent dans leur corps et esprit. Et ils n'auraient sans doute pas été près de s'arrêter si le téléphone de Harry ne s'était pas mis à sonner._

Drago était dans un monde de rêve. Si il avait les pieds sur terre à ce moment là, il aurait pensé que ce baiser allait lui apporter des ennuis. Mais il était à mille lieux de cela. Il n'avait pas prévu d'embrasser Harry mais se retrouver si près de lui dans le l'obscurité l'avait pousser à agir ainsi. Il était en train d'espérer que le temps s'arrête quand tout à coup il ressentit une sensation de perte. Harry venait de s'écarter brutalement de lui.

Il mit un certain temps avant de retourner à la réalité. Au bout, de quelques secondes ou peut-être bien minutes, il n'aurait su le dire, il entendit vaguement le brun prononcer un 'oui, je sais' suivit d'un 'non non tout vas bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas'. Il faut dire que Harry semblait désorienté et confus dans ses parles.

« Je suis désolé… je… »

« Hein ? » Drago ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le brun avait raccroché le téléphone et lui parlait.

« Je te disais que…Que j'étais désolé…Je » Harry ne regardait pas Drago dans les yeux, il lui aurait été impossible d'affronter le regard du blond. « Je ne…Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… »

Harry se maudit de bafouiller autant. Il aurait voulut parler distinctement pour expliquer à Drago la raison de ce baiser. Mais savait-il lui même pourquoi ? Au moins, il faisait assez noir, pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Et Drago qui ne répondait rien.

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas du… » Voulut continuer de s'expliquer le brun mais il fut vite coupé par une voix froide qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des années.

« Je te signal que tu n'étais pas seul Potter ! Et c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé ! » La voix de Drago était froide comme la glace. Harry se sentit frissonner. « Toi tu n'avais rien demandé ! »

Le blond avait finit par retrouver ses esprits. Il avait écouté Harry et il avait quitté son merveilleux monde au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait le brun s'excuser. En fait, Drago était surtout déçu de la réaction du brun. Il lui disait franchement que ce baiser ne représentait qu'un faux pas.

« Mais je ne t'ai pas repoussé et ça s'était une erreur. » Reprit Harry toujours tête baissée.

« Tu es sur ? » Railla le blond.

« Bien sur que oui ! J'ai déjà un petit ami je te signal et je suis très bien avec lui ! » S'écria Harry.

« Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire tout à l'heure avant que ton professeur ne s'assure que son gentil toutou ne fasse pas de bêtises comme il l'a fait tout au long de cette semaine ! » Ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter Drago. Il s'était retenu toute la semaine mais là s'était trop.

« De quel droit tu oses me dire ça ! C'est facile de partir pendant cinq ans et de venir foutre le bordel dans la vie des gens ! » Cria Harry en lançant des éclairs au blond. Il commença à tourner les talons pour retourner dans l'appartement et aller dans sa chambre. « Finalement tu n'as pas changé Malefoy, tu te permets de juger les gens sans les connaître. » Lui dit-il d'un air las avant de disparaître.

Il ne vit pas Drago se laisser tomber par terre en murmurant un 'si tu savais'.

Le blond resta longtemps dans la galerie avant de se décider à aller se coucher. Il repensa toute la nuit à ce baiser et à ce que Harry avait dit. Il aurait pu regretter son geste car il savait qu'il avait été trop vite avec le brun mais il ne regrettait rien.

De son côté, Harry ne dormit presque pas non plus. Il bataillait avec ses propres pensées. Comment avait-il pu faire ça alors qu'il ne supportait pas la tromperie ! Mais en même temps, n'avait-il pas déjà trompé Ben pendant toute leur relation sur ses véritables sentiments ? Il ne savait plus vraiment.

Il avait bien conscience qu'il éprouvait des choses pour Drago. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il se sentait si bien à vivre avec son ancien ennemi d'enfance. Le blond l'avait tout de même obsédé pendant des années et si il n'était pas aussi têtu, il avouerait que son obsession n'était pas terminée. Alors, quand Drago avait murmuré son prénom de cette façon, il n'avait pas pu résister. Et là, au moment où les lèvres de Drago avaient rencontré les siennes, il était tombé. Il avait retrouvé ce goût qui lui avait tant manqué toutes ses années.

Mais Ben avait appelé. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Ils s'étaient disputés le midi même et il lui avait dit à vendredi. Cependant, Ben avait du être prit de remords et l'avait appelé. Cet appel l'avait vite fait retombé sur terre. Il avait pour la première fois en un an et demi, embrassé un autre garçon ! Et pas n'importe lequel, Drago Malefoy, celui à cause duquel Ben et lui se disputaient depuis son retour.

Harry ne savait pas comment faire, il devait se lever pour se préparer à aller au travail. Il savait aussi que le blond était levé depuis plus d'une demi heure car il l'avait entendu. De plus, il ne devait pas trop tarder car il devait préparer ses affaires qu'il ramènerait chez lui. Il passerait vite fait les prendre le soir après son travail.

« Je sens que la journée va être dur. » Dit-il en se levant.

Il était beaucoup moins en colère que la veille mais il ne voulait pas parler au blond. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Drago du avoir le même avis que lui car quand il passa la porte et qu'il se présenta dans la cuisine, il eut juste le droit à un regard neutre du blond. Pas de regard froid, ni triste, ni joyeux. Harry ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Drago pensait à ce moment précis et pourtant il aurait payé cher pour le savoir. Ce dernier posa une assiette d'œufs brouillés avec du bacon sur le comptoir et partit rejoindre la salle de bain sans un mot.

Harry fut à la fois déçu et soulagé de cette initiative. Déçu car ils avaient prit l'habitude de prendre leur petit déjeuné ensemble et qu'il aimait ça et soulagé car il ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui.

Le reste du temps avant son départ se passa de la même manière. Ils firent que se croiser avant de se retrouver face à face près de la porte d'entrée.

« Je reviendrais prendre mes affaires ce soir en même temps que Ron arrivera. »

Harry n'eut le droit qu'à un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Il ne préféra pas rajouter quoi que se soit et il partit pour son travail avec un nœud à l'estomac. De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago respirait de nouveau. Il laissa tomber son masque et quiconque aurait été là, il aurait pu voir une immense tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais il ne laisserait pas tomber. Il voulait Harry dans sa vie et il l'aurait.

…

« Harry ! » Cria Matthew à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du brun.

Le dit Harry sursauta.

« Oui ? » Dit-il vaguement, ne se rendant pas encore compte qu'il s'était endormit au travail. Il était surtout étonné que le visage de son chef se trouve à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Ah et bien enfin ! Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essai d'attirer ton attention ! »S'exclama Matthew Dawson tout sourire.

« Oh désolé chef. Je me suis endormis sans m'en rendre compte. » Se reprit Harry en comprenant la situation. Vu qu'il n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit, il était assez fatigué.

« Ca j'avais remarqué ! J'espère au moins que tu rêvais à notre affaire ! » Dit-il amusé. Il savait bien que Harry ne devait pas penser à l'affaire du tout. « Bon allez, suis-moi. »

Harry se leva et regarda et chercha Ron du regard. Et avant qu'il ne pose la question, Matthew lui répondit.

« Il est déjà dans le bureau. Il voulait venir te réveiller lui-même mais je lui ai dis que je préférais le faire. J'avais envie de me divertir ! » Dit-il. « Dis-moi. T'es enfin décidé à faire des folies de ton corps avec le beau blond pour que tu en arrives à t'endormir au travail. » Rajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Cependant le regard du brun le dissuada de continuer à se moquer de son subordonné. Il comprit très vite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, il ferma la porte derrière Harry. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir près de Ron.

« Alors ça va, pas trop dur le réveil ? » Demanda Ron tout sourire qui avait assisté à la scène du bureau. Un grommellement incompréhensible lui répondit.

« Vous allez devoir faire des heures supplémentaires ce week-end, messieurs ! » Leur annonça Matthew en s'asseyant.

« Comment ça des heures supplémentaires ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Et bien c'est simple, j'ai besoin de vous samedi soir. »

« Mais et Drago ? » Demanda Ron.

« Et bien monsieur Malefoy sera avec nous. Tandis que pour la galerie, je vais mettre une équipe en surveillance. »

« Et peut-on savoir quel est cette mission ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Et bien nous allons aller à une soirée organisée par le ministère ! »

« Je croyais que vous aviez horreur de ces soirée faites pour dépenser l'argent du ministère qu'il n'a pas ! » Dit Harry.

« Exact. »

« Mais ? » S'impatienta Harry.

« Mais les membres du groupe qui veulent nuirent aux enfants de mangemorts et aux anciens serpentards de ton époque seront présents. »

« Mais ça va changer quoi si on y va ? » Continua le jeune aurore. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le but de cette soirée. « Il y a des soirée comme cela au moins deux fois par mois. Vous dites d'ailleurs que c'est juste pour dépenser l'argent du ministère qu'ils n'ont même pas. »

« Et bien parce qu'ils veulent faire de nouvelles recrues. »

« Comment savez-vous ça ? » Interrogea Ron.

« Et bien mon informateur a fait en sorte de faire comprendre à certaines personnes qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les anciens serpentards et il a été contacté par le groupe. »

« Alors il sait qui ils sont ? » S'exclama Harry en se levant. « Il faut tout de suite que l'on mette un plan en place ! »

« Doucement Harry. Calme toi. »

« Mais comment pouvez-vous me dire de me calmer. On a enfin une piste qui peut nous mener à quelque chose et on ne va pas arrêter ces personnes ! »

« Arrête Harry et assis-toi. »

Devant l'ordre de son meilleur ami, Harry ne pu qu'obéir. C'est qu'il faisait froid dans le dos Ron quand il élevait la voix sur lui. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça et ce parque ça arrivait que très rarement. Il s'assit et croisa les bras en levant le menton pour défier son chef. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait intérêt à lui présenter des excuses valables pour qu'il se calme complètement. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et il savait que Ben n'allait pas apprécier qu'ils changent leur plan pour le week-end. Alors il ne valait mieux pas trop le contredire quand il était dans cet état d'énervement. Ben n'aurait sans doute pas aimé le voir comme ça.

« Bien. Merci Ron. »

« Mais de rien chef ! » Fit Ron tout sourire.

« J'attends ! » S'impatienta Harry.

« Si je ne peux pas lancer d'offensive c'est que mon espion n'a été contacté que par lettre. Et la voici. » Dit-il calmement en la tendant à Ron et Harry.

Harry prit la lettre en premier et la déplia pour la lire. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de nom en en-tête.

_**Nous avons remarqué votre aversion pour cette racaille qui se prétend innocente. Nous parlons bien sur des enfants de mangemort et des serpentards. Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à des personnes qui ont été élevés par des mangemort et qui ont grandit dans le culte de la magie noire. Ils semblent même avoir trompés notre sauveur. Il faut le sortir de cette hypocrisie.**_

_**Si comme nous, vous ne voulez plus les voir dans notre pays, venez samedi soir à la soirée qu'organise le ministère de la magie. Nous reprendrons nous même contact avec vous.**_

_**En espérant ne pas voir de cette pourriture à notre soirée.**_

_**Les défenseurs de la paix.**_

« C'est totalement ridicule ! » S'exclama Harry en tendant la lettre à Ron. « Et ils osent se prétendre des défenseurs de paix ! »

« Sur ce point je suis de ton avis Harry. »

« Comment pourrais-je être trompé ! Mais faut qu'ils aillent se faire soigner ! »

« Et vous voulez qu'on y aille avec Drago et Blaise pour voir la réaction des gens. C'est sur qu'ils ne risquent pas de trop apprécier de les voir là. »

« C'est ça Ron. Mais Blaise n'est pas obligé de venir. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à monsieur Malefoy. Il va peut-être refuser aussi. Je lui ai téléphoné tout à l'heure pour lui demander de déjeuner avec nous pour que nous lui en parlions. »

« Je vais demander à Blaise mais je pense qu'il voudra venir. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il risque grand-chose devant tout ce monde. »

« Effectivement, je ne pense pas non plus. Nous serons bien sur très vigilant mais les 'défenseurs de la paix' ne s'attendent pas à nous voir arriver. Par contre, il ne faudra pas louper leurs regards. Je sens que monsieur Malefoy ne sera pas le bien venu pour eux. »

« Mais comment comptez vous faire entrer Blaise et Drago ? » Demanda Ron.

« Nos invitations sont valables aussi pour notre cavalier. » Annonça fièrement Matthew en sortant ses cartons d'invitation de son tiroir.

« Et je suppose que vous voulez que Malefoy soit mon cavalier puisque Blaise sera sûrement présent. » Ajouta Harry en semblant lassé.

« Je pensais plus que tu irais avec Ben puis qu'il est ton compagnon. De plus, te voir avec monsieur Malefoy pourrait être louche, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé. » Balbutia Harry confus. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

« Ah moins que tu ne veuilles absolument y aller avec monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Non, non ! C'est bon, je demanderais à Ben si il veut bien y aller avec moi. Mais avec qui ira Malefoy, alors ? »

« Et bien avec moi ! » Lui dit Matthew tout content de lui. « Je me suis dit que vu que je devais travailler samedi soir, je devrais rendre l'utile à l'agréable ! C'est qu'il est vraiment attirant ce Drago Malefoy ! »

Matthew se délecta de l'expression qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de Harry. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'est bien de la jalousie qu'il voyait apparaître dans les yeux du brun. Une autre personne remarqua bien la jalousie qui émanait de Harry à ce moment présent. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Blaise lui cachait. En fait, tout à coup beaucoup de choses lui parurent plus clair.

« Allez en route ! J'ai dit à monsieur Malefoy qu'on passait le chercher à midi. En plus, j'ai bien envie de me rincer l'œil une nouvelle fois. »

« Heu, je crois que vous l'avez mis en colère chef. » Dit Ron en voyant Harry sortir du bureau d'un pas énervé.

« C'était le but Ron. » Expliqua Matthew le sourire aux lèvres.

…

Quand il arrivèrent chez Drago, ce dernier était déjà prêt et les attendait. Harry sut dès son arrivé qu'il n'allait pas apprécier le déjeuné quand Matthew lui chuchota que Drago était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ils sortirent dès aussitôt pour rejoindre le chemin de traverse. Un garde surveillait les lieux pendant leur absence.

Pendant le repas, Harry et Drago échangèrent plusieurs regards mais pas une seule parole. Matthew évoqua son idée d'aller à la réception organisée par le ministère et Drago accepta avec plaisir de l'y accompagner. Il fut content de savoir qu'il serait le cavalier de Matthew. Il aimait vraiment ce dernier. Il appréciait son côté joueur. En plus, il fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment attirant et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sans compter qu'il remarqua que ça exaspérait Harry car dès qu'il souriait ou riait avec son chef, le brun leur lançait des éclairs.

Et Matthew en jouait. Il semblait faire exprès de rendre Harry dans cet état. Ils raccompagnèrent Drago jusque chez lui et au moment de partir, Matthew, caressa la joue de Drago du bout des doigts en lui disant qu'il était vraiment ravit de l'avoir pour cavalier le lendemain.

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui sortit immédiatement dehors en claquant la porte. Après sa sortie, il loupa le clin d'œil de Matthew à Drago mais ça, même Ron ne lui dirait pas. Avant, il faudrait qu'il ait une explication avec son meilleur ami au plus vite.

…

« Ça y est tu es calmé ? » Demanda Ron en entrant dans son bureau avec Harry. Depuis le déjeuner, Harry avait faillit endoloriser au moins cinq personnes et cela en une demi heure.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! » S'exclama ce dernier de mauvaise fois.

« Non, bien sur. »

« Je suis juste de mauvaise humeur parce que mon week-end avec Ben est tombé à l'eau. Je voulais rester tranquillement à la maison avec lui. »

« Ca je peux le comprendre mais je sais que ce n'est pas tout. »

« Non tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Toi tu vis avec Blaise et tu le vois tous les jours ! Vous baisez comme des lapins tout le temps ! Moi non ! » Cria Harry

« Hey, je te signal que c'est toi qui ne voulais pas vivre avec Ben et je sais aussi que tu te demandes encore si tu as bien fais d'accepter ! Alors, ne me reproche pas tes propres décisions ! » Lui répondit calmement Ron. « Et Blaise et moi, nous ne faisons pas que baiser ! On fait l'amour tendrement aussi. » Rajouta-t-il en souriant cette fois-ci.

Harry regarda son ami et finit par s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Je suis désolé, Ron. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive mais je suis sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière. » Rigola-t-il. « J'ai souvent moi-même pété les plombs. »

Harry sourit à cette phrase. C'est vrai que Ron avait aussi été dans cet état régulièrement. La dernière fois avait été quand Blaise avait fait un stage avec un très beau et adorable médicomage. Ron avait été infecte pendant plus d'un mois.

« Je suis désolé. Ca doit être ma dispute d'hier avec Ben. »

« Et si tu te décidais enfin à me dire la vérité ? » S'exclama Ron en prenant son siège pour se placer près de Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Harry ! Je suis peut-être plus lent à la détente pour ce genre de chose que Blaise. Ca doit être mon côté gryffondor. Mais je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Drago. Je ne sais quoi exactement mais j'espère bien que tu vas me le dire ! »

« Quoi ! Mais non. Il ne se passe rien entre Malefoy et moi ! » Balbutia Harry soudain paniqué.

« Harry. Je ne suis pas idiot ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Tu veux vraiment des explications ? » Harry acquiesça. « Et bien d'accord tu les auras ! » Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et comme ça son récit. « J'avoue avoir commencé à avoir des doutes que cette semaine. Ecoutes Harry, tu me chantes depuis très longtemps que de vivre avec Ben te fais peur mais regarde toi depuis une semaine, j'ai presque plus entendu parlé de Drago que de Ben en un an et demi que vous êtes ensemble. Et tu t'es vu tout à l'heure ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Non mais on aurait dit que tu aillais les tuer Matthew et lui. Heureusement que ta baguette n'était pas à la place de tes yeux sinon, il resterait plus grand-chose de leur corps. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« Ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Drago. »

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il était fichu. Et puis, cela lui ferait du bien peut-être de se confier à Ron. Il avait gardé ça depuis trop longtemps.

Alors il lui raconta tout. Le premier baiser que Drago et lui avaient échanger la veille du départ du blond. Sa déception quand le lendemain Blaise avait annoncé à tout le monde que Drago était partit pour les Etats-Unis. Ses questionnements sur son orientation sexuelle suite à ce baiser. Son entêtement à rechercher la même sensation qu'il avait eu avec Drago. Sa rencontre avec Ben qui lui avait donné l'espoir de ne plus penser à ce baiser et à la personne qui lui avait donné. Mais en même temps son incapacité d'engagement envers le professeur. Le retour de Drago qui l'avait vraiment chamboulé lui et son couple car Ben était très jaloux du blond. Et pour finir, cette semaine si agréable passé auprès de Drago.

« Et hier soir, on s'est embrassé ! » Lâcha Harry pour finir son monologue.

Ron le regarda les yeux ronds. Harry expliqua se qu'il s'était passé la vielle et comment il n'avait pas pu résister. Ron n'avait pas parlé une seule fois durant tout ce temps.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Tu vas le dire à Ben ? »

« Non ! Ça lui ferait trop de mal. Et puis de tout façon, s'était une erreur. »

« Tu aimes toujours Ben ? »

« Bien sur, je tiens énormément à Ben. Il est la personne parfaite pour moi. Et avec lui, je sais ou je vais. Je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air pour une attirance sexuelle ! »

« Tu crois que ce n'est qu'une attirance sexuelle ? » Dit Ron hébété. Avant que Harry lui raconte tout, il aurait pu la croire mais là s'était impossible.

« Bien sur ! Malefoy est très beau et il m'attire juste ! »

« Matthew aussi t'as attiré et ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es resté obsédé par lui. » Jugea bon de faire remarquer le rouquin.

« Ce n'est pas pareille ! Matthew est mon chef. J'étais surtout en admiration pour lui. »

« D'accord, c'est toi qui vois. »

Ron n'avait pas préféré insister. Harry était très têtu. Il se dit qu'il allait sûrement avoir une conversation avec Drago !

Une fois leur discussion close, Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il avait enlevé un poids de lui. Garder se secret pendant des années n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure des solutions. Mais avec le départ de Drago et la fin de la guerre, il n'avait pas eu envie de s'étaler sur ses sentiments. Lui-même, s'était dit que Drago avait juste contribué à découvrir qu'il préférait les hommes.

…

Pour le reste de l'après midi, Matthew envoya Ron et Harry prévenir Ben et Blaise pour la réception du lendemain. Ron alla rejoindre Blaise à Sainte Mangouste car ce dernier finissait sa garde vers quinze heures. Ils passeraient ensuite chercher Harry pour que celui-ci aille récupérer ses affaires chez Drago. Il ne pouvait pas y aller plus tôt car ils pouvaient être encore appelé à tout moment. La journée n'était pas finit.

Quand Harry transplana chez Ben, il fut tout de suite enveloppé des bras de ce dernier.

« Oh Harry ! Je suis désolé pour hier ! Pardonnes moi d'avoir été si nul ! » Supplia Ben.

« Ce n'est rien Ben. On en parle plus. C'est du passé. »

« Oui tu as raison. On ne parle plus de Dawson ou de Malefoy ! » Dit Ben. « Mais tiens au fait, tu as finis plus tôt ? Je ne pensais pas te voir si vite ! »

« Non, je viens ici pour le travaille justement. »

L'euphorie de Ben retomba d'un coup. Qu'allait lui annoncer Harry ?

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Et bien, demain soir, il y a une réception au ministère. »

« Et ? »

« Et bien, j'ai besoin d'y aller pour l'enquête. »

« Et tu y vas avec qui ? » demanda le professeur très méfiant.

« Et bien, si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais bien y aller avec toi. »

Ben fut surprit de la demande. Il s'attendait à ce que Harry soit obligé d'y aller avec ce Dawson ou encore pire Malefoy !

« Oh, j'en serais ravie mon chéri ! » S'exclama le professeur en enlaçant Harry avant de chercher ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Ce dernier se tendit un instant à ce geste. Il se rappela soudain du baiser échangé avec Drago. Il repoussa doucement son petit ami afin d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Heureusement pour lui que Ben était trop heureux pour qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

« Cependant, nous n'iront pas tout seuls. »

« Oui, je suppose qu'il y aura aussi Ron et Blaise. »

« Pas seulement. Malefoy et Matthew seront là aussi. » Ben grogna mais se reprit vite.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et c'est nécessaire pour l'enquête. De tout façon, Matthew est aux 'anges' depuis qu'il nous a dit qu'il était le cavalier de Malefoy ! Et ce dernier semble aussi ravie que lui. » S'exclama Harry en grognant !

« Parce qu'ils y vont ensemble ? » Demanda Ben soudain très intéressé.

« Oui ! Et Matthew n'arrête pas de faire des allusions sur Malefoy ! On dirait qu'il veut se le faire ! »

« Tu dois te faire des idées. Ton chef est peut-être un tombeur mais il privilégie toujours ses enquêtes d'après toi. » Ben ne raffolait pas trop du chef de Harry mais il pouvait au moins lui reconnaître son professionnalisme. C'était grâce à lui que Harry et Ron étaient devenus de grands aurores. Les meilleurs même.

« Oui et bien aujourd'hui il n'a pas arrêté de flirter avec Malefoy ! J'ai trouvé ça indécent ! Je ne comprends ce qu'il lui prend à Matthew ! Il n'a jamais vu de belle gueule de sa vie ou quoi ? » S'emporta Harry.

« Tu le trouves si beau que ça ? » Interrogea Ben l'air de rien. « C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas moche mais il y a un peu trop hautain à mon genre. »

« Et bien, c'est il est plutôt beau garçon. Enfin c'est surtout Matthew qui n'arrête pas de le traiter de bombe sexuelle ou de beau blond ! » Reprit Harry, ne voulant pas trop dévoiler sa pensée. Si il avait été honnête, il aurait répondu que Drago était sûrement le plus beau garçon qu'il connaissait.

« Moi je trouve qu'il iraient bien ensemble. »

« Evidemment, tu n'aimes pas Malefoy et tu n'apprécie que très moyennement Matthew. »

« Je n'y peux rien moi si ton chef est un vrai pervers et que je ne supporte pas les airs de ce Malefoy ! Mais on avait dit que l'on ne reparlerait pas d'eux ! »

« Oui tu as raison, laissons tomber ! »

Ben allait enlacer une nouvelle fois Harry quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Ça doit être Ron et Blaise ! » S'exclama Harry. « On va aller cher Malefoy ensemble. Moi je vais récupérer quelques affaires et eux restent pour le week-end. »

Ben se leva pour aller ouvrir aux deux amoureux.

« Oh salut Ben ! Ça va ? » Demanda Ron en serrant chaleureusement la main du professeur.

« Bonjour Ron. Ca va très bien et vous ? » Demanda Ben un peu moins chaleureusement en serrant la main de Blaise également.

« Très bien merci. »

« Hello beau brun ! » S'exclama soudain Blaise en prenant Harry dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Tu m'as trop manqué ! Tu n'es même pas venu faire un gros bisou à ton Blaise chéri cette semaine ! » Pleurnicha le noir.

Harry sourit à la remarque, ce qui fut loin d'être le cas de Ben mais il ne le remarqua pas. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas venu de la semaine manger chez Ron et Blaise comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Et mine de rien, ça lui avait manqué. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Drago si il voulait bien inviter les deux amoureux chez lui un soir. Enfin, si il osait un jour reparler au blond.

« Ça va très bien Blaise ! Et toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

« Oh c'est vrai ! » S'extasia le métis tout heureux.

« Mais c'est pas vrai quel gamin » Le coupa Ron. « Tu peux me dire ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de toi ? »

« Te dire, je ne sais pas mais si tu veux ce soir quand on ira se coucher, je pourrais te montrer oui ! » Dit lascivement Blaise sous les éclats de rire de Harry.

« Bon on va y aller car il est presque dix huit heures. » Dit précipitamment Ron. Et Blaise savait qu'il était troublé en cet instant.

'Je sens que ce soir je vais le payer !' Se dit-il.

« Je reviens vers vingt heures car j'aimerais passer chez moi avant » Annonça Harry à Ben.

Ce dernier opina et embrassa Harry de façon possessive. Le brun se dit que Blaise avait réussit à le rendre jaloux une fois de plus. Il salua très brièvement Blaise et Ron avant de leur ouvrir la porte pour qu'ils sortent.

…

Une fois arrivé chez Drago, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir chez lui. Il aimait cet appartement. C'était en fait la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien ailleurs que chez lui.

« Tu m'as trop manqué Drago ! »

« On s'est vu hier Blaise ! »

« T'inquiètes, il est dans sa phase câlins ! » S'exclama Ron. « Hey mais ça fait mal ça Blaise ! » Grogna-t-il après s'être reçu un coup sur la tête.

« C'est pour avoir osé te moquer ! »

Harry rigola puis alla dans sa chambre pour y prendre ses affaires. C'est quand il se retourna qu'il vit que Drago était aussi entré.

« Ecoutes Potter, je… »

« Ne t'excuses pas Malefoy. Nous sommes tous les deux en tord. »

« Oui c'est sur. Ecoutes, il nous reste encore une semaine à vivre ensemble. Et je t'avoue que j'ai vraiment aimé cette première semaine avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie que ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir change nos rapports. »

« Oui tu as raison. » Harry s'avança vers Drago et lui tendit la main. « On oubli tout alors ? »

« Oublier, peut-être pas mais on passe l'éponge ? » Drago ne voulait pour rien au monde oublier ce baiser. Et finalement, Harry non plus.

« Ça me va. » Sourit Harry.

Et ils se serrèrent la main. Si ils avaient fait attention, ils auraient remarqués que leurs mains étaient restés jointes plus longtemps que prévu mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte ou, tout du moins, ils firent semblant. Harry prit ses affaires et avant quitter la chambre, il se retourna vers Drago.

« A demain Malefoy ! » Lança-t-il.

« Drago. » Dit le blond sous le regard interrogateur de Harry. « A demain, Drago. » Dit-il plus distinctement. Harry sourit.

« Alors à demain Drago. » Dit Harry presque tendrement avant de franchir la porte.

« A demain Harry. »

Une fois la porte passé, Harry se dit que la journée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Voilà !  
Oh vous avez vu, je ne vous ai pas laissé sur une fin sadique cette fois-ci ! Pourtant j'ai hésité. Drago et Harry n'ont pas faillit ne pas se réconcilier si vite !  
Normalement Matthew ne devait pas apparaître autant dans ma fiction mais je n'y peux rien, je l'adore ! J'espère que vous aussi !

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la réception au ministère !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Et bien sur comme je suis chiante, je vais vous réclamer des reviews ! Que voulez-vous c'est mon salaire et j'adooore en recevoir !Comme tout le monde je suppose :-)

**Sinon, j'ai ouvert un blog il y a peu de temps avec mon amie Akima !  
****Si comme nous vous êtes fan de YAOI, vous trouverez votre bonheur en venant le visiter !**

**Nous allons vous parler :  
****-des fanfictions slash Harry Potter avec un accent sur les Harry/Drago.  
****-d'autres fictions qui ne sont pas forcément des Harry Potter mais qui sont bien sur des slashs.  
****-des mangas yaoi à lire ou à voir en animé.  
****-des séries TV gays (et je vous parlerais en l'occurrence de Queer as Folk, la série avec laquelle je me suis légèrement inspiré de quelques personnages.) mais aussi d'autres.  
****-des films gays (et il y en a pas mal !)**

**Nous publions très régulièrement des articles. (Un par jour pour l'instant)**

**Si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour. Voici l'adresse (enlevez l'espace)****:  
www.hp-yaoi-dm. **


	9. La réception

Hello tout le monde !

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre !  
Et bonne nouvelle, c'est le plus long que j'ai écris depuis le début !

Je vous remercie pour toute vos reviews ! C'est un vrai plaisir d'écrire des chapitres et d'être récompensé avec vos reviews !

Bon je vous laisse avec mon blabla !  
Bonne lecture !

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**La réception**

_« A demain Malefoy ! » Lança-t-il._

_« Drago. » Dit le blond sous le regard interrogateur de Harry. « A demain, Drago. » Dit-il plus distinctement. Harry sourit._

_« Alors à demain Drago. » Dit Harry presque tendrement avant de franchir la porte._

_« A demain Harry. »_

_Une fois la porte passé, Harry se dit que la journée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça._

Lorsque Drago retourna dans le salon, Blaise et Ron purent remarquer le sourire du beau blond.

« Tu m'as l'air bien heureux ce soir ! » Dit Blaise innocemment.

« Oui et alors, il n'y a pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ? » S'étonna Drago.

« Non, non, bien sur mais je me demandais si il y avait une raison particulière à cette soudaine bonne humeur ? »

Drago ne répondit à cette question qu'avec un sourire énigmatique qui laissa perplexe Blaise et Ron.

« Bon moi j'ai faim ! Mais j'avoue ne pas trop avoir envie de préparer à manger ! » S'exclama Drago en prenant son téléphone portable. « On se fait livrer ? »

Les deux amoureux acquiescèrent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter tranquillement sur l'opération qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain. Ron qui était au courant que depuis le jour même de l'histoire entre Drago et Harry, se mit à comprendre plus de choses en observant Drago. Celui-ci ne parlait principalement que du brun. En fait, Drago se comportait exactement comme Harry. Tous deux ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils n'avaient que le prénom de l'autre aux lèvres.

Au début, il comptait dire au blond qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à blesser Harry. Mais en voyant Drago parler de son ami avec cette petite étincelle dans les yeux, il comprit que Drago ne lui voulait pas de mal. Au contraire.

…

« Tu comptais me le dire quand que Drago a le béguin pour Harry ? » Questionna Ron en entrant dans la chambre d'ami avec Blaise.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » Demanda l'ancien serpentard assez surprit que Ron sache ça.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent Blaise ! Je sais tout ! » Dit le rouquin avec un sourire malicieux collé au visage.

En voyant que son petit ami ressentait l'envie de jouer avec lui, Blaise se rapprocha de lui lentement. Ron su dès aussitôt qu'il était passé en mode séduction avec lui. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui caressa doucement la joue en se penchant vers son oreille.

« Tu sais tout quoi, Ron chéri ? » Lui murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du roux avant de glisser sa langue le long du cou de son compagnon. Ce geste eu pour accueil un long gémissement de la part de Ron. Il posa ses mains sur les flancs de Blaise et appuya franchement dessus quand ce dernier commença à le mordiller.

« Alors ? »

Ron mis bien deux minutes avant de comprendre ce que Blaise voulait dire par là. Il était rendu dans un autre monde rempli de petits Blaise qui le faisaient vibrer dans tous les pores de son épiderme.

« Tout à l'heure » Répondit-il avant de se jeter sur la bouche si tentatrice du noir.

Blaise fit reculer Ron et ils s'allongèrent délicatement sur le lit tout en continuant d'explorer les lèvres de l'autre. Ce fut juste après avoir prit sa baguette et lancé le sort de silencieux que Blaise décida de prendre les choses en mains et de faire gémir encore plus fort son amour.

Il défit petit à petit les boutons de sa chemise tout en léchant sensuellement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Ron le regardait faire avec grande impatiente. Il avait eu quelques amants avant de rencontrer Blaise mais aucun d'eux n'avaient réussis à le rendre si dépendant. Et en trois ans, leur relation ne s'était jamais essoufflée, au contraire, plus il passait de temps avec lui, plus il avait l'impression de l'aimer.

Blaise continua sa douce torture en effeuillant entièrement son homme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit entièrement nu et soumit à lui.

« C'est pas juste, je veux aussi sentir ta peau. » Supplia le rouquin.

Loin de le contredire, Blaise accéda à sa demande. Mais il ne mit pas longtemps à le faire. En très peu de temps, il se retrouva lui aussi nu et très excité. Chose qui fit beaucoup rire Ron.

« Ça ne te plait pas ? » Demanda malicieusement Blaise.

« Oh si beaucoup. J'aime ton impatiente. » Le provoqua Ron.

Mais il ne put rien rajouter car Blaise venait d'engloutir sa virilité. Et là retourna dans son monde entouré d'un Blaise qui avait l'air également de se régaler de la douce torture qu'il infligeait à Ron. Ce dernier s'amusa de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait le faire tout oublier. Il se délecta du son que fit son amant quand il introduisit un doigt en lui suivit de près par les autres. Cependant ce qui l'amusa voir l'excita encore plus, ce fut la plainte qu'il reçu quand il se redressa abandonnant ainsi le sexe et l'intimité de son petit ami.

« Dis donc toi, je croyais que c'était moi l'impatient. »

« Tais-toi et viens ! » Le gronda Ron.

Il ne le fit pas répéter deux fois et s'enfonça au plus profond de lui dans un puissant coup de rien. C'est ensemble qu'ils se délectèrent l'un l'autre dans des mouvements unis et en harmonieux qui accompagnait leur passion. Et c'est également ensemble qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme dans un dernier gémissement de plaisir. Blaise en s'abandonnant dans le cou de Ron qui lui, s'était cambré au maximum.

Si une personne avait assisté à cette scène, elle n'aurait retenue que deux choses. La complicité et l'amour qui unissait ses deux êtres.

…

« Alors, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu sais de si important ? » Demanda Blaise à Ron un long moment après leurs ébats.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! » S'exclama le rouquin en se positionnant en tailleur sur le lit.

« Je sais maintenant ce que tu me cachais sur Drago ! » Blaise se mit à sourire et lui intima de continuer sur sa lancée. « Et bien, je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre Harry et Drago ! »

« Comment ça, tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Blaise ne comprenait pas trop où voulait en venir Ron.

« Oh ne fais pas l'innocent, Blaise. Je te dis que je sais tout. » Grogna Ron devant la mauvaise fois de son petit ami. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils se sont embrassés il y a cinq ans juste avant le départ de Drago ! »

« Quoi !!!!!! » S'écria Blaise.

« Ah bon, tu ne savais pas ça ! » Blaise secoua la tête en signe de négation. « Bah tu sais quoi alors ? »

« Et bien je savais que Drago avait un faible pour Harry pendant la guerre et que depuis qu'il est revenu, il aimerait le conquérir ! »

« Tu ne sais pas non plus qu'ils se sont embrassés hier soir alors ? »

« DRAGO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Cria Blaise en sortant en trombe de la chambre, totalement nu. Son ami avait intérêt à lui fournir des explications.

…

Le soir de la réception était arrivé très vite. Drago, Blaise et Ron étaient prêts et attendaient impatiemment l'arrivé des autres. Drago n'arrêtait pas de faire l'allé et retour entre sa salle de bain et le salon sous les moqueries de Blaise et Ron qui n'arrêteraient de lui dire qu'il était superbe.

La veille, Blaise était arrivé en trombe dans la chambre du blond et lui avait demandé des explications sur ce que venait de lui raconter Ron. Drago avait été assez surprit de voir son meilleur ami arriver à cette heure et surtout dans cette tenue dans sa chambre. Heureusement qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il était en train de lire car sinon, il l'aurait entendu.

_**Flash Back**_

_« Franchement Blaise, je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne suis pas sur que ton petit ami apprécie ! » Avait dit Drago avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_C'est à ce moment que le métis s'était rendu compte de sa nudité. Il avait blanchit d'un coup et s'était vite retourné afin d'aller chercher de quoi s'habiller. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas eu à aller bien loin car Ron se tenait derrière lui avec son caleçon._

_« C'est ça que tu partais chercher ? » Demanda le rouquin._

_« Heu…non…enfin oui. » Balbutia Blaise._

_Drago et Ron ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et éclatèrent de rire suivit de près par Blaise. Il n'avait pas vraiment honte que Drago l'ait vu dans le plus simple appareil ! Après tout, ils avaient vécu dans la même chambre à Poudlard pendant sept ans. Mais, il avait été surpris de se retrouver comme ça, il n'avait pas fait attention d'être partit dans cette tenue. Il avait été tellement abasourdi par les révélations de Ron qu'il avait voulu des explications dans la seconde._

_« Bon maintenant que tu es à peu près décent, que me vaux l'honneur de cette visite de vous deux en petite tenue ? » Demanda Drago. « Pas que vous soyez désagréables à regarder mais c'est que j'aimerais dormir ! »_

_Ensuite Blaise s'était souvenu du but de sa visite nocturne au blond. Il lui avait tiré les oreilles pour ne lui avoir rien dit sur les baisers échanger avec Harry._

_« Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? »_

_« Et bien me le dire aurait déjà été une bonne chose ! »_

_« Oui, je l'ai embrassé il y a cinq ans mais je suis partis dès le lendemain. Et oui on s'est embrassé hier soir mais il a dit que s'était une erreur et qu'il regrettait. »_

_« Je ne serais pas si sur de ça. » S'exclama Ron._

_**Fin flash back**_

Drago avait été étonné d'entendre Ron parler de Harry de cette façon. Le roux n'avait dit aucun mal de son meilleur ami. Il tenait trop à lui pour ça. Mais il lui avait révélé que le brun était plus bouleversé par ces baisers qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait aussi rajouté que Harry avait été plus que jaloux de l'entente entre Matthew et lui. Ca Drago l'avait bien remarqué. Il en était heureux même.

Cependant Ron n'avait pas voulu lui en dire trop sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait juste rajouté à Drago qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas de séduire Harry mais que si il faisait du mal à son ami, il aurait à faire à lui.

Drago s'était contenté d'acquiescer. Il se demandait quand même pourquoi Ron avait l'air d'approuver le fait qu'il veuille conquérir Harry. Mais, il se rappela ensuite de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Blaise sur Ben. C'est vrai que ce dernier ne semblait pas trop apprécier le couple d'ami qui était si proche de Harry.

En tout cas, il avait passé la journée à se préparer. Depuis la guerre, la plupart des sorciers portaient des habits moldus tous les jours. Cependant, pour les réceptions, il était toujours coutume de se vêtir de tenue sorcières.

Drago avait revêtu une robe de sorcier gris bleuté rappelant la couleur de ses yeux et lui arrivant aux genoux avec un pantalon noir. Un dragon noir était brodé sur le dos et on le retrouvait sur le col mao de la robe. Ses cheveux lui retombaient sur le côté de l'œil et on avait envie que d'une chose, passer la main dedans pour voir si ils étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il était superbe.

Blaise était lui aussi très élégant. Un portait une robe couleur pourpre avec des broderies noires sur les manches ainsi qu'un pantalon noir.

Tandis que Ron avait mis une robe de sorcier bleu azur qui s'approchait de la couleur de ses yeux où l'on pouvait distinguer des motifs marrons sur le bas de la robe. Et pour l'accompagner, il avait un pantalon de la même couleur que les motifs.

Ils étaient tous les trois vraiment très charmant et distingués.

Drago allait encore retourner dans la salle de bain quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il fit donc demi tour et alla ouvrir aux arrivant. C'était Harry et Ben. Il les invita à entrer et un silence pesant s'instaura dès aussitôt les embrassades terminées.

Drago qui se trouvait près de Harry, l'observa pendant un long moment. Celui-ci portait une robe de sorcier et un pantalon noir. Cependant, de jolis symboles, des runes selon son souvenir de cours se trouvaient sur sa manche gauche et sur le bas droit de la robe. Celle-ci était assez ouverte sur le devant et l'on pouvait apercevoir une chemise de la même couleur. Ils étaient de couleur verts mais pas un vert banal. Ce qui fascina Drago, ce fut que le vert était identique aux yeux de Harry. Il était sublime. Encore plus beau qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Ben, lui, avait revêtu une robe noire avec des broderies grises sur tout le bas ainsi qu'un pantalon gris. Drago ne pouvait pas mentir. Il était élégant et que sa tenue était très belle. Mais peu lui importait. Il ne l'aimait pas plus parce qu'il savait s'habiller.

« Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? » Proposa-t-il tout de même par politesse.

« Non merci. » Répondit froidement Ben.

« Harry, si tu veux quelque chose, tu peux aller te servir. Tu sais où c'est. » Rajouta le blond.

Il savait que ça ferait enrager Ben. Il n'avait pas tord. Harry, lui, n'avait même pas fait attention à ce que venait de dire Drago et Ben. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ne pouvait enlever son regard du beau blond. Il était vraiment trop beau pour son bien. Ben, de son côté, fulminait.

« Oh oui, vient Harry, j'ai soif ! » Coupa Ron avant que ça ne dégénère.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Ron servit un verre à un Harry qui l'avait suivit mais qui était toujours en train d'admirer Drago.

« Arrête Harry. Tu veux que Ben te fasse une crise de jalousie maintenant ? »

« Non bien sur. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le voir dans cette tenue m'a rappelé Poudlard. » Lui répondit Harry toujours troublé. « Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec cette obsession, Ron. Ca ne va plus. Je ne veux pas faire de bêtises. Ben est trop bien pour que je lui fasse subir ça ! »

« Ecoutes Harry, je ne suis pas là pour te dire quoi faire. Je suis ton meilleur ami et je te suivrais dans tous les cas. Mais fait attention à ne pas trop faire souffrir de monde quand même ! »

« Tu veux parler de Ben. »

« Je veux parler de Ben, Drago et toi ! »

« Drago ne souffrirait pas. Il ressent la même chose que moi. Juste une attirance physique. »

A ce moment, Ron se demanda si on pouvait être plus têtu et aveugle que Harry. Il ne pu cependant lui faire part de sa remarque car quelqu'un frappa à porte, signe que Matthew était arrivé. Ils retournèrent donc près des autres et Ben prit jalousement Harry par la taille.

« Super l'ambiance. » Murmura Blaise à Ron quand celui-ci revint vers lui. Ron acquiesça l'air désespéré.

Drago ouvra à Matthew et celui-ci eu un grand sourire en le voyant.

« Entrez monsieur Dawson. »

« Oh pas de ça entre nous ! C'est Matthew ! »

« Très bien, alors entrez Matthew ! »

« Merci Drago ! Et vous êtes magnifique. Déjà que j'étais conquis par votre beauté, là je suis éblouis. »

Matthew, lui, portait une robe vert foncé, presque noire avec un pantalon blanc et les boutons de sa robe étaient blancs aussi. Il avait la classe, comme dirait Blaise.

« Merci. Vous êtes très beau aussi. »

« Oh ça je sais bien ! »

« Tu as trouvé plus narcissique que toi, Drago ! » Plaisanta Blaise.

« Oh Blaise ! Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre aussi pour ce genre de chose ! » Répliqua Matthew sous les rire de Harry et Ron.

Grâce à Matthew, l'ambiance se détendait un peu même si Ben ne disait toujours rien. Matthew et Balise adoraient se taquiner. Ils avaient un peu le même humour, ce qui les avaient beaucoup rapprochés. C'était totalement différent avec Ben, voir même l'inverse. Ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup.

« En tout cas, je suis plus qu'enchanté d'avoir un cavalier aussi beau. » Continua Matthew en se rapprochant de Drago. Chose qui eu le don d'énerver une fois de plus Harry.

« Et pour la mission, on fait comment ? » Demanda Harry en sortant des bras de Ben pour se mettre entre Matthew et Drago.

« Ah Harry, quel professionnalisme ! » Répliqua son chef amusé par la réaction du brun. « Et bien pour la mission, on se comporte comme des collègues de travail et amis qui vont à une soirée ensemble. »

« Et Drago est quoi pour vous ? Un ami ? un petit ami ? »

« Comment ça ? » Matthew était étonné que Harry demande se genre de chose.

« Et bien si on nous demande ! Vous savez, les gens et leur curiosité ! »

« Vous dites que nous sommes amis ! Nous nous sommes rencontré chez Blaise et Ron. »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Matthew donna quelques consignes comme ne pas trop s'éloigner des uns des autres. Ne pas aller dans un endroit isolé du monde seul, surtout pour Drago et Blaise.

…

Une demi heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous dans une salle de réception du ministère, entourés de nombreux membres. La première chose qu'essayèrent de capter les trois aurores, était les réactions des invités. Quelques personnes les dévisagèrent mais personne ne sortit vraiment du lot. Harry fut très salué, ainsi que Ben. Etre le petit ami du sauveur faisait que beaucoup de gens l'aimait sans même vraiment le connaître.

Matthew espérait que son indic soit abordé assez rapidement, il avait rendez-vous avec lui dans deux heures aux toilettes. Il espérait avoir de grands renseignements.

« Une petite danse Drago ? » Invita Matthew.

Ce dernier accepta avec joie. Il se sentait très mal d'être en présence de Harry et Ben. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés la mains depuis leur arrivé et ça commençait à lui donner la nausée. Blaise et Ron étant déjà en train de danser.

Cependant, il ne vit pas Harry les regarder avec jalousie s'avancer vers la piste, se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et commencer à danser. Il n'aima pas la façon dont Matthew posa ses mains sur le corps de Drago. Il n'aima pas la façon de sourire et de rire de Drago à chaque fois que Matthew ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose. Il n'aima pas la façon dont les deux garçons se regardaient. Mais alors ce qu'il n'aima vraiment pas du tout, ce fut de voir Matthew murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Drago et de voir que ce dernier répondit avec un sourire charmeur.

En fait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, s'était de voir Drago et Matthew si proches. Heureusement que Ben était occupé à discuter avec une personnalité du ministère, chose qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, pour remarquer qu'il était focalisé sur le couple de danseur.

Au bout de quatre danses, Harry les avait comptés, Matthew et Drago décidèrent de revenir rejoindre Harry et Ben. Ron et Blaise étant encore dans leur petite bulle de bonheur.

« Je te laisse mon partenaire, Harry ! » S'exclama Matthew sous le regard plus que perplexe des trois personnes présentes. Ben avait laissé le membre du ministère dès qu'il avait vu Drago revenir vers son Harry.

« Mais… » Commença à répondre Harry assez gêné.

« Pourquoi Harry danserait avec Malefoy plutôt qu'avec moi ? » Le coupa Ben. « C'est votre cavalier je vous signal ». Cingla-t-il.

« Ca je le sais très bien. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes ici avant tout pour une mission ! Et puis si vous aviez envie d'inviter Harry, il fallait le faire. » Répliqua Matthew froidement mais de façon très basse. « Et un peu de discrétion serait la bienvenue ! »

« Je comptais le faire ! Mais je ne vois pas en pourquoi ils devraient danser ensemble pour mieux réussir votre mission ! » Continua tout de même Ben mais en parlant tout bas.

« Tout simplement parce que je veux voir comment vont réagir les gens quand ils verront Drago et Harry danser ensemble ! » Répondit Matthew un sourire en coin.

« Ah oui je comprends ! » Rajouta Harry avant d'embrasser Ben furtivement sur les lèvres. « Viens Drago. » Dit-il avant de le prendre par la manche et de l'emmener avec lui sur la piste de danse.

Ils arrivèrent au milieu des autres couples de danseurs. Harry posa ses mains sur la taille de Drago tandis que ce dernier plaçait ses mains autour du cou du brun. Ils aperçurent Ron et Blaise danser langoureusement quelques mètres plus loin.

« Il y en a deux qui ont l'air d'avoir oublier la mission » Chuchota Harry près de l'oreille de Drago.

« Oui, lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, ces deux là semblent oublier tout ce qui les entourent. » Répondit Drago sur le même ton. « Ils ont de la chance. »

« Oui c'est vrai. » Dit Harry sans se rendre compte que ce qu'il disait montrait qu'il n'avait pas la même complicité avec son petit ami.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte, ils avaient rapprochés leur corps. Maintenant, leurs bassins se touchaient presque. Ils se frôlaient selon les mouvements qu'ils faisaient. Et tous deux en étaient troublé. C'est pour cela, qu'ils oublièrent eux aussi les personnes se trouvant autour d'eux. Les mains de Harry étaient plus appuyés qu'au début sur les hanches de Drago tandis que ce dernier avait commencé à de léger effleurement dans le bas la nuque du brun.

« Tu es très élégant ce soir. J'aime beaucoup ta tenue. »

« Merci mais ce n'est rien comparé à toi. » Répondit Harry rougissant.

« Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place. » Rajouta Drago. Chose qui fit encore plus rougir Harry.

La première danse prit fin et Harry fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner mais Drago le retint par la hanche.

« Reste. » Harry le regarda étonné. « S'il te plait. »

Comment dire non à une demande comme celle-ci. Et bien Harry ne sut pas non plus. Le blond l'avait supplié des yeux et il fallait dire que lui-même n'avait pas trop envie d'arrêter. Ce fut comme cela que Drago se retrouva avec les mains dans le creux des reins du brun et que Harry mit les siennes autour du cou du blond. Les rôles s'étaient inversés.

La douce mélodie d'une danse de la même lenteur que la première débuta. Cette fois-ci Drago colla son bassin à celui de Harry tandis que ce dernier passa les doits dans les cheveux qui chatouillaient la nuque du blond. Et ils étaient aussi doux qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée lors de cette deuxième danse. Ils ne se regardèrent pas non plus de peur de couper ce beau moment et de revenir trop vite à la réalité. Ils profitaient juste de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre et de la douce odeur qui émanait de l'autre.

Cependant la chanson termina plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu l'un et l'autre. Drago aurait bien été tenté de retenir Harry plus longtemps et peut-être même que Harry se serait laissé tenté lui aussi si quelqu'un n'était pas vu les interrompre.

« Je peux récupérer mon cavalier. » Leur dit une voix assez sèchement.

C'était Ben. Il n'avait pas pu voir grand-chose d'où il était car il y avait beaucoup de monde mais le si peu qu'il avait aperçu l'avait mis dans une rage pas possible. Il n'avait pas voulu leur donner une danse de plus. Harry se détacha assez rapidement de Drago en réalisant qu'il s'était encore laissé emporter par son attirance pour le blond.

« Mais bien sur ! » Répondit Drago en exagérant sur les mots.

Ca y est, il était énervé. Ben avait encore tout gâché. Par merlin, qu'il le détestait ! C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il alla vers le coin où se trouvaient les boissons et qu'il commanda un whisky pur feu, avant de rejoindre Matthew avec se tête d'homme frustré et en colère. Matthew rigola devant ce spectacle.

« Tu sais que est encore plus beau lorsque tu fais la tête ! » Lui dit-il. Au moins cette phrase eu le don de dérider Drago et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien en attendant le retour des autres.

De leur côté, Harry et Ben dansaient. Cependant la scène était totalement différente d'avec Drago. Ils étaient assez raides et une sorte d'animosité semblait prendre le dessus sur Ben. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire. D'un côté, l'attitude de son petit ami l'énervait mais d'un autre, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait mal agit. Il espérait juste que Ben n'avait pas vu trop de choses.

« Vient ! » Lui intima ce dernier en lui prenant la main.

« Mais Matthew nous a dit de ne pas trop nous éloigner ! » Lui dit harry.

« Je m'en fiche ! Et puis je ne t'emmène pas très loin, juste sur le balcon ! » Lui répondit Ben qui semblait de moins en moins calme.

C'est pour ça que Harry ne répondit rien et se laissa entraîner. Heureusement qu'ils avaient mis un sort pour chauffer cette espace car ils auraient assez froid se dit Harry. Malheureusement, il remarqua aussi qu'ils étaient seuls. Ca sentait le roussi pour lui.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » Commença Ben.

« C'est toi qui m'as emmené ici. » Dit Harry en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, mais ça ne marcha pas.

« Tu te fiche de moi Harry ! Tu as vu comment tu as dansé avec ce type ! » Eructa le professeur.

« Mais non, je… »

« Oh arrête ! Je n'ai pas tout vu mais le si peu m'a suffit ! Vous vous colliez l'un à l'autre comme des amants ! Un peu plus longtemps et vous vous sautiez dessus ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Oh arrête Harry ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ! Tu veux coucher avec lui, c'est ça ! » Questionna Ben en prenant un ton plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif.

« Mais non ! »

« Si ça se trouve vous couchez déjà ensemble ! »

« STOP !!!!!!!!! » Cria harry. « Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Drago ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que maintenant c'est Drago ! »

« Normal, on vit ensemble pour la mission ! On n'allait pas continuer avec les Potter et Malefoy ! »

« Ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! » Grogna Ben. « C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on a rien fait ce week-end, tu trouves réconfort dans les bras de ton amant ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'étais crevé et inquiet pour la mission. Tu sais bien que je suis toujours comme ça dans ces moments là. »

« Alors peut-être que tu n'as jamais cessé de me tromper ! »

« Tu fabules mon pauvre ! Tu sais bien que j'aurais dansé de la même manière avec Ron, Blaise ou Matthew ! » Mentit Harry sans en sentir de remords. Il était trop énervé par l'attitude de son petit ami. « C'est juste que tu ne supportes pas Drago. De tout façon, tu ne supportes aucun homme qui est trop proche de moi ! »

« Vu ton passé, il y a de quoi ! »

« Mais quand vas-tu arrêter de me reprocher les choses que j'ai pu faire avant que je te rencontre ! On ne se connaissait même pas ! »

« Ça ne t'as pas empêché de coucher avec des mecs au début qu'on s'est rencontré ! »

« Mais on ne sortaient pas ensemble ! On ne s'était même jamais embrassé ! A partir de ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais été avec personne d'autre ! » Se défendit Harry. « Maintenant je vais retourner à ma mission car je suis avant tout ici pour ça et si tu t'es calmé d'ici là, rejoins moi et on rentrera ensemble pour que l'on baise si c'est la seule chose que tu crois que je sache faire ! »

Après avoir dit ça, Harry retourna dès aussitôt rejoindre les autres. Il ne remarqua pas la personne qu'il bouscula en passant et qui le regarda partir avec un air de satisfaction sur le visage. Il regarda le professeur qui était resté seul et qui semblait chercher à se calmer. Il semblerait qu'il venait d'apprendre beaucoup de choses intéressantes ce soir. Son chef allait être content de lui.

Quand Harry arriva, Ron et Blaise étaient revenus près de Matthew et Drago. Cependant lorsque le blond chercha le regard de Harry, celui-ci tourna directement la tête. Il ne lui adressa aucun signe du reste de la soirée. Chose qui attrista grandement le blond. Les verres whisky pur feu devinrent d'un coup très intéressants.

Ben revint un bon quart d'heure plus tard et invita Harry à danser. Ce dernier accepta et il en profita pour s'excuser après de lui, une fois qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Harry ne put qu'accepter les excuses. Il savait qu'il n'était pas totalement blanc dans cette histoire. Après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas couché avec Drago mais il en avait envie et il l'avait embrassé. Et si il avait refusé de coucher avec Ben s'était surtout parce qu'il était encore troublé de son baiser avec Drago. Il avait eu peur d'imaginer être dans les bras du blond au lieu de ceux de son petit ami.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Matthew rejoignit son indic aux toilettes. Celui-ci lui raconta qu'il n'avait été abordé par personne mais il avait retrouvé un papier dans sa poche lui indiquant qu'il devait se présenter lundi après-midi à 15 heures dans le parc près du chemin de traverse.

Il était déçu qu'il n'ait pas été abordé mais au moins ils avaient un indice. Il lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain chez lui pour peaufiner les détails. Il ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps avec lui pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait en venant ce soir. Il avait remarqué quelques regards de dégoûts quand Harry et Drago avaient dansé ensemble. Encore plus que quand lui-même avait dansé avec le blond.

En parlant de beau blond. Il y en avait un qui serait peut-être temps de ramener. Matthew avait remarqué le manège qui s'était opéré entre lui et harry. Il avait bien vu la lueur de tristesse qu'avait eu Drago en remarquant que le brun l'ignorait et s'était rapproché de Ben. C'est sans étonnement qu'il avait vu le blond compenser son mal être avec l'alcool.

…

Ils rentrèrent tous chez Drago. Matthew expliqua quelques détails mais leur dit qu'ils en parleraient plus amplement lundi matin. C'est donc comme ceci que Harry et Ben partirent les premiers après que ce dernier ait glissé une phrase dans l'oreille du brun. Et vu le rougissement de Harry, Drago comprit tout de suite qu'ils allaient sûrement faire l'amour en rentrant. Alors cela lui fit mal. L'alcool amplifiait peut-être la chose mais il s'en fichait, il était malheureux.

Blaise et Ron suivirent de peu. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup sortit de leur monde et bien qu'ils aient remarqué une certaine tension entre les quatre personnes, ils n'avaient pas voulu trop s'en mêler.

Il ne restait plus que Drago et Matthew. Drago lui proposa un dernier verre et celui-ci accepta, il n'était plus en mission. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout. Drago avait beau avoir pas mal bu, il était encore assez lucide. Enfin presque.

« Bon je vais vous laisser. Vous devez être fatigué Drago. » Dit Matthew.

« Non ça va. Je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien. »

« Je ne voudrais pas fatiguer un si beau jeune homme. » Lui dit malicieusement Matthew.

« Sauf si je ne suis pas contre. » Répliqua Drago avant de se décaler et de se mettre sur les genoux de Matthew.

« Drago, je ne suis pas sur… »

Trop tard, le blond avait déjà prit possession de ses lèvres. Il avait bien pensé à repousser le blond mais il fallait dire qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser dès la première minute où il avait croisé son regard. Un peu comme avec Harry.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Harry, il ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver si attirant. On lui avait souvent parlé du survivant et des ses charmes et aventures mais le côtoyer l'avait fait se rendre compte que les gens avaient raisons. Harry était le genre de personne qui attirait n'importe quelle personne. Mais s'était son subordonné et en temps que chef il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de chose. De plus, bien qu'il trouvait Harry attirant, il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui, loin de là. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à tomber amoureux. Et puis, il s'était attaché à ce petit brun. Il était son protégé maintenant, tout comme Ron.

Mais Drago avait le même magnétisme que Harry et son instinct de dragueur prenait souvent le dessus sur lui. Il profita pendant quelques minutes du baiser époustouflant et assez indécent que le blond lui offrait avant de le repousser gentiment. Drago avait commencé à ouvrir sa robe de sorcier pour le déshabiller. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur les attentions du blond.

« Je crois que vous devriez aller vous coucher Drago. Vous allez regretter ce geste demain. »

« Oh arrêtez, vous en avez envie autant que moi. » Répliqua sensuellement le blond en frottant lascivement son érection à l'entre jambe du plus vieux qui n'était pas en reste.

« Oh oui que j'en ai envie ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! »

« Et bien qu'est ce qui vous en empêche ? »

« Oh, il y a plusieurs choses. Ca ne serait pas correct puisque je suis celui qui s'occupe de votre enquête. »

« Ça franchement, je m'en fiche ! »

« De plus, vous et moi ne ferions que coucher ensemble pour le plaisir sans attachement. Ce serait juste une nuit de sexe. »

« Et alors, ça m'est souvent arrivé ! »

« Mais si il n'y avait eu que ça, je peux vous dire qu'on serait déjà dans votre chambre mais il n'y a pas que ça. Vous faites ça pour oublier le faite que Harry est avec un autre en ce moment et je ne suis pas le genre de personne à servir de substitut. »

« Non mais ce n'est pas ça. »

« Et puis, je sais que si Harry venait à apprendre ça, il m'en voudrait. Il tient à vous Drago. Je ne sais exactement ce qu'il se passe ou s'est passé entre vous mais je sais que ce n'est pas finit. Alors il vaudrait mieux ne pas perdre toutes vos chances. » Le coupa Matthew.

Drago acquiesça et se retira des genoux de Matthew. Ce dernier avait raison, il s'était jeté sur lui pour oublier que Harry était sûrement en train de faire l'amour avec Ben. Ce n'était pas une solution. Il savait que si il couchait avec Matthew et que Harry l'apprenait, ces choses finissent toujours par se savoir, toutes ses chances tomberaient à l'eau.

« Vous avez raison. Je suis désolé de mon comportement. » Dit-il en raccompagnant Matthew à la porte.

« Pas de problème » Répondit l'aîné. « Mais une dernière chose. »

« Oui ? »

Matthew se rapprocha de Drago et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Le baiser ne fut pas très long mais assez érotique pour leur donner un semblant d'envie.

« Évitez de me refaire ce genre de proposition car la prochaine fois, je n'aurait peut-être pas assez de courage pour me retenir de vous sauter dessus. »

Et il partit sous les rires de Drago. C'était vraiment un homme bien Matthew. Un peu chaud lapin mais quelqu'un de bien.

…

Le lendemain, lorsque Matthew se rendit chez son indic, il eut la malheureuse surprise de le retrouver mort.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voilà !

Ah je vous ais fait attendre pour ce chapitre mais j'en suis assez contente !  
Je l'aime bien. Il y a du mouvement et pas mal d'émotions différentes dedans.  
On retrouve un Drago plus sensible et un Harry qui ne lasse pas tant faire que ça avec Ben. Oui vous me direz, il s retourné avec quand même mais il faut dire qu'il n'est pas si innocent que ça !

En tout cas, je me suis éclaté avec Blaise ! Je l'adore !  
Matthew aussi d'ailleurs ! J'en suis folle. C'est grave, je craque pour un de mes personnages ! LOL

Et vous, avez-vous aimé, et oui, encore et toujours je vous réclame mon gagne pain ! Des reviews !!!!

Pour les fans de yaoi (et surtout de HP/DM), n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour sur notre blog à akima et moi !  
http// hp-yaoi-dm .skyrock .com (enlevez les espaces)

Biz!  
gets...


	10. Meurtre et dispute à l’horizon

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

……

**Meurtre et dispute à l'horizon**

Harry était pourtant confortablement installé dans le lit de Ben. Il n'était pas dans les bras de ce dernier mais il pouvait sentir le souffle paisible et régulier de celui-ci contre son épaule.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussit à dormir de la nuit ?

Il avait sans cesse repensé à sa soirée de la veille.

Il y avait eu sa grosse dispute avec Ben. Néanmoins il préférait l'effacer de sa mémoire. D'une, parce qu'il savait que son compagnon avait dit toutes ces choses sur le coup de la colère, enfin il l'espérait. Mais aussi parce qu'il savait que Ben n'avait pas tout tord. Il avait embrassé un autre garçon que lui et qui plus est Drago. La personne responsable de la jalousie du professeur et malheureusement, également de leurs si nombreuses disputes. Et si il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, chose qui était loin d'être le cas depuis l'arrivée du beau blond, il recommencerait bien.

Il s'était sentit tellement bien au moment où ils avaient dansé ensemble. Il constat même avec trouble qu'il avait préféré être dans les bras de Drago plutôt que dans ceux de Ben. D'ailleurs, au bout de la deuxième danse, il avait perdu toute notion de ce qu'il l'entourait. Si Drago avait essayé de l'embrasser, il ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Et cette pensée l'horrifiait autant qu'elle le tentait.

Il sentit Ben bouger contre lui et il culpabilisa une nouvelle fois.

« Bonjour toi. » Murmura le professeur en frôlant de ses lèvres le dos de son compagnon.

« Bonjour. » Répondit gentiment Harry.

Quand Ben déplaça sa main vers la hanche du brun pour commencer à la caresser, ce dernier se releva vivement et entrepris de revêtir son caleçon qui était resté près du lit la veille.

« Tu as bien dormis ? » Demanda tout de même le plus vieux des deux. Il essayait de ne pas penser que Harry venait en quelque sorte de le repousser.

« Très bien et toi ? » Mentit le brun.

« Très bien aussi puisque tu étais près de moi. » Harry lui sourit gentiment à cette phrase. « Dommage que tu te sois levé si vite, j'aurais bien fais un petit câlin moi. » Rajouta le professeur de façon suggestive.

Le brun se dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas correct avec Ben. Il était un petit ami adorable il avait toujours prit soin de lui. Il était certes assez possessif mais tout le monde à ses défauts, non ? Par contre ses idées étaient trop confuses pour qu'il refasse l'amour avec son petit ami tout de suite. Déjà que la veille, il n'avait pas beaucoup participé.

« J'avais envie de te préparer un petit déjeuner ! » S'exclama-t-il avec une moue enfantine. Il savait que Ben ne résisterait pas à cette expression.

« C'est proposé si gentiment. » Répondit le professeur en se levant également.

Ils passèrent donc dans la cuisine de ce dernier. Harry chercha les ingrédients pour préparer des gaufres mais il ne trouva pas grand chose.

« Que cherches-tu Harry ? »

« Je voulais faire des gaufres. »

« Tu sais faire des gaufres toi ? » Dit Ben surprit. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an et demi et il ne lui avait jamais encore fait de gaufres.

« Oui, Drago m'a… » Il vit Ben se renfrogner à l'annonce du blond. « …Montré comment faire. »

« Oh, alors si Malefoy t'a montré, c'est que ça doit être délicieux ! » Ne pu s'empêcher d'ironiser le professeur.

Harry fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu la remarque de son petit ami. Il marmonna qu'il ferait avec la magie alors ! Et il commença à faire apparaître le matériel nécessaire pour préparer leur petit déjeuner.

Ben le regarda faire en souriant. Il était vraiment fou de Harry. Et il avait hâte de vivre avec. Après, il sera enfin entièrement à lui.

« Tiens, au fait, je ne t'ai pas dis mais deux personnes viennent visiter l'appartement demain soir. »

« Oh déjà ! » Répondit Harry surprit.

« Oui et j'aurais quelqu'un tous les soirs de la semaine ! » S'enthousiasma Ben. « On dirait que mon appartement à l'air de plaire ! Une semaine en annonce et j'ai déjà une quantité incroyable de coups de fils ! »

« Et bien, il est situé près de l'université de magie. C'est assez logique. »

« Oui tu as sens doute raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison ! » S'exclama Harry en venant déposer de belles gaufres devant le nez de Ben. « Tadam ! » Annonça-t-il !

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Harry écouta avec angoisse Ben parler des visites qu'il ferait dans la semaine. Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la matinée à se préparer et à flâner dans la maison. Ce fut vers treize heures que le portable de Harry se mit à sonner. Il était installé devant la télévision de Ben pendant que ce dernier finissait de préparer des polycopiés pour son cours près de lui.

« Oui ? » Demanda Harry après avoir décroché. « Matthew ? »

Ben ne pu suivre le reste de la conversation car Harry se dirigea dès aussitôt vers la chambre pour parler tranquillement. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça mais il savait que quand le brun faisait ça, c'est que Matthew voulait lui parler travail et donc il ne disait rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Harry réapparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci paraissait très soucieux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« L'indic de Matthew est mort. » Annonça gravement le brun.

« Oh. » Ben ne sut pas trop quoi dire « Il ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'indic du chef de Harry mais il était assez humain pour ne pas aimer apprendre ce genre de nouvelle. « Et il s'est tué comment ? »

« Je dois me rendre chez Drago. » Lui dit Harry sans même répondre à la question.

« Quoi ? » Là Ben ne comprenait plus trop. Qu'est ce que Malefoy venait faire là dedans ?

« Oui, je dois y aller tout de suite car je dois passer prendre mes affaires chez moi avant. »

« Mais pourquoi dois-tu aller chez Malefoy ? Je ne vois pas en quoi la mort de ce type concerne Malefoy ! »

« Tout simplement parce que ce type comme tu dis c'est fait sûrement tuer par les personnes qui ont saccagées la galerie de Drago ! » Cria harry.

Le brun ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'indic non plus mais il n'avait pas pensé que cette affaire soit aussi grave et pourrait aller aussi loin. Il avait cru à une bande de fanatiques mais il était loin de s'imaginer qu'ils auraient pu aller jusqu'à tuer. Maintenant, il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour le blond. Il voulait absolument le rejoindre au plus vite pour pouvoir être là au cas où il lui arriverait quelques chose !

« Mais Malefoy est avec Ron et il est aussi compétent que toi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux absolument le rejoindre ! A moins que tu sois si attaché à lui que tu veuilles absolument être à ses côtés ! »

« Ecoutes Ben ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'expliquer ça deux fois donc tu vas bien m'écouter ! Je pars chez Drago parce que d'une Matthew m'a dit de le rejoindre là bas, il veut que je sois là pour annoncer les chose à Drago ! De deux, tu sais bien depuis toujours que j'aime mon travail et qu'il passera toujours avant tout ! Et pour finir, Drago est un ami auquel je tiens comme à tous mes amis que ça te gènes ou non, ça ne changera rien ! »

« Un ami ! Pff… mais oui bien sur ! » Se moqua le professeur.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Demanda Harry de plus en plus en colère.

« Un ami, tu dis Harry ! » Ce dernier acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu te comportes avec tes amis toujours de cette façon ? Dis-moi, Harry, tu es jaloux de tous ceux qui s'approchent de trop près de tes amis ? » S'énerva Ben.

« Bien sur, je ne veux pas qu'on fasse de mal à mes amis » Répondit le brun en faisant semblant d'avoir mal interprété ce que venait de dire le professeur.

« Ah oui ! » Ben arborait un air menaçant cette fois-ci. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'hier soir tu ne pensais pas à Malefoy comme à un ami quand on a fait l'amour. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'hier soir, si quand nous avons fait l'amour, tu n'a pas jouis c'est parce que tu pensais sans cesse à Malefoy et Dawson dans le même lit ! » Susurra-t-il. Harry le regarda horrifié.

« Que…comment tu… » Balbutia Harry.

« Tu croyais qu'en allant directement dans la salle de bain pour soit disant te nettoyer, je ne remarquerais rien ?  Je ne suis pas dupe Harry, j'ai bien vu que j'étais seul pendant que nous faisions l'amour ! J'aurais pu fourrer n'importe quel trou que ça n'aurait rien changé ! »

Cette phrase eu le don de remettre l'esprit de Harry en place ! Ben allait trop loin ! Et même si il avait raison sur le fait que la pensée de Drago et Matthew ensemble dans un lit l'avait perturbé au point de ne pas vraiment répondre aux caresses de son compagnon, ce n'était pas le seul problème entre eux.

« Et tu crois que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas participé ? » Contra Harry un brin ironique. « Mais mon pauvre Ben, tu ne vois jamais plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Avant de t'imaginer toute sorte de scénarios, regarde plutôt chez toi avant de me reprocher quoi que se soit ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à me reprocher ! »

« Oh mais bien sur ! Tu es si parfait toi ! » Mima méchamment Harry. « Tandis que tout est toujours de ma faute ! »

« Et bien alors, vas-y ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »

« Dis-moi Ben, comment va ton postérieur depuis que nous sommes ensemble ? » Le professeur regarda son petit ami d'une manière étrange. « Je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin Ben. »

Effectivement Ben avait bien comprit où Harry voulait en venir. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait jamais laissé Harry le posséder. Il n'avait jamais pu. Peut-être était-ce du à la façon dont ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il ne savait pas trop.

Le brun savait très bien qu'il avait déjà été prit par un homme car au tout début de leur rencontre Harry et lui avaient passés une soirée sur un thème assez coquin. En fait, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble mais le brun avait voulu s'amuser un peu et au bout de quelques verres ils s'étaient laissés emportés par l'alcool et s'étaient racontés un bon nombre de leurs aventures. C'est justement ce soir là que Ben avait apprit que les rumeurs sur Harry étaient véridiques. Il avait eu beaucoup d'amants. Beaucoup plus que lui alors qu'il était plus vieux

C'est aussi ce soir là qu'il avait pu constater que Harry continuait à coucher avec d'autres hommes alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en pleine phase de séduction. Ce soir là, Harry l'avait tellement chauffé qu'il avait faillit céder à la tentation mais il ne voulait pas coucher avec lui de cette manière donc au moment où Harry avait voulu l'embrasser, il l'avait légèrement repoussé en lui expliquant qu'il préférait qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaître avant de se sauter dessus. Le brun n'avait pas paru plus vexé que ça en lui disant qu'il comprenait mais il l'avait laissé en lui disant qu'il préférait partir maintenant plutôt que de ne pas pouvoir résister. Ben avait été heureux de cette initiative.

C'est donc tout heureux que le lendemain, il était allé cherché des croissant dans une boulangerie afin d'aller en emmener à Harry. Il n'était pas allé à celle qui était près de chez car il voulait aller à la meilleure de la ville. C'est donc pour ça qu'il se rendit du côté moldu. C'est justement tout près de cette boulangerie qu'il avait vu le brun sortir d'un appartement avec les même vêtements que la veille. En face de lui ce trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'année vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon. Nul ne laissait doute sur leurs activités de la veille. Pourtant comme pour le lui prouver, Harry s'était avancé vers l'homme et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche allant même jusqu'à lui tripoter les fesses à l'intérieur de son caleçon. L'homme avait sourit et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait revenir quand il voudrait ce à quoi Harry avait répondu qu'il y penserait. Et il était partit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Suite à cette vision, Ben n'avait pas contacté Harry pendant plusieurs jours. C'est le brun qui était venu le voir chez lui. Et voyant le côté froid de Ben, Harry avait voulu des explications. Et il lui avait tout raconté. Harry n'avait même pas essayé de nier. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il n'étaient pas encore ensemble et qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait sinon mais qu'il était un homme avec des envies et que si lui il pouvait comprendre que Ben veuille attendre, Ben aussi pouvait comprendre que lui, il voulait parfois baiser ! Quelques minutes après Ben lui sautait dessus en lui disant que si il voulait être baisé, il était là pour le satisfaire et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à aller voir ailleurs. Harry avait simplement répondu : ok. Et il avait tenu sa promesse, il n'était jamais allé voir ailleurs.

« Ca n'a jamais eu l'air de te poser problème jusqu'ici alors pourquoi tu m'en parle maintenant ! » Répliqua Ben.

« Je n'ai tout simplement jamais osé te le dire. » Reprit cette fois-ci plus doucement Harry. « Tu sais, j'aime quand tu me fais l'amour, je ne reviendrais pas dessus. C'est super entre nous mais parfois j'aimerais aussi te faire mien. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui je comprends mais…. » Dit aussi plus calmement Ben.

« Mais ? »

« Je ne peux pas. » Murmura le professeur.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » Demanda Harry en connaissant déjà la réponse. 

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. » Cette révélation fit mal au brun. Mais elle le remit plus en colère qu'autre chose.

Il savait que Ben avait eu du mal à lui faire confiance depuis qu'il l'avait surprit dans les bras d'un autre quelques temps avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Mais si il avait comprit le professeur à ce moment là, maintenant, il ne comprenait plus. Il en avait marre que cette histoire qui datait d'avant leur couple reste entre eux !

« Ok ! Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair ! » Annonça Harry en se dirigeant vers l'entrée et y prendre sa veste.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Interrogea Ben.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse après ce que tu viens de me dire ! Rester et te laisser me faire l'amour ? » Ironisa Harry.

« Ne pars pas. On va essayer d'arranger ça… »

« Non ! Là franchement je n'ai rien envie d'arranger ! Je préfère prendre un peu de distance avant que je ne dise quelque chose que je vais regretter ! » S'écria Harry l'air menaçant. Ben comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister.

« Tu ne vas pas repasser ce soir ? » Lui demanda-t-il suppliant.

« Non. »

« Et cette semaine, on va se voir ? »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas encore. Je t'appelle ! Toi ne le fais pas, je ne répondrais pas de tout façon ! »

« Harry, non ! J'ai besoin de te voir ! »

« Je t'appelle dans la semaine ! »

« Harry » Implora Ben.

« Tu devrais repousser les visites de ton appartement ! »

« Quoi ! » S'effraya Ben. « Tu as changé d'avis ! »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Ca ne dépend pas que de moi. »

« C'est du chantage ? »

« Non, de la confiance. » Et il sortit de l'appartement. Une fois la porte fermée, il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Les paroles de Ben lui avaient vraiment fait mal.

…

« Matthew ? Harry ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda Drago en voyant les deux aurores franchir le seuil de sa porte.

Il était le milieu de l'après-midi, quand on frappa. Ron et lui faisaient une partie d'échec pendant que Blaise lisait des revues médicales sorcières. Ron avait bien entendu été ouvrir la porte et il fut surprit de voir son meilleur ami ainsi que son chef pénétrer dans l'appartement du blond.

« Pas heureux de me voir beau blond ? »

« Heu…si…si » Bafouilla Drago sous l'œil interrogateur de Harry. Le blond ne bafouillait jamais.

« Comment ça se fait que vous êtes tous les deux ? » Demanda Ron. « Harry, tu n'est pas avec Ben ? »

Tout le monde remarqua l'air renfrogné que Harry prit à ce moment là.

« Quelque chose s'est passé avec Ben, Harry ? »Demanda Blaise.

« Rien qui ne vous regarde ! » S'exclama le brun. La conversation sur ce sujet était close, tout le monde le comprit.

« C'est moi qui ais fait venir Harry ici. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. » Intervint Matthew.

« Installez-vous, je reviens » prévint Drago. Il alla dans la cuisine et prépara du café et du thé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans le salon près à écouter Matthew. Ce dernier leur expliqua que le matin, assez tôt il était allé à l'appartement de son indic pour parler de l'affaire et le préparer pour lundi. Il avait frappé un long moment mais personne n'était venu répondre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il décida d'entrer par ses propres moyens. Après tout, il en avait l'habitude. C'est à ce moment qu'il trouva le corps sans vie de son indic.

« Qui était votre indic, Matthew ? » Demanda harry.

« Adam Cornwell. »

« Oh ! Le gars qui travaillait au département des mystères ? » Interrogea Ron. Matthew acquiesça. « Ah bah je comprends votre confiance en lui car il a une réputation de solitaire et de gars mystérieux. »

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'il était comme ça. »

« Mais comment l'avez-vous connu ? »

« Et bien…heu… »

« Non, c'est bon. Pas de dessin, Matthew ! » Rigola Ron. « Décidément, il vous les faut tous ! »

« Oui, hein. » répondit-il d'un air gêné. Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Drago à ce moment qui lui détourna directement les yeux. Il n'était pas du genre timide habituellement. Mais là, il n'oubliait pas de quelle façon il s'était jeté sur Matthew. Il en avait encore honte.

Cependant, cet échange quelque peu bizarre ne passa une nouvelle fois pas inaperçue aux yeux de Harry. Ce dernier était de plus en plus suspicieux sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille entre son chef et Drago. Il avait de plus en plus peur que ses pensées de la veille se soient réalisées.

« Je suis désolé en tout cas, pour votre ami. » Lui dit Drago en reprenant sur lui.

« Oh merci. Je n'étais pas si proche de lui que ça mais c'est vrai que ça me fait drôle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est un peu de ma faute si il c'est retrouvé mort. »

Tout le monde comprit où Matthew voulait en venir. C'est vrai que si il n'avait pas aidé Matthew, Adam serait sûrement encore en vie. Mais ils essayèrent tout de même de le déculpabiliser. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour avancer dans l'enquête. Ils n'avaient plus aucune piste.

« Je devrais peut-être repousser la date d'ouverture de la galerie. » Leur dit soudain Drago.

« Oh non, ça serait jouer leur jeu et ça je ne veux pas. » Lui répondit Matthew.

« De tout façon, tu es prêt à ouvrir, non ? » Lui dit Blaise.

« Oui, il ne me reste qu'à installer les photos. J'avais prévu de le faire tranquillement cette semaine. »

« Et puis, tu ne peux pas repousser, tu as déjà prévenus dans des publicités ton ouverture ! » S'exclama Harry.

Drago lui sourit. Il était heureux que Harry se préoccupe autant de ce qu'il faisait. C'est vrai que le brun c'était vraiment intéressé au travail de Drago. Il voulait même voir ses propres photographies. Peut-être qu'il se déciderait cette semaine à les lui montrer.

Au bout de deux heures, Blaise et Ron décidèrent de partir. Harry leur avait dit que puisqu'il était là, ils pouvaient partir plus vite si ils le voulaient. Matthew se leva en même temps en leur disant que lui aussi devait partir.

Harry accompagna donc Ron pour installer ses affaires à la place de ceux de ses amis.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? » Demanda le rouquin. « Tu sembles tourmenté. »

« Juste une dispute avec Ben. »

« Oh, encore. » Ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Ron.

« Et oui encore. Mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. »

« D'accord mais tu sais que… »

« Je peux compter sur toi si j'ai besoin. Oui je sais Ron et c'est pour ça que tu es mon meilleur ami ! » Le taquina Harry.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le salon où Blaise et Ron dirent au revoir à tout le monde. Harry prit également congé de son chef et alla dans sa chambre finir de ranger ses affaires. C'est comme ça qu'il ne resta plus Drago et Matthew dans le salon. Le blond accompagna le chef des aurores de terrain à la porte.

Drago était assez nerveux, il voulait s'excuser de son comportement de la veille mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Matthew faisait partit des rares personnes qui l'impressionnait. En fait, il n'y avait eu que Severus Rogue et Todd Willis, l'homme qui lui avait tout apprit de la photographie qui avait se pouvoir sur lui. La patronne de l'auberge, Debbie, savait s'en imposer face à lui mais s'était différent. Bien sur, il avait toujours été discipliné face à ses parents mais il ne les respectait pas.

C'est donc au bout de quelques minutes de questionnements pour savoir comment il allait pouvoir s'excuser qu'il y alla avec une phrase banale mais qui au moins était claire.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago ! Tu avais un peu trop bu, tu avais besoin de réconfort et il faut admettre que je suis séduisant. » Répliqua Matthew amusé. Il avait assisté à la prise de tête du blond et il avait vite comprit que ce dernier cherchait à lui dire quelque chose dans ce genre. Il aimait vraiment bien ce garçon.

« En tout cas, merci d'avoir fait ça. » Lui dit Drago. « J'ai vraiment apprécié. »

Matthew sourit devant les propos du blond. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait fallut une bonne séance de masturbation avant de trouver le sommeil. Drago l'avait vraiment chauffé et il lui avait donné des envies. Il lui effleura la joue délicatement avant de se pencher vers oreille.

« Mais de rien beau bond et je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dis. Ne me provoque plus car tu es vraiment trop sexy pour que je puisse te dire non deux fois. » Lui murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Et il partit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est que Harry était revenu de la chambre et avait entendu toute la conversation. Sauf bien sur ce que son chef avait murmuré dans l'oreille du blond. Mais il s'imaginait bien Matthew lui dire qu'il avait prit son pied avec et qu'il aimerait bien recommencer ! Le brun se demanda un instant si imaginer Drago dans les bras de Matthew ne le blessait pas plus que sa dispute avec Ben.

« Tu as couché avec lui ? »

Drago se retourna d'un coup. Il n'avait pas vu que Harry se trouvait dans la pièce. Il ne réagit que tardivement à ce que le brun venait de lui dire.

« De quoi tu parles Harry ? »

« Oh ne fais pas l'innocent Drago, j'ai tout entendu ! Enfin pas ce qu'il t'a murmuré mais suffisamment pour l'imaginer. »

C'était ironique, Matthew l'avait repoussé pour ne pas que Harry soit en colère et finalement, le brun était passé aux conclusions sans leur aide.

« On écoute aux portes maintenant ? »

« Alors, c'est vrai vous avez… » Conclu Harry assez triste. « J'aurais du le savoir que tu étais ce genre de mec ! » Reprit-il méchamment.

Il n'y avait pas de raisons à cela mais il se sentait trahi. Un peu par Matthew mais surtout par Drago. Il avait cru que…mais qu'avait-il cru au juste ? Que le blond se priverait ? Parce que lui de son côté ne le faisait pas. Drago et lui avaient juste échangés deux baisers, ça ne voulait rien dire et de tout façon, il avait Ben. Bon ok, ce n'était pas la joie de se côté-là non plus mais en tout cas, il n'avait aucun droit sur le blond. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il trompé ?

« Quel genre de mec, Potter ? »

« Ah on est repassé au Potter ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire si j'ai couché avec lui ? Je te signal que toi et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! D'ailleurs, tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie à ce que je sache ! »

Que pouvait répondre Harry à ça ? Il ne le savait pas non plus. C'est pour ça, qu'il se sentit tout à coup ridicule. Il faisait une crise de jalousie à quelqu'un qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il était pire que Ben !

« Je suis désolé, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais je suis un peu à cran. »

« Ok, c'est bon. N'en parlons plus. » Dit Drago. « Tu as faim ? »

Harry acquiesça vivement. Oui, il avait très faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis ses gaufres le matin même. Il avait l'impression que ça s'était passé plusieurs jours auparavant.

Il passèrent donc un agréable moment à cuisiner et à dîner. Harry remarqua tout de même que Drago semblait soucieux mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Il se sentait bien dans cet appartement et il ne voulait pas gâcher le seul moment de calme qu'il avait depuis qu'il s'était levé.

Cependant quand il passa dans le salon pour regarder un film et que Drago refusa en disant qu'il allait se coucher, Harry ne pu faire semblant plus longtemps de ne rien avoir remarqué.

« Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? »

« Oh rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose ! »

« C'est à cause de ce que je t'ais dis tout à l'heure ? » Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé et lui montrant la place libre près de lui.

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« Alors viens et dis moi tout ! »

Drago sourit et s'assit près de Harry. Il était heureux que le brun ait remarqué qu'il n'allait pas très bien mais en même temps, il n'était pas du genre à se confier aussi facilement. Il avait beaucoup changé mais cette partie de son caractère restait intacte.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas tout me dire comme ça mais si je peux t'aider à te sentir mieux, je serais heureux. » Lui dit gentiment le brun avec un léger sourire.

Drago se demanda à cet instant si Harry ne lisait pas dans ses pensées ! Severus lui avait pourtant toujours dit que le brun était un piètre occlumens. Il lui sourit et décida de lui faire part de ses craintes. Après tout, s'était le seul à qui il pouvait en parler à part Ron ou Matthew mais il n'en avait pas envie.

« Tu crois que si je n'étais pas revenu, tout ceci ne se serait pas passé ? » Demanda-t-il finalement. « Je veux dire, si je n'étais resté aux Etats-Unis, personne n'aurait saccagé la galerie et nous ne serions pas allés à cette réception et personne ne serait mort. »

Harry fut surprit de cette remarque. Comment pouvait-il penser que son retour était une erreur. Pourtant il aurait du le savoir. Matthew n'était pas le seul à se sentir coupable de la mort de Cornwell. Il se tourna donc vers le blond et encadra son visage de ses mains.

« Tu vas m'écouter attentivement Drago, ce sont des malades ces gens là. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ils auraient trouvés un autre cible alors n'imagines jamais que c'est de ta faute ! »

« Harry Potter, le sauveur des âmes en peines ! » Dit le blond en rigolant. Cette phrase aurait été dite pendant leur période scolaire, Harry l'aurait mal prise mais ce soir, elle le fit simplement sourire. « Pourtant, à toi aussi, j'ai apporté beaucoup d'ennui ! » Rajouta-t-il.

Harry repensa à sa dispute avec Ben et un voile passa devant ses yeux. Pourtant quand il croisa les yeux de son vis-à-vis, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de prendre le blond dans ses bras.

« Jamais je ne regretterais que tu sois revenu. Jamais tu m'entends. »

A ce moment, le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était si bien dans les bras de Harry. Les bras du brun passés autour de ses épaules tandis que les siens virent trouver refuge autour de la taille de Harry. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, la tête du blond reposant tranquillement sur l'épaule de Harry alors que celui-ci posait la sienne sur ses cheveux.

« Au fait Harry ! » Finit-il par dire au bout d'un très long moment.

« Oui ? »

« Matthew et moi. » Harry se sentit mal à ce moment, Drago n'allait tout de même pas lui parler de la relation qu'il avait avec son chef après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux ?

« Quoi ? »

« Il n'y a rien entre nous. » Harry écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? « On n'a pas couché ensemble. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Harry les yeux plein d'espoirs.

« Oui, je te le jure. Mais je dois te dire que s'était à deux doigts et que c'est lui qui m'a repoussé. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai remercié. »

« Pourquoi ? » Drago décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de dire la vérité à Harry.

« Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi on a faillit ? Et bien parce que j'avais un peu trop bu que de te voir partir avec Ben sans même m'avoir jeté un seul regard depuis notre danse m'a fait mal et je voulais oublier. Et pourquoi Matthew m'a repoussé ? Parce qu'il savait que même si on en avait envie à ce moment, on ne l'aurait pas fait pour de bonnes raisons et que nous aurions regretté. »

Harry repensa à la fois où avait été voir un autre homme le soir où Ben l'avait repoussé. Il n'avait jamais regretté. Même si Ben ne l'avait jamais comprit.

« Pourquoi regretter, si vous étiez tous les deux consentant à ce moment là ? »

« Je ne voulais pas perdre toutes mes chances avec toi. Et d'autant plus qu'il n'y a aucun sentiment entre Matthew et moi. » Chuchota Drago mais en ne lâchant pas Harry des yeux.

Harry resta stupéfait de cette révélation. Drago lui disait clairement qu'il voulait être avec lui et pas seulement pour du sexe d'après le regard qu'il lui lançait.

« Heu…je…heu… »

Ah il était beau le courage des gryffondors ! Dire que s'était les serpentards qui étaient sensés être les moins courageux ! Cette conversation prouvait le contraire !

Drago sourit devant le bégaiement du brun. Harry le faisait vraiment trop craquer et ce depuis si longtemps. Ces cinq années semblaient ne jamais avoir existées. Il rapprocha donc son visage encore plus près de l'aurore et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce ne fut pas vraiment un baiser, simplement un effleurement. Finalement, Drago passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry avant de se redresser. Il observa le brun. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et ses joues rouges étaient un appel à la luxure. Il fallait qu'il parte avant de se jeter sur lui.

« Il va falloir te décider Harry. » Phrase qui fit rouvrir les yeux du brun.

Et il se leva et pour aller rejoindre sa chambre sans une parole de plus. De tout façon, Harry était bien trop choqué pour réagir. Il resta bien une demi heure dans le salon avant d'aller se coucher. Quand il s'allongea dans le lit, la seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint était qu'il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge !

….

Voilà !

Je parie que vous pensiez que Drago allait laisser croire à Harry qu'il avait couché avec Matthew ! J'imagine déjà certains d'entre vous dire mais pourquoi il ne le lui dit pas la vérité ! hi hi hi ! Je suis une coquine ! MDR.

Pour Ben, je sens que beaucoup d'entre vous, seront heureux de la dispute entre lui et Harry ! (Oui oui, je parle surtout de toi akima !) Par contre, je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui. Enfin surtout Harry. Vous comprenez peut-être un peu mieux pourquoi il a ces réactions avec Harry. On peut comprendre aisément qu'il ne lui fasse pas vraiment confiance même si un an et demi a passé.

En tout cas, pour une fois, je n'ai pas eu autant de mal que d'habitude à écrire ce chapitre. Il m'est venu tout d'un coup, je n'avais plus qu'à taper ce que je ressentais. Je suis contente. L'inspiration m'est venue tard. Mais quand elle est venue, ça a passé tout seul !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! et Bien sur, laissez moi des reviews pour me le dire !

Bye !

gets…

Petite pub pour les fans de yaoi :

http : // hp- yaoi -dm .skyrock .com


	11. Accordemoi une semaine

Harry n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit et après avoir tourné en rond dans sa chambre pendant plus d'une demi heure, il s'

Bonjour à tous !

Alors tout d'abord, désolée pour le léger retard mais j'ai enfin trouvé du travail et donc j'ai beaucoup moins de temps ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas ma fiction et je ne le ferais pas !

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mises des reviews ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir, alors vous gênez pas, j'adore ça ! ;-)

Pour les reviews anonymes, je suis désolée, je sais que je vous avais promis de répondre à toutes dans mes précédents chapitres et que je ne le faisais pas. Mais je croyais juste que vous ne me donniez pas votre adresse car rien ne s'affichait chez moi ! Mais c'est parce que j'avais désactivé le fait de recevoir de mails pour mes reviews ! Je suis désolée, c'est entièrement de ma faute ! Mais maintenant, c'est rectifié ! (Enfin j'espère ! LOL) Akira, as-tu bien reçu ma réponse ?

Alors, maintenant, cette fois-ci, promis, je répondrais à toutes les reviews anonyme qui auront laissé leur adresse email ! Alors, lâchez-vous ! Comment ça, encore un moyen de vous chiner des reviews ? LOL

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………

**Accorde-moi une semaine**

Harry n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit. Il n'avait eu cesse de repenser à ce que Drago lui avait dit la vieille au soir.

_« Il va falloir te décider Harry. »_

Oui, Drago avait raison, il fallait qu'il arrête ses bêtises. Il jouait à un jeu dangereux.

D'un côté, il affirmait à Ben que tout allait bien et que Drago ne lui faisait aucun effet. Et d'un autre côté, il flirtait ouvertement avec le blond. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas savoir interpréter leur manège à tous les deux.

Les longues soirées dans la semaine, passées à discuter en se tenant le plus près l'un de l'autre. Au début, ils avaient commencé à parler chacun de leur côté du canapé et à la fin de la semaine, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient assis sur ce canapé, ils s'arrangeaient volontairement ou pas pour se toucher. Bras, jambes, cuisses ou même pied. Et si sur le coup il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, maintenant ça lui sautait aux yeux.

Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Les regards volés. Les sourires complices échangés. Il s'était même laissé aller devant plein de monde à danser tendrement avec lui. Et il ne parlait même pas du baiser échangé ! Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il faisait tout pour séduire le blond et ce dernier faisait de même avec lui. Cependant Drago était célibataire, lui !

Pourtant il ne voulait pas quitter Ben. Etre avec le professeur lui avait donné une stabilité qu'il avait aimée. Il avait apprécié pouvoir se reposer et compter sur une autre personne. Bien sur, tout n'était pas rose. Ben était très jaloux et lui reprochait souvent ses aventures d'avant. En fait, ils se disputaient souvent. Mais quel couple n'avait pas ses problèmes ? Et puis, il faut dire qu'il ne faisait jamais rien pour rassurer son compagnon. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas envie de changer. Il ne voulait pas se forcer.

Et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à le quitter. D'une parce qu'il était attaché à Ben et puis abandonner Ben, voudrait dire se lancer dans une nouvelle vie et donc goûter une nouvelle fois au risque d'être déçu. Et ça, il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à ça.

Mais il y avait Drago.

Drago avec sa nouvelle douceur qu'il avait pu entrevoir toute la semaine passée.

Drago avec son caractère fier et froid. Un vrai Serpentard. Car il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien son comportement avec Ben. Drago était et restera toujours un manipulateur et provocateur de première. Cependant, au lieu de l'irriter, ce trait de caractère lui plaisait. Après tout, Blaise était comme ça et il adorait le compagnon de son meilleur ami.

Drago avec ses cheveux si blonds et si doux.

Drago avec ses yeux de cette couleur si particulière oscillant entre le gris et le bleu et qui pouvait passer d'un regard polaire devant les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas, à un regard si pénétrant quand il posait ses magnifiques prunelles sur lui.

Drago avec son sourire charmeur orné par des lèvres si douces qu'il avait eu le plaisir de goûter et qu'il aimerait de nouveau savourer encore et encore.

Et bien sur, Drago avec son corps qu'il avait envie de découvrir. Doucement. Sensuellement. Profondément. Passionnément.

Alors, que faire ? Choisir la stabilité qu'il avait apprit à aimer ou écouter ses pulsions ? Il savait ce qu'il attendait de Ben. Mais qu'attendait-il d'une relation avec Drago ? Il avait cru comprendre que ce dernier attendait plus qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. Mais quoi ? Une relation stable ? Harry sourit à cette pensée. Avec leur passé ! Il ne fallait peut-être pas trop rêver !

Donc après n'avoir que très peu fermé l'œil de la nuit, il s'était levé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait entendu Drago sortir de sa chambre également et après avoir tourné en rond pendant un très long moment, il s'était enfin décidé à en sortir. Il avait trouvé le blond en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, comme les autres jours. Ensuite, ils avaient mangé l'un en face de l'autre dans une ambiance agréable et reposante. Tout du moins, en apparence. Puis Drago lui avait même sourit en lui disant de prendre la salle de bain en premier comme-ci la veille il ne lui avait pas demandé de choisir.

Et là, il était de nouveau dans sa chambre, habillé et près à partir.

Mais cette fois-ci, Harry avait décidé de ne pas faire l'ignorant. Il comptait bien redevenir un courageux Gryffondor ! Comme il avait toujours été. C'est pour ça qu'il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre pour aller frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Et oui, quand il se décidait enfin à agir, il n'avait plus aucune patiente !

« Drago ! » Appela-t-il en tambourinant à la porte. « Drago, je veux te parler ! »

Il entendit l'eau du lavabo s'éteindre avant de voir la poignée de la porte s'abaisser doucement. En voyant Drago apparaître devant lui avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore humides, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû attendre avant d'avoir sa fameuse conversation car là, il n'était plus vraiment en état de penser à quoi que se soit d'autre que le corps si désirable du blond. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

« Tu m'as appelé ? » Demanda Drago.

Ce dernier était assez surprit. Il avait pensé que sa déclaration de la veille avait mis Harry mal à l'aise et qu'il ferait semblant de rien. Enfin, tout du moins pour ce jour.

« Oui, je suis désolé mais j'aimerais te parler ! » Répondit le brun tout en suivant des yeux une des dernières gouttes qui glissait le long du torse de Drago.

« Maintenant ? » Demanda le blond tellement étonné qu'il ne s'aperçu pas du regard de Harry. « Mais tu ne dois pas partir travailler ? »

« Oui, maintenant. Je veux te parler d'hier soir et si je ne le fais pas tout de suite, mon courage risque de se faire la malle ! Tant pis pour le travail, ils attendront un peu ! »

Le cœur de Drago se mit à tambouriner d'une façon excessive tout d'un coup. Qu'allait lui dire Harry ? Il savait qu'il était trop vite pour que Harry décide de mettre une croix sur son couple mais il espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas le rejeter non plus !

« D'accord. » Répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée. « Deux minutes, je m'habille et je suis tout à toi ! » Rajouta-t-il.

Harry faillit gémir à cette dernière phrase. C'est peut-être celle-ci qui le fit faire ce geste ou bien était-ce la fameuse goûte d'eau qui était enfin arrivée au bord de la serviette ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait eu envie de le faire de son propre choix dès la première seconde où il avait revu le blond. Mais ça, il n'aurait pas pu le dire et honnêtement, il n'avait aucune envie de s'épancher là-dessus.

Toujours est-il qu'il ne laissa pas le blond refermer la porte car il se précipita vers lui et prit son visage en coupe. Drago ne comprit pas dès aussitôt ce qu'il était en train de se passer mais lorsqu'il vit le brun se pencher vers lui pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent, son cerveau se reconnecta. Il laissa cependant Harry prendre la décision de l'embrasser vraiment pour ne pas à avoir à faire le premier pas, cette fois-ci. Si ils devaient s'embrasser, ça devait être le choix de brun et pas le sien.

Néanmoins quand le brun appuya plus franchement, il passa ses bras autour de son cou afin de s'accrocher à lui et ils se laissèrent aller à ce baiser qu'ils attendaient l'un comme l'autre depuis que le dernier avait eu lieu. D'ailleurs, le brun ne s'était pas gêné car ses mains reposaient maintenant tranquillement sur les hanches du blond.

…

« Non d'une baguette, mais que fait Harry ! » S'écria Matthew en même temps qu'il refermait la porte derrière Ron.

« Je ne sais pas plus que toi ! Il doit juste être un peu en retard ! » Lui répondit le roux.

« En retard ! Non mais il croit vraiment que c'est le jour où il faut arriver en retard ! On a plus qu'une semaine avant que Drago ouvre sa galerie et lui, il trouve encore le moyen d'arriver en retard ! » S'énerva Matthew.

« Hey, je disais ça comme ça, chef ! Je me trompe peut-être ! » Rétorqua Ron.

« Oui et bien, il va voir moi le beau brun de quel bois je me chauffe si il n'arrive pas d'ici cinq minutes ! »

Matthew faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il était dans une colère monstre car il venait d'apprendre que l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Adam Cornwell lui était retirée. Il n'avait pas réussit à avoir d'explication précise mais son chef lui avait dit que ça venait de plus haut. Il avait beau essayé d'expliquer que ce meurtre avait un rapport direct avec son affaire, son directeur n'avait rien pu faire. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs lui aussi été surpris qu'on lui enlève l'enquête. Il lui avait dit de garder l'œil ouvert mais qu'il était seul, il ne pouvait pas l'aider sur ce coup là. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire s'était de fermer les yeux.

« Si même le directeur ne peut pas nous aider, c'est que ça vient vraiment de haut. » Commenta le roux.

« Tu parles, il pourrait nous aider mais ce trouillard ne veut pas mouiller sa chemise ! »

Et Matthew repartit une fois de plus dans son monologue en maudissant tous ces planqués du ministère.

« Et que voulez-vous que nous fassions ce matin Harry et moi ? »

« Et bien, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez prendre votre apparence d'espion pour aller fouiller dans le ministère mais avant ça, il faudrait peut-être que ton coéquipier arrive ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment en retard là ! »

« Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vu arriver en retard depuis qu'il travaille pour moi ! » Remarqua Matthew. « Ce n'est pas comme certains ! » Rajouta-t-il, cette fois-ci taquin.

« Et bien Harry, n'a pas une bombe dans son lit tous les matins ! Je te jure que j'essai de résister parfois mais c'est impossible ! »

« C'est vrai que de ce point vue, je comprends. Blaise est vraiment très chaud ! » Mima Matthew en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Oh ! Pas touche ! » S'écria dès aussitôt Ron.

« Mais non, et puis j'aurais aucune chance même si je le voulais ! » Matthew décida de ne pas trop asticoter Ron même si il adorait ça.

« Il y a intérêt oui ! » Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Ron.

Bien sur qu'il trouvait Blaise sexy. Qui ne le trouverait pas sexy ? Mais il avait toujours vu Blaise et Ron ensemble. Ces deux là étaient vraiment trop fait pour être ensemble. Il ne les imaginait pas séparés et il donnerait une bonne leçon à quiconque voudrait essayer ! Il les enviait souvent. Il avait beau être le pire coureur qui existait, il pensait quand même que c'était beau de s'aimer autant et que ça devait être vraiment bien. Il savait aussi que Harry les enviait. Il avait souvent vu son regard se poser sur eux avec admiration et envie. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté Ben. Il savait depuis le début que ces deux là n'auraient pas cette complicité et que malheureusement, ils ne s'aimeraient jamais autant.

« Et si on essayait de l'appeler ? » Proposa Ron en coupant son chef de ses pensées.

« Oui bonne idée ! Je vais le faire et il a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication ce petit con car beau cul ou pas, je vais pas le louper ! » Ron éclata de rire.

Matthew était vraiment incorrigible. Même vraiment énervé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être pervers.

…

Harry se sentait de plus en plus excité par se baiser et la peau douce de Drago sous ses mains n'aidait pas à arranger les choses. Au moment où il faillit craquer et passer sa main sous la serviette, il se reprit. Il mit fin au baiser et cacha dès aussitôt sa tête dans le cou du blond. Lui qui voulait une conversation, venait de se jeter sur le blond. La discussion au moins était amorcée d'une certaine manière. Il aurait dû regretter son geste mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il en avait eu trop envie.

« Désolé mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir. » Drago sourit devant cette remarque.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Recommence quand tu veux. »

« C'est de ta faute, te voir comme ça m'a perturbé. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Si j'avais su qu'il fallait que je me ballade en serviette devant toi pour obtenir ce genre de réaction, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt ! » Se permit de dire Drago avec taquinerie.

Harry sourit contre l'épaule du blond et huma le parfum de ce dernier. Il sentait si bon.

Il allait dire quelque chose quand il entendit son portable sonner. Malheureusement ça coupa aussi ce moment d'intimité qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

« Je crois que Matthew s'impatiente. » Dit-il en se dégageant des bras de Drago. « Habilles-toi, il faut que je te parle. »

Drago acquiesça et il alla décrocher son portable.

« Oui ? »

_« Ah bah quand même ! » S'exclama Matthew. « Tu sais que ça fait une demi heure qu'on t'attend ! »_

« Oui je sais, désolé mais je vais avoir un peu de retard ! »

_« Non, c'est vrai ! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! » Ironisa son chef. « J'espère au moins que tu as une bonne raison ! »_

« Oui mais je ne peux pas te la dire. »

_« Génial ! » Continua Matthew sur le même ton. « Bon, je voulais te dire qu'on nous avait retiré l'affaire pour Adam ! »_

« Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! »

_« Il faut croire que si mais je t'expliquerais mieux quand tu arriveras. Enfin si tu daignes venir travailler un jour ! »_

« Oui bien sur, mais ne me pose pas de questions et laisse moi un peu de temps, je devrais arriver dans la matinée ! »

_« Je te jure, Harry que c'est bien parce que tu est mon meilleur élément avec Ron que je ne te dis rien, mais sinon tu peux être sur que tu te serais pris un sacré savon ! »_

« Je sais ! Merci chef ! »

_« Et au fait Harry ! »_

« Oui ? »

_« J'espère au moins que c'est pour profiter du corps de ton sublime colocataire que tu arrives en retard ! »_

« A tout à l'heure Matthew ! » S'exclama Harry sans répondre à la provocation puis il raccrocha.

Il eu à peine le temps de repenser au baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Drago que ce dernier arrivait habillé. Et là il déglutit. Que devait-il dire exactement ?

…

« Matthew, vous abusez ! Je vous signal quand même que Harry est avec Ben au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! »

« Hey, je ne me suis pas retenu de coucher avec ce beau blond pour rien moi ! »

« Quoi ! Vous avez couché avec Drago ! »

« Justement non, je viens de te le dire ! Ce n'était pas loin mais je peux te dire que j'ai pris sur moi pour ton meilleur pote ! Alors, ils ont intérêt de passer aux choses sérieuses ces deux là car la tension sexuelle entre eux est tellement forte qua ça me donne des envies moi ! »

« Oh pauvre petit Matthew ! Pour une fois que vous avez pas pu avoir un mec ! » Se moqua Ron.

« Ah ah, très drôle Ron ! »

« En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit juste du sexe entre Harry et Drago. »

« Je sais bien. C'est pour cela qu'ils se prennent autant la tête ! Enfin surtout Harry ! Quand il comprendra qu'il est amoureux du blondinet on pourra reprendre notre vie où elle en était ! Et je peux te dire que je ferais tout pour que ça arrive ! »

« Vous oubliez Ben, ce n'est pas très sympa pour lui. »

« Oh c'est bon, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu dis bien aimer Ben, uniquement pour ne pas blesser Harry ! »

Ron grogna mais ne chercha pas pour autant à contredire cette affirmation. Matthew n'en rajouta pas plus mais son sourire vainqueur voulait plus en dire que n'importe quelle remarque.

« Bon, je fais quoi moi en attendant Harry ? »

« Et bien, tu vas aux toilettes, tu fais attention que personne ne te vois entrer et tu prends ton apparence d'espion. J'aimerais que ailles faire un tour du côté du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. Avant de mourir, Adam m'a dit qu'il serait bien d'enquêter sur eux. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de me dire où exactement. »

« C'est le département où travaille mon père. Je pourrais très bien faire semblant de lui rendre visite, non ? »

« Il travaille où ton père ? »

« Au bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges et objets de protection. »

« Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Ils risqueraient de se douter de quelque chose. Et puis, pour être franc, je ne crois pas qu'ils soient dans le service de ton père. Même si il ne faut rien négliger. Je te demande juste de faire un tour et voir ce que ça donne. Et si tu es repéré, fait ton sourire charmeur et dit leur que tu t'es perdu ou invente une excuse, du moment qu'ils n'aient pas de soupçons ! »

« Ok chef ! Je reviens en fin de matinée ! »

« Fais attention Ron. Si Adam avait raison, ces gens pourraient être dangereux. »

Ron sourit sincèrement à son chef. Matthew était peut-être un pervers mais tellement adorable et protecteur qu'on lui pardonnait.

…

Ca faisait bien dix minutes que Harry et Drago se regardaient dans les yeux sans savoir quoi dire.

« Tu voulais me parler. »

« Oui » Harry reprit une grande inspiration. Son courage devait revenir. « Je suis désolé d'être aussi long mais c'est pas facile à dire. »

« C'est bon j'ai compris, te fatigue pas. » Le coupa Drago d'une voix douloureuse en baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

« Quoi ? Tu as compris quoi ? » Releva Harry étonné de l'attitude du blond. Ce n'était pas son genre de montrer sa faiblesse car même changé, Drago restait fier.

Drago, lui, était assez abattu. Il était persuadé que Harry allait lui dire qu'il avait encore fait une erreur en l'embrassant.

« Et bien, tu vas me dire que ce matin, c'était une erreur et que tu regrettes. Comme la dernière fois. » Dit-il.

« Non. »

« Non ? » Drago avait relevé vivement la tête.

« Non. » Harry prit une forte inspiration. « Je suis perdu. Je ne veux pas tromper Ben … mais… quand je suis prêt de toi, je ne pense plus à lui… je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Harry fut surprit part cette question. Pourtant beaucoup de personne la lui avait posé. Hermione, Ron, Blaise et même Matthew une fois. Il avait toujours répondu la même chose : « _Bien sur que je tiens à lui ! »_

Qui est-ce qu'il trompait avec cette réponse ? Il savait bien au fond de lui qu'en disant ça, les autres lui ficheraient la paix et qu'il pouvait répondre de façon détournée.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Pour la première fois, il était honnête.

De son côté, Drago essaya de ne pas sourire de trop. Par contre son cœur battait à mille à l'heure.

« Tu sais, avant de rencontrer Ben, j'ai eu pas mal d'aventures. » Drago fit un mouvement de tête pour insister Harry à continuer. « Quelques mois après avoir tué Voldemort, j'ai ressentis un vide en moi. J'avais accompli ma mission, certes, mais après, je faisais quoi ? Je n'ai vécu que pour cette bataille. J'avais survécu et en même temps, je me sentais mort. J'avais l'impression que personne ne pouvait me comprendre. »

« Et tes amis ? »

« Ils essayaient mais ils n'y arrivaient pas. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui me faisais me sentir si vide. » Harry s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre son discours mais cette fois-ci en regardant Drago bien dans les yeux. « Et puis tu m'as embrassé. Tu savais qu'avant ce baiser, je ne savais même pas que j'étais gay ? »

« Non. » Drago fut surprit. A vrai dire, il n'y avait même pas réfléchit. Il s'était lancé, point barre.

« Et au moment où tu me faisais me poser des questions sur moi-même, tu es parti. Mais grâce à ce baiser, je me sentais moins vide. Je me devais de comprendre ce drôle de sentiment que j'avais ressenti. Et donc après plusieurs semaines de tourments, j'ai avoué mon homosexualité à Ron. Mais ensuite, j'avais beau avoir trouvé une raison d'être, il me manquait quelque chose, je voulais me sentir vivant comme le soir où tu m'avais embrassé. Et donc j'ai enchaîné les aventures pour rechercher cette sensation. Heureusement, ma première expérience sexuelle était avec Charlie. Tu sais le frère de Ron. J'ai eu de la chance car j'aurais pu tomber sur un mec qui soit moins doux et compréhensif. Et puis, il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïté, on couchait ensemble de temps en temps quand il revenait et c'est tout. »

Drago était choqué de cette révélation. Il ne pensait pas que ce baiser avait autant signifié pour Harry. Et en même temps, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux du frère de Ron. C'est lui qui avait eu le droit de toucher la première fois Harry. Mais il était heureux d'avoir été le premier garçon à poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

« Je… » Marmonna Drago mais Harry ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu et donc continua son discours.

« Il y a un an et demi, j'ai rencontré Ben. Il était gentil et j'avais l'impression qu'il ne cherchait pas juste à baiser avec moi. Tu sais qu'il voulait prendre son temps avec moi, on a mit deux mois à sortir ensemble. Moi de mon côté, je continuais à coucher avec d'autres hommes et d'ailleurs, il me le reproche toujours. Mais tu sais, je ne serais pas avec lui si nous n'avions pas prit notre temps comme ça. Il a voulut m'apprivoiser. »

« Mais il n'a pas réussit. » Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Drago. Harry lui sourit.

« Non c'est vrai, tu as raison. » Harry s'arrêta et sembla être partit dans ses pensées. Drago n'osa pas l'en déranger. « Pourquoi es-tu partis ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu partis Drago ? Hier, tu m'as demandé de choisir mais Ben ne m'a jamais abandonné tandis que toi si. Tu m'as fait ressentir des choses et ensuite tu t'es enfui. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ? »

…

« Bon et bien vous pouvez sortir. Mais n'oubliez pas que les partiels sont la semaine prochaine donc si vous avez des questions, je suis là ! » Annonça Ben à ses élèves.

Et justement, un de ses élèves vint le voir pour lui parler de son cours. Il s'appelait William et était plutôt joli garçon. Il était assez petit, des cheveux légèrement bouclés et blonds cendrés avec de jolis yeux en amende marron foncé et une belle bouche pleine rosée. De plus il avait cette spontanéité qui attirait l'attention.

« Et vous pensez que je devrais prendre quelle filière l'année prochaine, professeur ? »

« Oh avec tes résultats, tu pourras choisir ce que tu veux William. Il suffira juste de faire en fonction de tes goûts. Ce dont tu es le plus attiré. »

« C'est ça le problème, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'attire ! »

« Et bien, tu pourrais faire des stages dans divers services du ministère. Deux de mes anciens élèves qui sont maintenant des amis y travaillent. Je pourrais leur demander. »

« Oh oui, ce serait génial ! »

« Mais on attendra que les partiels de la semaine prochaine soient corrigés. »

« Bien sur. » William allait repartir quand il se retourna. « Professeur ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'aurais aimé vous demander si vous accepteriez de déjeuner avec moi ce midi ? » Demanda William très timidement

Ben fut assez surprit de cette proposition. Depuis Hermione, c'était la première fois qu'un de ses élèves lui demandait de ce genre de choses. Il pensa quelques instants à Harry. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas appelé la veille. Il avait eu envie de le faire et avait même pensé qu'il pourrait tenter une approche ce midi mais il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Le brun était vraiment en colère contre lui et il fallait mieux qu'il lui laisse un peu d'espace. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas et qu'il craquerait par jalousie. Rien que de penser qu'il se trouvait en ce moment chez ce Malefoy, le mettait dans tous ses états.

Donc il accepta la proposition de William. Si ce dernier pouvait l'empêcher de craquer trop tôt, ça serait bien. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal.

« D'accord William. Tu finis à qu'elle heure ? »

« Midi. »

« Très bien moi aussi. On a cas se retrouver dans le hall après. »

« Très bien professeur ! A tout de suite ! »

…

Drago cherchait comment il pouvait répondre à la question de Harry. Mais il décida au final, d'y aller en toute honnêteté. Il se dit aussi qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi franc et honnête que depuis qu'il était revenu des Etats-Unis.

« Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne savais pas que mon baiser représentait autant pour toi. Et je te jure que si je l'avais su, j'aurais réfléchis à deux fois avant de partir ! »

« C'est vrai ? » Lui demanda Harry assez heureux d'apprendre ça.

« Je te le promet. Je ne dis pas que je ne serais pas parti mais c'est vrai que ça aurait pu changer beaucoup de choses. Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas embrassé pour un simple merci. J'avais vraiment un gros faible pour toi. »

« A bon ! Pourtant, on ne c'était pas beaucoup parlé pendant la guerre. Tu restais distant. »

« Oui, je sais mais j'ai aussi eu du mal à accepter mon attirance pour toi. Nous étions plus ennemis mais nous n'étions pas amis pour autant. »

« Oui, je comprends. Mais je ne comprends pas. Si tu avais un faible pour moi et que je ne t'avais pas repoussé quand tu m'as embrassé, pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

« J'avais prévu depuis assez longtemps mon départ. J'en avais marre d'être toujours considéré comme un Malefoy. » Il s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir un moment à ce qu'il allait dire. « Je sais que tu ne m'as pas repoussé et je te jure que c'était un beau moment pour moi aussi mais tu sais je n'ai jamais été réputé pour être courageux. »

« Tu as quand même décidé de te battre de notre côté et ça c'était très courageux ! » Le défendit Harry !

Drago ne répondit à cette affirmation que par un sourire. Il aimait que Harry le défende avec autant de passion.

« Peut être mais même si j'avais un gros faible pour toi, je ne me sentais pas prêt à l'assumer. Et il y avait trop de facteurs négatifs pour que je prenne le risque de rester. »

« Donc tu es partis sans même chercher à connaître mes sentiments pour tout ceci. »

« Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. »

« Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas. Je voulais juste comprendre. »

Ils restèrent un très long moment à ne rien dire, juste ne se regardant dans les yeux. Drago ne savait plus trop ce que Harry pensait. Il ne savait même pas si il lui restait une chance avec ce dernier. Et justement Harry était encore plus perdu. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Drago d'être partit. D'un côté, il comprenait ses raisons mais d'un autre, il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui faire confiance. Sans oublier Ben. Il n'était pas prêt à le quitter. Et il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à Drago pour autant.

« Accorde-moi une semaine Harry. » Annonça d'un coup Drago.

« Quoi ? »

« Accorde-moi une semaine. Cette semaine pour te séduire et te convaincre de quitter Ben ! » Reprit le blond d'un air décidé !

Harry fut abasourdit par cette demande. Que répondre à ça ? C'était tentant mais était-ce vraiment honnête vis-à-vis de Ben et même de Drago ? Pourrait-il lui faire espérer pour rien ?

« Je ne te demande pas de tromper Ben et de devenir ton amant, juste de me laisser une chance. »

…

Il était midi et Ben venait de finir son dernier cours et donc finissait de ranger ses affaires avant de rejoindre William dans le hall. Il allait refermer son dernier classeur quand il sentit une présence.

« William, je croyais que l'on devait se retrouver dans… » Il ne pu terminer sa phrase car en relevant la tête, il put s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas William qui se trouvait en face de lui. « Oh excusez-moi, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oui, j'ai vu ça mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est grave. » Lui répondit un homme brun, barbu et de très grande taille.

« Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

« Vous êtes bien Ben Taylor ? »

« Oui. Et vous êtes ? »

« Moi, je ne suis là que pour vous faire parvenir ce courrier. »

« Ah bon, et les hiboux sont en grève ? » Rigola doucement Ben. Mais il se reprit bien vite. L'homme en face de lui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

« Là c'est quelque chose de trop important pour le faire venir par hibou ! » Et l'homme lui déposa l'enveloppe sur son bureau avant de tourner les talons et sortir sans même que Ben ait eu le temps de dire quoique se soit.

…

« D'accord »

Le sourire du blond convainc Harry qu'il venait de prendre la bonne décision. Pourtant, ce dernier savait vraiment qu'il venait de faire quelque chose qui changerait sa vie à jamais.

…………………………………………….

Et voilà !

Vous savez que j'ai faillit ne pas vous mettre la réponse de Harry ! Mais là ça aurait vraiment été abusé, je l'avoue !

Alors comme d'habitude, avez-vous aimé ?  
J'avoue être un peu septique pour ce chapitre ! Et oui, les doutes me reviennent ! Vous y avez échappez la dernière fois, ça ne peut pas marcher à chaque fois ! LOL

Alors s'il vous plait, reviews !!

Bye !  
gets…

Et pour les accros de YAOI, n'oubliez pas de venir voir mon blog que je tiens avec ma petite akima !  
http : / hp - yaoi - dm . skyrock . com /  
(enlevez les espaces où si vous voulez l'adresse est sur mon profil!)


	12. Quartier Général des Oubliators

Quartier Général des Oubliators

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui, me revoilà !  
Je sais, je suis impardonnable ! je n'ai pas publié le mois dernier !  
Mon excuse. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup malheureusement.  
Mon nouveau travail ? Et oui, je travaille toute la journée avec un ordinateur et donc, parfois, j'ai envie de voir autre chose ! mais bon, une accro comme passe quand même pas mal de temps encore par jour dessus ! LOL. Et vu que je passe moins de temps sur l'ordinateur et donc quand je suis dessus j'en profite pour lire des fictions, des mangas, regarder des films,…  
Et puis, n'oublions pas ma flemmardise ! il ne faut pas se trouver trop d'excuse non plus !

Enfin, si j'arrêtais de vous raconter ma vie et que je vous laissais lire le chapitre !  
Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………

**Quartier Général des Oubliators**

_« D'accord »_

_Le sourire du blond convainc Harry qu'il venait de prendre la bonne décision. Pourtant, ce dernier savait vraiment qu'il venait de faire quelque chose qui changerait sa vie à jamais._

Après avoir accepté la proposition de Drago, Harry était assez vite parti pour son travail.

Drago, lui, était heureux. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Cette matinée forte en rebondissements, lui avait donné des ailes. C'est donc avec le sourire que Blaise le découvrit quand il arriva pour déjeuner avec son ami.

« Tu m'as l'air bien en forme ce matin ! » S'étonna le noir.

« Tu trouves ? » Fit Drago innocemment tout en se dirigeant dans la cuisine en sifflotant pour préparer le déjeuner.

Blaise ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre au pas. Il ne broncha même pas quand Drago lui tendit les assiettes pour qu'il mette le couvert. Cependant, il était trop curieux pour se contenir plus longtemps devant le sourire énigmatique et le silence prolongé du blond.

« Oh ne joue pas l'imbécile avec moi et raconte plutôt ce qui te met dans cet état ! »

« Et si je te dis que c'est personnel et que ça ne te regarde pas ? »

« Je te répondrais que je ne te lâcherais pas jusqu'à temps que tu m'aies tout raconté ! Et tu sais à quel point je suis têtu et que je ne te laisserais pas tranquille de la journée. En plus, ça tombe bien, je ne travaille pas cette après-midi ! »

« Blaise !! » Menaça Drago.

« C'est Harry, c'est ça ? »

Drago grogna en disant qu'il aurait du rester en Amérique au lieu de venir retrouver un meilleur ami aussi curieux. Cependant, il finit tout de même par céder à son ami. Il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que ce dernier n'abandonnerait pas. Et puis, il devait tout de même avouer qu'il avait lui aussi envie de tout raconter à Blaise.

« Oui, c'est Harry, tu es content ! »

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

« Non mais ça va pas Blaise ! Tu m'as menacé en disant qu'il ne fallait pas que j'utilise Harry juste pour le sexe et la première chose que tu me demandes est si j'ai couché avec lui !! » Explosa le bond.

« Oui et alors ! Je sais maintenant que tu es amoureux de lui donc je sais que tu ne lui feras pas de mal volontairement ! » Ricana Blaise.

« Tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais amoureux ! » Blaise leva un sourcil en se moquant de Drago mais le blond ne releva pas. De tout façon, il était trop fier pour l'avouer à son meilleur ami. Et puis, si il devait le dire ce serait d'abord à la personne concernée. « Et non, je ne lui ferais pas de mal ! »

« Mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous pour que tu sois aussi heureux ! »

Drago sourit et finit par se rendre. Il invita son ami à le suivre à table et lorsque les plats apparurent, Blaise écouta attentivement les paroles de son ami.

Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé et plus particulièrement depuis la veille. Le moment où il s'était confié à Harry sur ses doutes quand au fait qu'il soit revenu. Sans oublier lorsqu'il avait demandé au brun de choisir. Blaise sembla surprit mais ne pipa mot. Il préférait attendre la suite des explications. Et celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir.

Drago continua et lui raconta sa matinée forte en rebondissements. Comment Harry l'avait embrassé alors que quelques minutes avant il avait cru que le brun ferait comme-ci il ne lui avait rien demandé la veille. Mais surtout, l'anecdote qui fascina le métis fut quand Drago expliqua qu'il avait demandé à Harry l'autorisation de le séduire.

« Non t'as pas fais ça ! Je savais que tu avais du culot mais à ce point ! »

« Ecoute, je deviens fou avec lui près de moi tous les jours. Je veux plus et si je ne faisais pas ça, je crois que j'aurais pété un câble ! »

« Oh c'est à ce point ! » Rigola Blaise avant de s'attirer le regard noir de son ami. « Ok, j'ai rien dis ! Mais il a répondu quoi ton beau brun ? »

« Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas MON beau brun. » S'exaspéra Drago. « Enfin pas encore » Rajouta-il avec un sourire malicieux. « En tous cas, il a dit qu'il était d'accord. »

« Quoi !! Tu rigoles là ! »

« Non non je t'assure ! Et je compte bien en profiter. »

« T'es un peu contradictoire, tu lui dis qu'il faut qu'il choisisse et tu lui demandes de te laisser une semaine pour le séduire ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu confus tout ça ? »

« Pas tant que ça. Je lui aie demandé de choisir mais je sentais que si il devait choisir vite, il resterait avec Ben. Il est trop honnête et trop gryffondor. Il n'aime pas faire du mal. »

« Donc en le séduisant, tu espères qu'il tombera sous ton charme et qu'il te choisira au lieu de Ben ? »

« Non, il se passe déjà quelque chose entre nous. Ce que j'espère c'est qu'il comprendra qu'entre nous c'est possible malgré notre passé et que je ne veux pas juste couché avec lui. Mais ça, je pense qu'il est en train de le comprendre. »

« Oui je vois. En tout cas, si t'as besoin d'un coup de main ! »

« Oh je sais ! Et d'ailleurs, j'aurais peut-être besoin de toi ! »

Blaise regarda Drago avec un air manipulateur. Mon dieu que son ami lui avait manqué. Il aimait Ron de tout son cœur et ses amis aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il ne voyait pas très souvent Théo, leurs études leurs avaient pris beaucoup de temps et leur depuis quelques mois, leurs nouveau travail aussi. Donc retrouver Drago et pouvoir redevenir manipulateur, faisait du bien ! Donc c'est avec une attention toute particulière qu'il écouta son ami.

…

Harry s'était précipité à son travail sans trop essayer de penser à ce qu'il venait d'accepter. Si il prenait le temps de penser, il ne savait pas si il regrettera ou si au contraire, il sera euphorique de cette nouvelle.

« Alors Potter, tu es passé chef pour te permettre de ne pas venir ce matin sans prévenir personne ? » S'exclama Matthew, à peine Harry eu-t-il franchi le seuil de la porte de son bureau.

« Désole chef, je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça mais je vous jure que ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

« Je sais Harry mais j'aurais aimé que tu me préviennes. On se demandait ce qu'il t'était arrivé avec Ron. C'est la première fois que tu me fais ce coup là. »

« Oui je sais et ça ne se reproduira plus. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

« Bon d'accord. Le principal c'est que tu ailles bien. »Dit Matthew sérieusement avant de sourire narquoisement. « Alors si tu me racontais qu'elles genre de folies tu as fais avec le beau blond pour te faire pardonner ? »

Harry souffla d'exaspération avant d'afficher un sourire rêveur à son chef.

« C'était trop bon. » Matthew ouvrit grand les yeux, il ne pensait pas que ça serait si facile de faire parler Harry ! En à peine quelques centièmes de seconde, il se retrouva suspendu aux lèvres de son subordonné. Ce dernier se rapprocha et prit volontairement une voix plus sensuelle « On a fait l'amour toute la nuit. Sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. Vous avez loupé quelque chose en refusant ses avances car au lit, il est hummmm. » Le gémissement que poussa Harry fit monter la chaleur d'un cran dans le bureau. « Il est très inventif et plein de surprises. Il m'a fait des choses hallucinantes. » Raconta Harry en se mordant la lèvre comme-ci il était encore dans sa nuit.

« Non sans déconner c'est vrai ! Wouah, ça devait être chaud ! Et il t'a fait l'amour comme ça toute la nuit ! Chapeau ! »

« Oh mais moi aussi je l'ai prit, il est délicieux vous imaginez même pas ! Des fesses divines et si chaudes… »

Matthew gémit presque en imaginant ceci.

« Oh et puis quand il a sortit les menottes, j'ai cru défaillir ! »

Matthew failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant ça. Cependant, il comprit enfin que Harry se fichait de lui.

« Franchement Harry, si tu voulais rien me dire tu aurais pu employer une autre méthode plutôt que de me donner des images pareilles ! » Harry éclata de rire. Son chef s'était fait avoir. Il n'avait pas qu'à être aussi pervers et avoir les idées mal placées ! « Oui c'est ça rigole, mais maintenant moi je suis excité ! » Cette phrase fit redoubler les rires d'Harry.

« Je vois qu'on ne s'ennui pas ici ! »

« Ton ami s'amuse à me torturer ! »

« C'est vous qui m'avez cherché ! »

Ron haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait entre Matthew et Harry mais il capitula. Harry finirait bien par lui raconter.

« Dites, si je vous dis que j'ai découvert des choses très intéressantes, j'aurais toute votre concentration ? »

Ron venait de capter l'attention des deux autres sans trop de problème.

« Tu as découvert quelque chose ! C'est génial ça ! » S'exclama Matthew. « Et si nous allions déjeuner pour que tu nous expliques tout ! »

Le ventre sur patte qu'était Ron ne pu résister à cette offre !

« A vos ordres chef ! »

…

« Ça va professeur ? »

« Hein…Heu… oui, excuse-moi William, j'étais dans la lune. Tu me disais ? »

Ben était à son déjeuner avec son élève. Il avait suivit ce dernier qui lui avait parlé d'un petit snack assez récent et très sympathique qu'il connaissait. Ben avait accepté sans trop faire attention.

Et oui car bien qu'il se trouvait en face de son élève, il n'était pas vraiment avec lui. Enfin son corps était bien présent mais son esprit pas du tout. Il repensait sans cesse à la visite qu'il avait eue et à la lettre que cet homme lui avait donné. Lorsqu'il l'avait ouverte, il s'était aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'écrit dessus. Cependant, il aurait préféré ne jamais la recevoir.

« Je vous demandais juste si votre plat vous plaisait. »

« Oh oui, beaucoup. Je ne connaissais pas ce petit snack mais j'y reviendrais. »

« Oh je suis content alors. » S'exclama William.

Et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Cependant William voyait bien que son professeur n'était pas bien. Au bout de plusieurs fois où Ben lui répondit à côté de la plaque, il se risqua à demander des explications. Il avait toujours su voir ce qu'il n'aillait pas chez les autres, c'était une sorte de don en plus de ses pouvoirs de sorcellerie. Il s'en serait bien passé mais autant l'utiliser pour les personnes qui lui étaient cher. Et il aimait beaucoup son professeur. Peut-être un peu trop pour son bien, mais ça, il n'y pouvait rien.

« Vous avez un problème professeur ? » Ben sursauta à cette question.

« Oh tu peux m'appeler Ben en dehors des cours. Professeur fait un peu trop solennel. »

« D'accord mais appelez moi Will dans ce cas ! » Lui dit son élève en rougissant.

Ben ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cette vision adorable. Elle lui rappelait certaines facettes de Harry mais malheureusement il n'avait pas beaucoup eu accès à cette partie de lui. Et il le regrettait. Il aimait les hommes doux et timides.

« D'accord Will ! » Le dit Will fit un sourire resplendissant à son professeur.

« Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Non rassures-toi, tout va bien Will. »

Non en fait, ça n'allait pas. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire à son élève. Voulait-il le dire à Harry seulement ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Le mieux serait peut-être de rentrer chez lui et d'y réfléchir posément.

« Je suis désolé Will mais je vais devoir y aller. J'ai des affaires importantes à régler. »

« Je comprends. Cependant, si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, n'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas si jeune que ça et que vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

Ben fut très touché par cette attention du blond.

« Merci beaucoup Will, c'est très gentil. Mais malheureusement tu ne peux pas m'aider sur ce coup là. »

« Donc vous reconnaissez qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. » Le professeur sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait de se vendre.

« Touché. C'est vrai que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais même si tes intentions sont bonnes, je sais que tu ne pourras rien pour moi. »

« Peut-être mais une oreille attentive et les conseils d'une personne neutre sont souvent les biens venus. »

« J'y penserais alors. » Sourit Ben. Bizarrement l'insistance de Will ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du snack après avoir payé leur repas et se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Will sortit un bout de papier et écrivit un numéro de téléphone avant de le tendre à son professeur.

« Tenez, appelez-moi dès que vous voulez, je viendrais aussitôt. » Lui dit Will timidement mais avec une telle fermeté qui prouva à Ben qu'il disait vrai.

« Merci Will. Je le ferai. Promis. » Répondit Ben en prenant le papier.

Il sourit une dernière fois à Will et prit d'une impulsion, il se pencha vers élève et lui fit une bise amicale sur la joue.

« Merci » Lui dit-il avant de transplaner.

Will regarda l'endroit où son professeur se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt le cœur gros. Il sentait vraiment que Ben avait de sérieux problèmes et il savait que ce dernier était sur le point de faire le mauvais choix.

…

« Oh tiens regarde c'est Ben ! » S'exclama Ron à Harry.

« Où ça ? »

« Regarde sur le trottoir d'en face. » Continua Ron.

Harry vit enfin Ben. Ce dernier se trouvait en face d'un jeune homme blond. Il semblait un peu plus jeune que lui mais pas de beaucoup. Sûrement un élève, se dit Harry. Il semblait trop jeune pour être un autre professeur.

« Tu ne vas pas le rejoindre ? » Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas réconcilié ? »

« Non. »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Non. »

« Et ce matin, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Drago tu me le diras ? »

« Oui. »

Ron sourit et Matthew aussi. Ce dernier ne se mêlait pas de la conversation et faisait exprès de s'effacer. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux des réponses de Harry. Il s'était donc bien passé quelque chose avec Drago et il était fâché avec Ben. Que demander de mieux ?

Pendant ce temps là, Harry observait Ben. Ce dernier semblait soucieux et en même temps, il semblait à l'aise avec la personne en face de lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse. Ben ne lui avait jamais fait de sourire comme il venait d'apercevoir. Par contre quand il le vit se pencher pour embrasser le blond, il se surprit à ne pas plus ressentir de jalousie que ça. Etonnant, il était plus déçu d'un sourire que d'un baiser sur la joue. Chose que pourtant Ben, ne faisait pas souvent. Il disait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était gay qu'il devait embrasser tous les garçons ! Harry lui répondait souvent que c'était de la fierté mal placée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexion, ils atteignirent le restaurant où ils comptaient manger. Harry, une fois installé leva enfin les yeux vers ses amis et collègues et il fut surpris de voir leurs mines sombres.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Et bien, Ben avec ce garçon… » Commença Ron.

« Quoi avec ce garçon ? » Répéta Harry.

« Et bien, tu sais, ils se sont embrassés et je n'ai pas eu, enfin nous n'avons pas eu l'impression que tu connaisses ce blond. » Continua Matthew.

« Non je ne le connais pas. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils faisaient de mal ! Je déjeune bien avec vous. C'est peut-être un collègue ou un élève. »

« Moi, je pense plutôt que c'était un élève. » Dit Matthew.

« Et alors ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il côtoie un élève ! Souvenez-vous de comment je l'ai connu ! Si Hermione et Théo n'avaient pas été ses élèves, je ne serais pas avec lui ! Il a très souvent déjeuné avec Hermione avant qu'on soit ensemble. »

« Oui mais il est gay et Hermione n'est pas un naïf petit blondinet qui a les yeux dans le vague quand son professeur lui a dit au revoir avant de partir. » Rajouta Matthew qui avait bien observé la scène.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire de toute façon ? Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas Ben ? » S'exclama Harry.

« Oh j'ai jamais dis ça moi ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Ben mais je ne le connais pas beaucoup ! » Répondit Ron.

« Moi je ne l'aime pas mais je ne veux pas te voir malheureux ! » Dit le plus vieux.

« Je sais bien mais je ne suis pas jaloux. Ben n'a rien fait de mal. Il a juste embrassé un autre garçon sur la joue. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pire que ce que j'ai pu lui faire moi ! »

« Ne dis pas ça Harry. Tu n'as encore rien fais de mal ! »

« C'est toi même qui m'as dit que tu n'avais pas couché avec Drago. »

« Et alors, je l'ai embrassé plusieurs fois et je lui ai donné l'autorisation de me séduire tout en sachant très bien qu'il va y arriver ! Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est pire qu'un malheureux petit bisou ? »

Ron et Matthew ne répondirent rien. Ils savaient enfin se qu'il s'était passé entre Drago et Harry ce matin. Et Harry n'avait pas tord, il avait fait bien pire à Ben que ce dernier avait fait.

« Bon, nous ne sommes pas venus parler de ma relation plus que chaotique avec Ben et Drago mais de l'affaire donc Ron, nous t'écoutons ! »

« Hey, c'est moi le chef, donc c'est moi qui devrais dire ce genre de chose ! » Mima Matthew avec un grand sourire.

Tous se détendirent et le serveur vient leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient manger. Une fois les plats dans leurs assiettes, Harry plaça un sort qui permettait aux personnes autour de croire qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais pas de l'affaire. Un cru de Matthew qu'il avait transmit à Harry et Ron. Plus pratique et surtout moins louche et repérable qu'un sort de silence.

« Bon maintenant qu'on peut parler en toute tranquillité, qu'as-tu à nous apprendre Ron. »

« Et bien, vous savez, il se passe de drôle de chose au quartier général des Oubliators ! »

« C'est là que tu étais ce matin ? » Demanda harry.

Ron et Matthew acquiescèrent.

« Exact ! Et d'après vous, qui travaille là bas ? » Harry et Matthew haussèrent les épaules. « Une personne qui nous a gâché notre cinquième année Harry ! »

« Ombrage ! » Cria Harry abasourdit.

« Dans le mille ! »

« Mais elle est encore au ministère cette vielle mégère ? Je croyais qu'elle présidait les audiences de la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus ? » Déclara Harry.

« Non, elle a du changer après la guerre, j'aurais du m'en souvenir ! » S'exclama Matthew avec rage.

« Mais pourquoi ils ont gardés une telle folle ? » Continua Harry bien énervé.

« Tu sais, il n'a jamais été prouvé qu'elle oeuvrait pour Voldemort. Elle a juste été reléguée à un service moins intéressant pour elle. Et surtout moins dangereux pour nous. » Expliqua leur chef. Matthew connaissait bien Dolorès Ombrage et lui aussi faisait partit des personnes qui la détestait. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ne fasse plus partie du ministère.

« Moins dangereux, j'en suis pas sûr ! » Les coupa Ron.

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? » Demanda Matthew.

« En fait, non pas grand-chose. Ce n'est pas en une matinée que j'ai pu vraiment voir quelque chose. Mais elle m'aime beaucoup ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je me suis fais passé pour un demandeur de stage ayant une grande admiration pour une femme comme elle. Et je crois qu'elle aime beaucoup mes cheveux longs et mes yeux noirs pénétrants ! » Rigola le rouquin.

« Comment ça, un stagiaire ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques Ron si elle découvre ta vraie identité ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas chef ! J'ai pris mes précautions. Je lui aie dis que j'était un jeune diplômé de l'université et que je voulais découvrir tous les départements du ministère avant de choisir une spécialisation ! Elle m'a proposé de l'observer pendant trois jours. Et sans me vanter, je suis sur qu'elle n'y a vu que du feu ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Elle me reluquait bien et je sais reconnaître certains regards appréciateurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » Harry fit une grimace en comprenant les paroles de son ami. Il n'aimerait pas être à sa place.

« Si je comprends bien, il va te falloir une identité au cas où elle vérifierait. » Commenta Matthew.

« Exact ! »

« Alors quel est ton nouveau nom pour que je fasse ça dès en revenant. Ca ne devrait pas être trop long. Je l'aie déjà fait. »

« Vous avez devant vous Mark Draven ! »

« D'accord, je prend note. On s'occupe de ça tout de suite car si je comprends bien tu commences demain ! » Ron acquiesça.

« Tu te rends compte, tu vas devoir passer trois jours avec Ombrage en faisant comme-ci tu l'admirais ! »

Ron fit une mine dégoûtée ce qui fit baisser la tension entre eux trois. Ils savaient que leur collègue venait de prendre beaucoup de risques car si Ombrage était dans cette historie et qu'elle découvrait Ron, Harry et Matthew savaient très bien qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas facilement.

…

Harry, Ron et Matthew avaient passés le reste de l'après-midi à préparer la nouvelle identité du rouquin. Ils avaient tous peur mais il était vrai que c'était la seule façon de s'infiltrer tout doucement dans le groupe sans éveiller trop de soupçons. Et puis, ils n'avaient plus de pistes et l'ouverture de la galerie approchait de jour en jour. Ils savaient qu'ils leur restait moins d'une semaine pour trouver qui était ces fameux « Défenseurs de la paix » qui pourtant n'avaient pas hésité à tuer quelqu'un. Car Matthew leur avait dit. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Adam Cornwell avait été tué par ces gens et il ferait tout pour les découvrir et le venger.

Harry avait peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit à Ron mais également à Drago.

Cependant, quand il arriva devant la galerie, il ne pu s'empêcher d'hésiter avant de rentrer. Il se rappelait très bien de ce que lui avait demandé Drago et le fait qu'il avait accepté.

Il était devant, entrain d'observer ce qu'il se passait quand il aperçu Drago arriver vers lui en faisant léviter de grand rideaux noirs. Ce dernier le vit et lui offrit un grand sourire. C'est à ce moment qu'il décida de rentrer et de ne pas trop réfléchir.

« Que fais-tu de beau avec tes grands rideaux ? »

« Et bien, mes grands rideaux, comme tu dis, vont me servir à cacher la galerie aux passants ! » s'exclama Drago.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je vais commencer demain à installer les photographies et je veux que personne ne voit rien avant l'ouverture. »

« Mais un sort ne ferait pas mieux l'affaire ? »

« C'est aussi une idée mais mon mentor avait horreur de ça et il m'a toujours dit que des rideaux comme ceux-ci, donnaient envie aux passants de venir. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Mais dans mon cas, j'en joue. »

« Quelle curiosité ? Ce n'est qu'un rideau noir. »

« Oh ne crois pas ça. Tu sais, toi tu as des origines moldus mais ici la plupart sont des sorciers qui ne connaissent pas grand-chose au monde moldu. Et je peux te dire qu'un simple rideau noir au lieu d'un sort d'illusion va les intriguer ! »

« Oh ! Je vois ! »

Et Harry décida d'aider Drago à installer ses grands rideaux.

Ils mirent bien plus de temps que prévu à les mettre mais ils passèrent un agréable moment. Ils se frôlèrent plusieurs fois mais rien trop lourd. Drago voulait montrer à Harry qu'ils pouvaient être complice sans forcément penser constamment à l'attirance sexuelle qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Il voulait que la séduction et la complicité vienne d'eux deux naturellement.

Une fois tout le matériel installé, Harry fut content de lui. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas pensé à autre chose ! Ça faisait du bien ! Mais juste avant de monter à l'étage, une question lui vient à l'esprit.

« Dis, tu me laissera voir les photos cette semaine ? » Minauda-t-il.

« Si tu es gentil, oui. »

« Mais je suis toujours gentil ! » Rigola Harry.

« Je sais. » Lui dit Drago en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Harry rougit mais fut heureux du compliment. Drago lui tendit la main et sans réfléchir, il la prit.

« Aller, maintenant que tu m'as bien aidé, tu mérites un bon dîner ! » lui dit Drago.

Et ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage main dans la main. Leurs cœurs battaient fort mais peu importe, ils étaient heureux. Tous les deux pour la même raison. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble, ils pouvaient se comporter naturellement l'un envers l'autre sans faux semblant. Les choses étaient claires. L'un voulait séduire et l'autre devait choisir si oui non il se laissait séduire. Pour l'instant, Harry ne semblait pas avoir décider de refuser les avances de Drago et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond.

…

De son côté, Ben regardait encore une fois la lettre que cet homme étrange lui avait déposé.

Il avait passé des heures à se demander ce qu'il devait en faire. Finalement, il décida d'aller se coucher tôt sans manger et peut-être que ses idées seraient plus claires le lendemain.

A présent, on pouvait voir la lettre reposer sur la table basse du salon :

_**Cher Monsieur Taylor,**_

_**Nous avons pu remarquer que vous êtes un homme juste et plus que respectable. Votre relation avec le grand Harry Potter est une bénédiction pour nous.  
**__**Néanmoins, comme vous, nous avons pu constater que beaucoup trop de mauvaise graine tournaient autour de notre héros. Nous savons aussi que ce manipulateur de Drago Malefoy vous posait problème.  
**__**Vous êtes d'accord avec nous, des personnes aussi perfides et fausses que ce fils de mangemort ne peut pas être bon. Il ne fait que pervertir et mal tourner Monsieur Potter.  
**__**Vous ne voulez tout de même pas vous faire voler le cœur de notre survivant et devenir la risée de tous ces anciens serpentards, fils de mangemort !  
**__**Si vous voulez que ça s'arrête, rejoigniez notre groupe afin de faire comprendre à cet abjecte créature qu'il n'est pas le bien venu chez nous !  
**__**Nous vous laissons réfléchir et reprendrons contact avec vous dans la semaine pur connaître votre choix.**_

_**Les défenseurs de la paix.**_

………………………………

Voilà !

Et bien, nous avons apprit pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre !  
Il n'y a pas beaucoup de scènes de Drago avec Harry mais c'est nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire !  
Déjà que parfois j'ai l'impression de les faire aller trop vite soit de leur faire faire du surplace, il ne faudrait pas abuser.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
Et bien sur, envahissez moi de reviews, j'adore ça ! (Quel auteur n'aime pas ça ! LOL)

gets…

Et comme d'habitude : N'oubliez pas de venir faire un tour sur mon blog que je tiens avec mon amie Akima :  
http : / / hp - yaoi - dm . skyrock. com/


End file.
